


Private Fears in Public Places

by Ellie_East



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All The Ships, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bellamy get your shit together, Car Sex, Cuddling, Heat Sex, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Oral Sex, Pool Party, Poor Murphy, Shower Sex, Spin the Bottle, alpha!bellamy, bacon pancakes, cafe!AU, drugs and alcohol, dub/con discussions?, i don't know how to tag, idfk, omega!murphy, sick author is sick, waterfall sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 60,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_East/pseuds/Ellie_East
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem starts with Bellamy and ends with Murphy. <br/>Bellamy has a fear of people seeing just how in love with his omega he is. Unlike many other alphas, he’s never affectionate. He sees no need for shameless sexual escapades like Octavia and Lincoln. No need for little affirming touches like Clarke and Lexa. But he’s Bellamy Blake so he never says anything.  <br/>Murphy has a fear of Bellamy leaving him because he’s so ashamed of showing affection to a monster like himself. Like many other omegas, Murphy needs affection. He needs fumbling kisses like Monroe and Harper. He needs constant contact like Miller and Monty. But he’s John Murphy so he never says anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Worst Kind of Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction to be sent out to the world so please don't judge too harshly!

Bellamy Blake and John Murphy are the worst kind of couple.

They’re competitive, they like to endlessly wind each other up. Plus they’re arrogant at the best of times and violent at the worst. Yet, none of that has ever mattered because they’re Bellamy Blake and John Murphy. They challenge each other and they deeply understand each other and neither of them has ever loved anyone so much.

Their private life is filled with perfect little moments that flaunt the fact that there an alpha/omega couple. Something that has become somewhat rare with the turn of the century and changing ideals on omega rights. It’s moments like when they’re cuddling through the movies Bellamy picks for Murphy to throw popcorn at or when Murphy gets home and latches onto Bellamy’s back as he cooks or when they’re lying in bed tangled so far into each other letting go seems impossible.

However, recently they’ve had no private life. Murphy hasn’t had time to watch movies and everything Bellamy tries to cooks gets burnt and they sleep at separate times in separate beds.

 

~

 

When Bellamy's mother skipped town on his 18th birthday, Bellamy did the noble thing and gave up his full ride lacrosse scholarship into Harvard Law to take over _Blake's Cafe_. He also did the less noble thing of gathering every single thing his mother had ever owned, save a few items Octavia could use, and either sold or burned them… But that’s not what’s important. What’s important is the next day he had put out ads for both a new cheap room-mate and some new cheap staff and moved the fuck on.

Originally, it was Wick, a blonde class clown alpha, who had applied for the room but Bellamy seriously didn’t trust the way he looked at Octavia so he gave him a job instead and banished him from ever talking to his little sister again. Running the café was hard at first but with his best friend Clarke giving him a hand with the insane new burden of his own business and a rebellious teen to raise, he got by. The omega ended up spending so much time at the cafe Bellamy decided to just pay her. Finn followed Clarke wherever she went at that point, so soon enough his name was on the roster too. Monty and Jasper came soon after, as did Harper then Monroe. 

Everything was going relatively smooth and Bellamy didn’t feel like he was drowning so much anymore, expect he still couldn’t pay for everything and save for Octavia’s college fund at the same time without a rent paying tenant. Everyone who came in was either loved by Octavia and hated by Bellamy or again loved by Octavia and hated by Bellamy.

So when Murphy strolled the doors one day to meet Miller’s new digs in all his leather jacket, black beanie, complete asshole glory, Octavia’s interest peaked. That was of course until Murphy called her a little snot nosed brat. Needless to say Bellamy fell in love with the unconventional omega on the spot.

He still vividly remembers the look on Murphy’s face as he fucked him for the first time against the supply closet door and whispered “someone’s gotta help run things.”  

 

Four years later they’re still living together in the humble apartment above the café now called _Arcadia._ Two months ago after he finished his nursing degree, Murphy left his co-owner role at _Arcadia_ and took a job at the local hospital’s emergency ward. Blood and high pressure situations are what he does best, not fluffing pillows and clucking over dying cancer kids.

The café customers are in an adjustment period after losing Murphy. It used to be Bellamy being his usual charming self during the day while Murphy studied. Then they’d switch and Murphy would be his usual snarky but meticulous self during the late hours while Bellamy did the books. Yet, now Bellamy works through every shift trying to do his normal work load, the books, Murphy’s work load and train Clarke to take Murphy’s place.

This means he’s practically turned into Oscar the Grouch. He’s constantly getting pissy at the difficult customers Murphy used to bitch at. He’s beating the crap out of the complex machine’s Murphy used to operate. He’s even making a bigger mess of the fucked up orders Murphy used to deal with.

The café staff, however, are in a mourning period after losing Murphy, and the omega thinks it the funniest fucking thing he ever seen. After all the shit they gave him about being rude to customers and telling them the new machine’s would never work properly and, the best of them all, screaming at them to let him fix their mistake before Bellamy got involved.

Even their friends that don't work under Bellamy's thumb are feeling the heat. Well to be honest, every one of their shitty friends works under Bellamy's thumb. The cafes staff consists mainly of Finn, Monty and Harper during day shifts then Wick, Jasper and Monroe working nights with Clarke and Octavia dropping in and out for busy shifts and holidays. Other than that, Raven is constantly in there fixing the shitty new machines that break every two days, let alone the old furniture and cooking appliances that Bellamy insists on keeping because "history is his thing, thank you very fucking much." Miller’s in every chance he can get to spend time with his pastry making, ball of fucking sunshine beta wife, Monty. Lincoln fucking lives across the road with Octavia because Bellamy hated every other apartment Lincoln wanted and would refuse to step foot into "unacceptable living quarters". Apparently Murphy saying *cough* control issues *cough* at the end of the house hunt had greatly helped a grumpy Blake and greatly pissed off a triumphant one. Then lastly, Murphy lives in the apartment above the cafe with Bell and as a previous co-owner tries his best to help out whenever he physically can.

 

~~

 

The shift in their lives wouldn’t be a big deal in a normal alpha/omega relationship, or any other relationship for that fact. But it is, and a big fucking deal at that.

The problem starts with Bellamy and ends with Murphy.

Bellamy has a fear of people seeing just how in love with his omega he is. Unlike many other alphas, he’s never affectionate. He sees no need for shameless sexual escapades like Octavia and Lincoln. No need for little affirming touches like Clarke and Lexa. But he’s Bellamy Blake so he never says anything.  

Murphy has a fear of Bellamy leaving him because he’s so ashamed of showing affection to a monster like himself. Like many other omegas, Murphy needs affection. He needs fumbling kisses like Monroe and Harper. He needs constant contact like Miller and Monty. But he’s John Murphy so he never says anything.


	2. So Come With Me on a Later Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang celebrates their last day of summer freedom and everyone really thinks Bellamy should get his shit together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza! I know this is pretty bad but hey, I'm giving it my best shot. Let me know if there's any major mistakes I need to fix and I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by LDRU, called Keeping Score and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

Murphy not only hates heat, he loathes it.

The first type of heat he means is his own as a male omega.  Murphy has a rare genetic condition called _Animo Fractus_ disorder _,_ or more commonly, Broken Heart’s Disorder. The basic effect of the illness is that an omega has incredibly intense and sometimes fatal heat cycles, unless they are bonded with an alpha whose rut cycle is synced to theirs. This means that Murphy has a fuckton of health issues that he has to take a fuckton of different pills for all year round. He can’t put a lot of weight on, he’s immune system is shot, he gets cold way too easily etc. He also has to get a series of hormone suppressor injections before every heat.

In some ways he’s lucky that he only gets some minor headaches, a mild fever and occasional fainting spells that he can work through during his heat. In all other ways he’s incredibly unlucky that the disorder didn’t present itself until his first heat at the early age of eleven, which led to his father trying to steal medication, that wouldn’t even help in the end, and dying in a fire that he had lit as a distraction. 

The second type of heat he means is the weather. Like today for example. It’s a balls deep kind of heat, pun intended, and the gang is celebrating their last day of summer freedom.

Murphy’s currently sprawled by Clarke’s latest adventure's mansion size pool. Seriously, the place is a mansion and the pool was made to fit.

The whole design is rather bad ass, with the water edged by rocks then lush green grass and various types of forestry trees and shrubs. The pool seems more like a pristine lake smack bang in the middle of a “who gives a flying fuck” Canadian nature reserve. There’s even a waterfall. A fucking ** _waterfall._**

The group is spread out across the pool party. Clarke, Jasper and Monty are inside cooking a giant summer barbeque. Raven and Wick are bickering on the expanse of grass just to the right of the pool entrance. The group’s two newbie girlfriends are making an odd talkative pair on top of the waterfall. Miller is proving to Bellamy and Finn just how skilled he is at shot gunning a beer. Then lastly, Octavia and Lincoln are facing Harper and Monroe in a game of chicken. By the vicious cackling and terrified squeals, it’s easy to guess Lincoln and Octavia are winning.

Needless to say, Murphy would be happy doing any of those things except maybe the cooking bit, but the omega has found himself apart from the group. He has a nice, surprisingly comfy rock and a nice, low hanging palm leaf offering him shade.

It’s also offering his pre-heat headache shelter from the terribly shitty summer pop music Octavia and Raven had begged to blast over the sound system. The fact that Murphy relates to the high pitched singer’s tale of later days does not help in the slightest.

Murphy really needs to pay more attention to Clarke’s rich bitch beta. Like maybe committing her name to memory. Lexi? No that’s wrong. It’s something way stupider. Like Alex. Maybe even Xena. That one seems the most fitting to Murphy.

So he can’t remember the girl’s name but he certainly remembers the blonde omega drunkenly spilling the story of how they met a few weeks back because that shits hilarious. Apparently, they’d been eyeing each other for some time. The braid loving beta had even come into Arcadia every day for two whole weeks trying to figure out Clarke’s schedule before finally giving in and asking Finn. His reply had been something along the lines of “she comes in when Bellamy needs her to come in”. Which, okay, has been pretty often since Murphy left the wayside café. But hey, he’s still in there every other day helping out, much to his and everyone else’s misery.  An over worked Murphy is a vulnerable Murphy and a vulnerable Murphy is dangerous.

So Clarke’s new stalker had wandered past _Arcadia_ four times a day with every shift rotation in hopes of spotting the blonde. The ruling rich obviously have nothing better to do with their time. Anyway, one day the little Xena warrior princess, yes Murphy is calling her that now, was desperately trying to see through the cafes new _4 th of July, let’s all get high…tea _posters (Bellamy left Jasper alone with Clarke for **_five minutes_** ) she tripped over her precious lion cub. This earned her an impressive ankle sprain, a mild concussion and new coating of charcoal dust to the face.

Murphy lowly chuckles to himself at the thought of buying the pair matching racoon and lion onesies for Christmas. That is if they last half as long as any of Clarke’s other awkward love at first sight dating sprees. However, he kind of hopes this one sticks around since she’s already given Bellamy a run for his money, proving him wrong on how much ice they would need for drinks **_and_** meat. He thinks she would make a great alpha in another life.

A disembodied female voice above Murphy snaps him out of his blissful revere.

“What’s so funny, dickhead?”

By the time Murphy has turned his head and just started to open his eyes, Raven has violently shoved his nice palm leaf to the side. Murphy clamps his seared eyes shut, letting out a guttural groan as he rolls onto his side. Now with both hands and his left foot dangerously dangling into the cool water, Murphy decides to grace his fellow omega with an answer.

“The fact that even your little engineering fuck buddy could wear that two piece better. Really, Reyes, orange just isn’t your colour.”

He is pleasantly surprised when Raven doesn’t kick him into the pool as expected.

“Oh Monster Murph,” her dramatic sigh resonates with Murphy’s soul, “you’ll get your own.”

Murphy snorts indignantly. “Is that an offer, Reyes? Because I get plenty just fine, thank you very much.”

This has Raven letting out a harsh bark of a laugh and storming off to canon ball into the deep end by the water fall. The world is righted as his nice palm leaf is restored to its shading glory. The smug omega is set on going back to dozing when he is yet again interrupted by a disembodied voice. This one however, comes from Murphy’s left and has a deep rumbling alpha quality that sends a chill down his spine.

“You sure about that Murph?”

“If anyone at this lame ass pool party could answer that, it’d be you, darling.” Murphy drawls back, shifting his head so he can see his boyfriend better. His shirtless water droplet covered boyfriend who, is precariously crouching under Murphy’s natural umbrella.

The older of the two is taken aback momentarily by two things. Firstly, the irresistibly sweet scent Murphy still lightly gives off before his heat despite his treatments. Secondly, the sight of Murphy’s striking features. His blue eyes make a piercing contrast against the water’s green reflection and his round lips are bitten to an unholy red. Bellamy swallows despite the newfound dryness in his mouth.

At the same time, Murphy is memorising the new set of summer freckles stretched across Bellamy’s magnificent shoulders. By the gods, does he want nothing more in that moment then to slide into the water and kiss every inch of the alpha’s skin.

But they’re with friends and Bellamy would freak.

Although, with the cover of his new favourite leaf and the way Bellamy is dragging his gaze over Murphy’s back, he half expects a repeat of last night’s 2 am wake up call.

Bellamy had started by running his long calloused fingers through Murphy’s unruly locks of hair; imperfection against imperfection causing Murphy to hide a small smile into his pillow. A “good morning, baby” had tumbled from Bellamy’s lips in a low husk that went straight to the pit of Murphy’s stomach. The alpha had then begun to softly trail his open hand down from the nape of Murphy’s neck to the base of his spine and back up again. Each time, pulling their dark sheets lower and lower over pale skin until he had eventually ended up heavily palming Murphy’s ass and pressing wet hot kisses to the omega’s shoulder.

Okay, so maybe only the first part is socially acceptable but Murphy gives zero fucks. Bellamy, however, gives about twenty.

Even now, his heated gaze is being interrupted by a pained expression all too familiar to Murphy. That mix between guilt, anger and fear erasing all hopes the omega may have had a moment ago. The words that follow are also too heartbreakingly familiar. “Shut up, bitch.” Bellamy grunts before grabbing onto Murphy’s thin wrists and harshly rolling him the last few inches into the brisk water.

The second his head is fully submerged, Murphy lets out a violent scream. Really, it’s all old wounds now. Bellamy isn’t disgusted by him, more ashamed in a sense. Everyone had expected him to end up with someone like Clarke. Or moreover, exactly Clarke. The perfect omega. Always kind but never a push over. Always clever but never patronising. She’s the vivid petals of the rose and Murphy’s the ugly thorns underneath.

His mother used to say that. That he was a snivelling ungrateful bitch of a thorn in her side. Now he’s one in Bellamy’s. He’s rude and blunt and it’s more than difficult for anyone to understand why the golden boy would show affection towards a broken omega like **_Murphy._**

While he’s underwater, time seems to grind to a halting stop, the dull ache of his mother’s words echoing in his mind. He wishes her shrieking voice wouldn’t meld into Bellamy’s harsh shout, but it always does when he’s this exhausted.

It always does after Bellamy rejects him once again.

Murphy doesn’t realise just how much his lungs are burning until a large hand grips his forearm and drags him through the awaiting serene surface. It’s only salt poured over the wound when he realises it was the wrong alpha who came to his ‘rescue’. Of course it was Finn and not Bellamy, who's already moved off to splash under the waterfall with Raven. Murphy knows there’s history there. Just like there’s history with Clarke. Just like there’s history with almost every other omega Bellamy had chanced upon in his high school years. Even Harper had gotten in a drunk and lonely night in junior year.

“Jesus, Murph. By the look on your face I should have let you drown yourself.” Finn laughs, friendly clapping his hand over Murphy’s shoulder. Murphy knows he wouldn’t treat him like he does if Murphy acted like a conventional male omega.

“I wasn’t trying to drown myself.” Murphy snaps back, instantly regretting it as Finn’s warm palm drops from his skin. God, is he really getting that desperate? He obviously is by the new look of concern setting into the alpha’s handsome features. He really has to stop looking at Murphy like he might just drown himself. He decides he needs to change the topic and fast.

“I could drown you, though.” An easy grin slips onto Murphy’s face as he pushes his now soaked hair away from his eyes. His go to slicked back look complementing his odd features as per usual.

“Come at me, white boy.” Finn grins back, circling his hands in front of him in a mock ninja stance. He lives for moments like this when he can put a rare smile on his secret crush’s face.  

Before the omega can reply, Finn has dived. An unexpected laugh erupts from Murphy’s chest as he tumbles back into his awaiting palm leaf.

Across the pool, Bellamy is glaring daggers into the back of Finn’s head. “Shit, Bell. If you’re gonna get all pissy at the fact spacewalker is less awkward with your boyfriend of four fucking years, do it in your own time.” Octavia grouches from her throne atop of Lincoln’s shoulders. Her long hair is pulled into a loose bun; she and it wobble precariously whenever she moves while the hulk of an alpha below her easily manoeuvres his steps to keep her balanced.

It takes Bellamy three tries to rip his gaze away from the arm Finn has clamped over **_his_** squirming omega’s middle.

“Shut it, David, before I take down Goliath.” He half-heartedly pushes his little sister backward with an obnoxious elbow.

“Why don’t you just treat him like any other omega?” Lincoln asks with a genuine look of confusion.

“It is **_Murphy_** were talking about here.” Monroe whispers.

“Yeah, but you barely ever touch him.” Raven pipes in as well, refusing to wither under Bellamy’s scowl.

“I touch him all the time.” Bellamy snaps back, only to be met by an indignant grunt from the higher head of the sea monster to his right.

A mischievous smile spreads over his lips. “Come on, O. You always used to complain about how loud we got.”

“Oh Jesus, I’M HAVING GOD DAMN ‘NAM FLASHBACKS!” Octavia crows, slapping her hands over the tattooed head between her thighs and pretending to faint backwards. The gathering group whoop with laughter at her dramatic show and Lincoln’s terrified cry as water comes crashing over him.

They’re laughing is interrupted by the unnecessarily loud clanging of two pots together. “LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, MAMA CLARKE’S KITCHEN IS OFFICIALLY OPEN!” Jasper screams across the deck.

“Huh?” Murphy coughs, emerging from under Finn’s thick headlock. “FOOD!” Finn bellows before spider monkey climbing his way out of the pool. Once he’s cleared the fence in a rather impressive ‘parkour’ jump, he sprints over the deep oak floors to crash tackle a shrieking Jasper back through the door.

Murphy slowly follows, taking his sweet time to wade through the refreshing water. As he begins his clamber up the rocky pool steps, a wobbly Miller approaches his side.

“Hey,” Miller dopily grins, a fresh hickey from the octopus dubbed Monty standing out against the dark skin of his neck. “Jeez, what are you? Sweet sixteen?” Murphy teases, jamming his shoulder into his best friend’s side. He brushes off Miller’s weak attempt to help him over the final step and marches to a row of towels hanging over the black metal fence.

“You’re just jealous Bellamy doesn’t know how to love you up like my baby does.” Miller’s voice is smooth as honey behind him, making Murphy want to gag.

“Oh, you’re baby loves me up alright.” The omega parrots back smugly.

His best friend dramatically gasps, “Lies!” as he stumbles back into an unsuspecting yet giggling Harper.

“I don’t know,” Monty contemplates from where he’s leaning on the fence between Raven and Bellamy, “he’s kind of cute when he’s wet.”

“What?” is the matching incredulous reply from Miller and Bellamy. Both gape at the raven haired beta with varying degrees of horror.

“Finally, _someone_ appreciates my beauty.” Murphy playfully slings his towel around Monty’s shoulders, only to be yanked back by a disgruntled Miller.

“Hey, I appreciate your beauty or whatever.” Bellamy’s pout at the omega’s statement would be funny if Murphy wasn’t so focused on trying to hide the hand kneading his cramping stomach. Of course, Bellamy notices and subconsciously slips a hand between the fence bars, only to have it smacked away after he hesitates for a second too long.

Bellamy doesn’t get it, just before the sun felt way too hot on his back so he flung the sunscreen bottle at his boyfriend’s feet. Wasn’t that enough?

It seems Murphy has nothing to say to that, so the silence that follows is rather uncomfortable for everyone involved. After a few painful seconds, Murphy makes a pained expression only Miller and Bellamy know how to pick up on before silently taking his towel from Monty and wandering off to find a dry shirt.

Miller declares "alright, you guys head in. I'll be there in a sec,” before pressing a quick kiss to Monty's lips.

"For fucks sake, you're going to put a shirt on, not die in a battle." Whines Harper as she grabs Monroe by the wrist and drags her towards the deck. The beta and omega make an odd match with Monroe’s plain black one piece and Harper’s intricate neon string bikini.

Raven slings and easy arm around Monty's shoulders, turning him away from his boyfriend’s retreating figure. "I like this bikini,” Monty muses, “orange suits you." Raven bristles at the compliment before sending a withering " ** _someone_** appreciates my beauty" back at Murphy, only to be met by an indifferent middle finger.

Bellamy hesitates by the smouldering pool gate, wandering if he should wait for Miller to walk inside before grabbing Murphy and ensuring he understands just how much he appreciates him.

Like Finn doesn't.

He'll do it with kisses.

Like Finn can’t.

Kisses that start off soft but soon turn into little whimpers and vice grip hands entwined through his curls.

Like Murphy would never do for Finn.

Yet, something in the set of Murphy's shoulders tells him the last thing he wants right now is to be man handled. So the alpha turns with a sigh and lightly pads across the deck.

"Why the pout, sugartits?" Miller questions coming up behind Murphy. His taught arms flex impressively as he runs his towel behind his back.

"Don't call me sugartits." Murphy grumbles, pulling his dark grey shirt over his wet hair.

"Look Bellamy's-" Miller begins, but he is quickly silenced by Murphy's sarcastic tone.

"Are we gonna eat," Murphy bites out, "or sit out here and talk about our feelings like real girls?"

"Hey, chill. Only trying to help here." Miller grippes back, angrily pulling his own light blue t-shirt over his shoulders.

"Well fucking stop alright. You don't immediately know everything about my relationship after riding the Minty train." Murphy is really done with Miller’s happy bullshit.  

Miller opens his mouth to argue further before giving up and simply nodding. Honestly, the tension rolling off Murphy's shoulders could match the dry heat of the mid-day air. Miller is really done with Murphy’s unhappy bullshit.

They walk around the pool in a somewhat awkward silence. That is until, they’re coming through the pool gate and Murphy whispers "Hey, bud?"

"Yeah?" Miller pauses, thinking Murphy might want to miraculously open up for once.

"You're wife thinks I'm cute." The omega guffaws before violently shaking his long wet hair out like a fluffy dog. He continues to cackle as he jogs up onto the deck, ignoring Miller calling back "YOU ONLY DO THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW I CAN'T!"

 

~

 

The barbecue lunch tastes surprisingly good for the work of a drop out med student and a couple of pastry chefs. Once he’s scoffed down his last piece of cherry tomato, Murphy sits back and belches loudly before saying "Thanks, princess." This causes Raven to ungracefully splutter out her drink. "What? I'm not a fucking cave man. I have manners." Murphy grins across the table at her while Lincoln enthusiastically thumps her back. "Not a problem, Murphy." Clarke proudly smiles back. "Now I believe Lexa has offered us her downstairs air conditioned cinema, since we can't go swimming for a while."

There’s a sudden clamber to clear plates and get down the stairs to the sweet, sweet heaven of a room below thirty degrees. Heavy footfalls and angry yelling means the battle for both comfortable space and movie pick has begun. Murphy decides its best to stalk in the opposite end of the commotion.

Bellamy stops at the stairs behind everyone, wandering where where his boyfriend's got to now. His instinct to keep tabs on Murphy all times around his heat is heavily pressing into his chest. He’s surprised to see Murphy in the attached giant red kitchen helping Jasper's new girlfriend, Maya, a sweet omega, scrape dishes off into the bin below the full sink.

"Murph, you coming?" He calls, leaning on the door and raising an impatient eyebrow.

"Yep." Murphy replies bluntly, not turning around.

"Want me to save you a spot?"

"Nope."

Bellamy let’s out an exasperated huff before turning and loudly stomping back to the stairs.

"He's… sweet." Maya says, squeezing a generous amount of dishwashing liquid into the hot water. She then elbows him and enthusiastically thrusts the bottle into his face, a giant bubble resting over the cap.

"You’re a dork." Murphy laughs back, surprising himself. "Dear god, I've gone soft." He groans, dramatically dropping some knives into the fresh soapy water.

Maya giggles and throws him a weird smile before asking, "Why don't you want to sit with him?" She pretends not to notice his nervous swallow.

"He talks too much." Murphy grippes, not wanting to give the real answer of how shitty it would be to sit ramrod straight next to the love of his life while everyone else spoons and pretends to be making out quietly. He really hopes Finn has a spot free next to him so there isn’t a repeat of the last ‘Miller had his hand down Monty's pants for the **_whole two hour movie_** ' endeavour.

"You go ahead," Murphy mumbles, "I'll finish these."

"You sure?" Maya gives him that strange smile again. Murphy suddenly remembers Jasper asking him a whole bunch of invasive questions about his disorder around the time he met Maya.

"Go get a spot with Casper the ghost before Monty finally comes to his senses and dumps Miller's ass."

"If anyone around here is Casper the ghost, it’s you." Maya quickly replies, pinching the pale underside of Murphy's arm before scampering away.

"You little..." Murphy calls after her. He likes newbie. Newbie can stay.

By the time Murphy's scrubbed, rinsed and dried every last dish he could find the Avengers is halfway done and downstairs Bellamy thinks he might be on the brink of a panic attack. Maya came down ages ago and what if Murphy is up there by himself doing all the work or feeling lonely or back out in the pool getting burnt or just went home or fainted oh god what if he fainted? Bellamy is about to burst out of his seat on the U shaped couch when he hears someone thumping down the stairs.

Murphy wanders into the strange den of bodies and blankets and instantly flings his arms around himself.

"Jesus it's as fucking cold as Jack Frost's limp dick in here." Murphy hisses.

He hears Clarke swear from across the dimly lit room and is sure she’s about to ask if he needs her to turn up the air-conditioning or some shit when Monroe shushes him from the middle of the couch, a sleepy Harper head in her lap and eyes intensely focused on Iron Man blasting away on the screen.

"Fuck off," Murphy mutters quieter this time as he fights off a vicious shiver.

The thing is, the Murphy from a few months ago would have easily stomped his away across the room, risking life and limb to claim his spot between Miller and Bellamy. But recently Murphy feels like he's been standing on thin ice. Especially since things between him and Bellamy have changed. They bicker less and fight more. Both too tired from long hours at work to put in any effort. Their apartment is a mess and their relationship is steadily heading in the same direction.

So the exhausted omega stands at the edge of the couch, awkwardly shuffling his feet and avoiding everyone's questioning glances. He finally looks up from the screen and across to Bellamy to find the alpha already staring at him. He looks as if he's about to say something when Thor makes a wise crack. Clarke leans back from her spot at his feet to jokingly smack Bellamy in the chest and the moment is gone. Lost to the familiarity of Clarke leaving her arm slung across Bellamy's folded legs.

Looking away, Murphy feels a rage start to swell from the centre of his chest. Something he hasn't felt in a long time. He quickly turns to stomp back up the stairs and probably out the front door when a loud whisper catches his attention.

"Murph, I've got some extra blanket." He slowly spins back on uneasy feet to see Finn kindly smiling up at him.

Murphy feels his whole body deflate. "Oh yeah, sure." He grumbles, carefully lowering himself onto the edge of the mattress next to Finn. He tries his hardest not to look over at Bellamy but he can feel the alpha’s furious glare burrowing into the side of his skull with every passing second. When he’s finally settled into a wonky sitting position, Finn gently twists a large hand into the back of his shirt. "Here, lie down," the alpha whispers kindly again, "it's way comfier."

Murphy lets himself fall back into the new, surprisingly comfy, position and soon forgets all about Bellamy. Lost in the epic New York battle.

By, the time the credits have rolled around, everyone has fallen into food induced lull. Murphy feels his eyes drooping, greatly comforted by the heat radiating from Finn, his measly blanket and the makeshift arm pillow he forcefully stole from the spacewalker.

Bellamy however, does not feel comfortable or sleepy in the slightest. He's on high alert. Every low chuckle or hushed murmur that comes from the corner where Murphy is practically **_lying on top of_** Finn triggers his primal instincts. Octavia had noticed him grinding his teeth harshly and had tried to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, only to be violently shrugged off as if burned. She doesn’t understand how Bellamy can just sit there while his omega is cuddled up to another alpha. If Wick so much as looks at her funny Lincoln will bar his teeth at him.

"What should we watch now?" Lexa asks, slowly disentangling herself from Clarke's dead asleep limbs. A chorus of recommendations followed by some rather heated arguments start up before Lincoln wisely recommends the next Avengers movie.

Murphy couldn't care less so long as he stays in his weird Finn cocoon.

Bellamy couldn't care less so long as Finn gets his cheating hands the fuck off of his boyfriend.

Most of the group either dozes or chats through the next movie and Murphy feels himself nod off more than once.

Finn feels intoxicated by Murphy’s scent in his arms. He knows this is wrong and is setting most of the group on edge. It’s probably the last thing Murphy needs right now but can’t stop himself from looking after the omega when Bellamy’s being such a neglecting ass. He’s always done things like this. Looked after those who get handed the short end of the stick. He did it with Raven when they were kids but this is different. He wants Murphy to pick him because Bellamy has no idea what he’s doing. So he lies there occasionally stealing glances at Murphy sleeping face and tries his hardest not to think of him as the vulnerable omega he uses bitterness to hide.

~~

Murphy was only going to shut his eyes for a second, but then the movie is over and he’s waking up to bright LED lights burning his eyelids. In his delirious state he blindly reaches out for the solid wall of warmth next to him and buries his face into it.

"Jesus, Bell." Octavia hisses, blinking harshly from her spot sprawled across Lincoln’s lap.

"Movie times over. If you guys want more drinks, I’m going to buy some now." Bellamy snaps, ignoring the just woken up groans and excited murmurs from across the room. He needs to do two things. One, get Finn the fuck off Murphy and two, have a nice long screaming match with his boyfriend.

"Murphy, get up." Bellamy kicks the mattress next to his boyfriend’s sleeping head.

"Back off Bellamy,” Finn seethes, “he's tired."

"Like fuck he is." Bellamy growls back looming over the omega pretending to be asleep and the alpha trying to defend him. How **_dare_** Finn question him, not only is he his boss, he’s the established leader of the rag tag group of friends. He just about to reach down and rip Finn’s fucking throat out when Miller lets out an infuriated groan.

"Right because doing a nine hour shift then coming straight to your work party wouldn't tire him the fuck out." Miller barks, only being held in place by Wick's tight legs across his.

"What?" Bellamy freezes. "Well it's not my fault he didn't fucking tell me."

"Can you blame him?" Raven coolly states, much to the room's surprise.

Murphy feels his breath catch in his throat. Raven thinks he doesn’t notice how she always sticks up for him when he’s turned around but he does. He does the same. It’s always been like that with them.

"Hey, I'll come with you to get those drinks." Lincoln says, offering some much needed damage control. He's soon jumping over the pile of bodies on the floor effortlessly.

"Yeah, us too." Clarke calls using Octavia to pull herself up. "We’ll let Murph and the others sleep some more." Murphy can't tell if it’s her understanding as an ex health worker or her sheer determination to make everythingokay but soon enough she's clumped up the stairs with her little party in tow.

A large part of Murphy is glad that his friends are giving Bellamy the smack upside the head he's too coward to. Yet a smaller part at the very back of his mind is on red alert at the fact that people are getting angry because of him. That always leads to terrible, terrible things. Like having to walk six miles in the soaking rain to get to an emergency room so they could pull beer bottle shards out of his back. He’d usually just yank them out himself but those were much deeper than normal and he couldn’t feel quite feel his lower left leg. Murphy likes to think that’s the moment he decided to become an ER nurse.

"Hey, who wants to help me get the hot tub set up?" Lexa asks, sending one of her reserved eyebrows wiggles at Monroe and Harper.

It’s Wick who proclaims "fuck yeah," then leans down to scoop a glowering Raven into his arms bridal style.

 

~~~

 

Slowly but surely everyone starts to filter out of the room and up into the cool summer night air, leaving Murphy lying tucked away in his little corner. He’s silently praying Bellamy’s popped a tyre on the way to the liquor store.

Finally, all that's left is Miller, Monty, Finn and Murphy sitting in the home theatre room. The beta couple are having a heated discussion that Murphy can’t quite decipher but he knows is about him. After a full lazy half hour, Harper hobbles down the stairs and stage whispers "the hot tubs ready and the booze will be here soon."

"Should we wake him up?" Finn quietly mumbles from where he’s leaning against the soft grey couch. The omega is now curled around his side like a small shivering cat and he thinks his chest might explode with how adorable it is. His hand feels as if it’s charged by a lightning bolt where he’s lightly rubbing it up and down Murphy's thigh.

"You shouldn't pity him." Miller remarks out of nowhere.

"I don't," Finn slowly replies, testing the words in his mouth first, "I’ve just seen Raven go through the same thing."

The dark beta hesitates for a second, before merely nodding. Conveying a hundred words with one simple gesture as only Miller can. Monty sighs heavily before quietly saying "Finn and I will head up, you got this?"

"Yeah, leave the grumpy bastard to me." Miller fake whines as he grabs the back of Monty’s head and tips him forward to kiss his forehead.

Finn and Monty reluctantly disentangle themselves from the best friends and bound up the stairs together. Murphy contemplates getting up but he thinks maybe it wouldn’t be worth it. He’s too fucking tired to deal with everyone and if Bellamy wants to see him, which he probably doesn’t now, he knows where to find him.   

"He was only jealous before." Miller says breezily, obviously not buying Murphy's sleeping act.

Murphy owl blinks his eyes open and slowly sits up, subconsciously clutching the blanket as he goes. "He's a prick who wouldn’t have to get jealous if he just…" he trails off to a heavy sigh.

Miller hates seeing his oldest and best friend like this. The usual ice cold fury to his eyes and words dampened by a cloak of pure exhaustion. Murphy’s old nervous ticks have come back, like biting his nails, shoving his hair back from his eyes and the worst of them all, vigorously scratching his skin till it bleeds. "It'll figure itself out. It always does with you two." Miller weakly offers, head hung low.

Murphy doesn't have a reply for that.

 

~~~~

 

Upstairs, Octavia is hitting her brother over the head repeatedly with an empty brown bag.

"You know that doesn't hurt right." Bellamy sighs into his freshly cracked beer.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe this will." Octavia harrumphs, sticking her hand in the bag and thumping it over her brother’s head instead.

"Ow, O." Bellamy hisses, rubbing the tender spot.

"Look you know I think you're a prick some of the time and Murphy's a prick, well, all of the time but that's gives you no right to treat him like dirt." Octavia seethes. Its moments like these that make Lincoln swoon. She paints a picture of fierce beauty despite only wearing a maroon bikini top and tiny denim shorts already zipped open.

"I'm treating him like dirt?" Bellamy shoots back, looking to Clarke for some back up only to find none in her apprehensive expression. “You too?”

"She's right, Bell. Murphy works real hard to prove himself at the hospital and he had every right to fall asleep." Clarke sighs, raising her hands up in defence, she purposefully avoids mentioning that he practically fell asleep on top of Finn.

"Are you fucking serious? He has no right to fall asleep all cuddled up that jack ass." Bellamy fumes, brown eyes glinting harshly. He’s standing with his left hip cocked and right arm flung out, something that Octavia likes to call ‘the-knot-head-thinks-he’s-right-no-matter-what-anyone-says’ pose.

"He's only doing it because you won't fucking touch him." Is Octavia frustrated reply as she throws her hands up in the air. She spins on her heels and grabs Lincoln by the back of his open Hawaii shirt, a ridiculous Secret Santa from the previous year, then proceeds to stomp out the door, head held high.

"I touch him all the fucking time." Bellamy whines yet again to no one in particular, but he soon feels himself shrink under Clarke’s scrutinizing blue eyes.

"Just not when we're around." Monty beeezily comments, slipping into the room from the top landing of the stairs. He isn’t usually one to put a downer on things but he just had to calm Miller down from punching Bellamy out, **_yet again._** Bellamy feels his face heat up first with shame then anger as Finn struts into the room behind the beta and pulls out a beer for himself. The alphas enter into a rather intense glaring match over the rims of their beer cans. Both refusing to back down, until the sound of Miller's harsh chuckle and Murphy's tired laugh erupting from the stairs breaks the tension filling the room like a thick fog. If Murphy thinks the way he adorably drags his feet up every approaching step will make Bellamy forgive him he’s wrong. Kind of. Miller bounds into the room then quickly to Monty's side, clutching the smaller boys awaiting hand in his own.

Jasper picks this moment to stick his head through the adjoining kitchen window and flashing everyone a mischievous grin. “So…giant hot tub time?”

"Here, here." Clarke replies, taking a generous swig of her beer before leading everyone but Bellamy and Murphy out onto the deck like little ducklings once again. Murphy hovers by the stairs, trying his best to justify the Finn spooning to himself and failing miserably. Withering under Bellamy's harsh stare, he slowly begins to walk forward and around the stand alone marble counter to his boyfriend. The alpha contemplates straight up confronting Murphy but isn't sure what scares him more. The fact Murphy could get mad as he usually would or just shut down as he has been for the past few weeks until it got too much and Bellamy screams at him to say something. The omega has finally shuffled his way to Bellamy’s side, watching as the alpha thinks through what to say all by himself. His jaw works furiously as he comes to obviously disagreeable parts of his argument, so Murphy knows that interrupting now would be a bad mistake

Stuck in a strange purgatory, Bellamy finally comes to the conclusion that **_his_** Murphy would never cheat him on him, right? He must admit the last few nights he'd spent lying alone in bed had brought the question about far too many times. But now he knows just how hard Murphy’s trying, he feels like a royal dick. Yet… that still doesn't excuse the fact that Murphy had just slept in the arms of another alpha.

Now, Bellamy has just done a full circle and is back to his original furious accusation. As he turns to call his boyfriend out, he’s met by the sight of heavy under eye bags and worried lips. The thought of Murphy working to the point of exhaustion to prove himself to everyone churns his stomach. His furious words suddenly catch in his throat.

Murphy waits a pregnant few seconds for Bellamy to say something but when he’s sure nothing is going to come out, he cautiously reaches out and grabs the beer clutched to Bellamy's chest.

The omega slowly pulls it back towards himself, Bellamy's hand still wrapped under his, and lifts it to his mouth to take a daring gulp.

"Ugh, Grounder. Gross." He chuckles wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"Then why'd you drink it?" Bellamy snaps back reflexively.

Murphy's smile dies on his lips as his hand unceremoniously drops to his side.

"Fuck," Bellamy mutters, the smell of a distressed omega burning his nostrils. He quickly steps into Murphy's space and places his hand under his boyfriend’s chin. "I'm sorry." He whispers, coming to rest his forehead against Murphy’s with a dull thud.

He hears the click of Murphy’s throat as he swallows harshly before the omega reaches his arms out and shoves Bellamy back. Bellamy is confused at first but soon realises it was just in time for Harper to stick her head through the widow and say "Your loser sister is demanding we play Never Have I Ever and won't let us start till you’re in the hot tub." 

Bellamy coughsto not so subtly cover his hurt. "Won't be a sec, Harps." He spins back to Murphy only to be met by the boy’s now bare back. Bellamy still doesn’t get what he’s doing wrong.

"I bought you some Jack Daniels." He pathetically murmurs to his feet, gripping his beer can hard. Maybe reaching out and tracing the flexing muscles of Murphy's back as he stretches to get a glass is the best idea right now.

"Yeah, I found it, thanks." Murphy grinds out. "Go get in the tub with the others. I need to find some ice."

"Let me-"

"Go, Bell." Murphy finally snaps over his shoulder ending all further discussion. He harshly twists the top off the bourbon bottle and begins to pour a more than substantial amount in.

"Right, sorry." Bellamy murmurs again as he pushes past his boyfriend, tail between his legs.

Murphy stands in the kitchen for a good ten minutes after making his drink, just shoving his hands against his closed eyes and willing himself not to cry. He hasn't cried since he was eleven. It was his Dad's funeral so he isn't about to start again. That would mean another man he loves leaving him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully in the next couple of days!


	3. Do You Know Where The Wild Things Go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tubs, waterfalls and a whole bunch of drunk people's tears. (Part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short but part two will be up very shortly!  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by ALT-J, called Breezeblocks and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

"There you are, we were waiting asshat." Is Murphy's kind greeting from Octavia. She is now submerged in the steaming water and yet again in her favourite place on top of Lincoln. Jasper wasn't joking, the hot tub is pretty fucking giant but the group is still a tight fit. Most people have arms slung around their significant others or omega’s huddled in their laps. The tub itself like the rest of the house, beautiful yet practical. It’s a basic dark wood circle that matches the deck floor but is just below ground level to prevent the water from spilling over the bowrds.

"I said to start without me, but I'm flattered you waited so I can drink you all under the table." Murphy calls back to her. His feet softly thud over the deck as he approaches the group of friends.

This time Bellamy has thought ahead and forced everyone to shuffle over so Murphy has to sit between Miller and himself. The omega is so distracted by trying to worm his way out of this he trips over the lip of tub. He would have gone flying face first into the bubbling water too if Bellamy hadn’t easily steadied him with one hand on his upper thigh. The omega huffs, but it sure isn’t a thank you of any kind, and plonks himself into the water. He was forced to take out his contacts for the hot tub part of this crappy night and the only glasses he could find were Bellamy’s dorky horn rimmed ones. He sinks as low as he can so the scars littered over his pale skin stop bringing up that demeaning look to people's eyes. He also does it to get away from the arm Bellamy has slung around the back of the hot tub only because the alpha he has his right arm behind Harper's back too. Monroe's unhappy grumbles at this only helps to elevate Murphy's agitation. At the very least the steam is helping his lungs expand fully for the first time since he woke up.

“So, who’s starting?” Harper beams, grabbing Monroe’s hand underwater and pretending like it’s no big deal. Monroe on the other hand looks as if she’s about to choke on her own tongue.

“Lexa, since she's the host,” Octavia beams back. The evil glint in her eyes triggers Murphy’s stomach to drop a few inches, “then we go clockwise.”

“That’s only so you can go next.” Raven teases from her place between Finn and Wick. She even flicks a handful of water at the other omega for good measure. Murphy’s having issues making out who is who here, the steam doing strange things to the lenses of Bellamy’s glasses. The young omega swears under his breath and straightens his back up against Bellamy’s arm only for his skin feels as if it’s being branded with every point of contact. It might just be worth the loss of sight to sink back down again.

“Shut up,” Octavia flits a hand around in Raven’s face, lucky the omega isn’t in a biting mood, “she's thinking.”

Lexa does indeed have her thinking face on, but by what she starts with, Murphy thinks she might of had a game plan all along.

“Never have I ever thought about having sex with anyone here tonight.” Obviously, everyone in the group of friends drinks to this.

“A bunch of horny bastards if you ask me.” Wick proclaims, his flushed cheeks reminding Murphy of the terrible sun burn he acquired at the last summer bash. Bellamy, being the tanned asshole he is, had forgotten the sunscreen. He **_did_** go out and buy three oversized tubs yesterday but that doesn’t change shit.

Octavia is taking her sweet time with picking what she should say, her head cocked to the side in consideration. “Okay, okay never have I ever actually had sex with anyone here tonight.” Unsurprisingly enough everyone but Jasper, Maya, Monroe and Lexa drink. Murphy’s just opened his mouth to call Clarke out on her weak game when Monroe loudly interrupts.

“Harper, what?” She’s giving the omega a look that greatly resembles a drowning fish. Murphy notes the way Harper blushes and Bellamy shifts his arm back towards himself is real fucking subtle.

“It was like six years ago, alright.” Harper dodges but her voice is about two octaves higher than usual.

Octavia is content with letting the omega and alpha squirm, the deer-in-head-lights look on Bellamy’s face enough entertainment for her night. That is until her eyes flicker to how tightly Murphy’s gripping his glass and decides to mercifully move things along. “Lincoln?”

Lincoln tips his head forward as he contemplates. After a rather long pause hevoices his decision over Octavia’s shoulder. "Never have I ever been in trouble with the police." A large portion of the group drink. Murphy and Miller even cheers with wicked grins. Lexa hides an impressed smug in the rim of her glass when Clarke proudly takes a gulp to that.

"Jasper, you've been in trouble with the police before?" Maya whispers, as if some passing policeman might overhear and arrest them all on the spot.

"Oh please, he got caught trying to sell hash out of his mum’s sanitary purse." Monty teases, causing everyone to burst Into laughter and cheers. Wick even brings his arm around Raven and to shoot Jasper a goofy thumbs up. Finn throws Murphy a look that screams 'amateurs' making the omega chuckles softly into the top of his wrist. Bellamy’s arm tenses against Murphy’s shoulders. Fuck. The omega turns to look at his boyfriend for the first time since he fell into the water.

The decision is instantly regreted when his nose almost bumps Bellamy’s chin. He goes to shrink away but is met by Miller’s solid arm against his. Furious brown eyes meet guilty blue ones through thick lenses making Murphy honestly feel like a bug pinned under Bellamy's thumb. The hunched omega catches his lower lip between his teeth and lets it flick back out again, not missing how Bellamy’s eyes impulsively follow the motion. For a brief second he thinks Bellamy might reach up to trace the faint red line like he always does but then he seems to remember where he is and the moment evaporates.

"Alright, alright," Monroe yells over everyone as she shifts forward "never have I ever batted for my own team." The only surprise in that one is Wick stubbornly taking a swig.

"WICK, WHAT?" Is everyone's general reaction but Raven cries it the loudest.

"I went to a catholic boarding school in Norway, fuck off." The blonde draws out his last word with a rude hand gesture ran in a rifle around the group. From underneath his arm Raven makes a rude hand gesture of her own and Murphy notices Lexa crack her first smile of the night.

"Harps your up," Raven says, pulling her feet under herself as she pats the side of Wick’s face patronisingly.

"Oh, um,” the omega taps the hand still holding Monroe’s against her mouth in deliberation, “never have I ever been in a threesome."

Only Bellamy, Finn and Lexa drink to that one. Both Finn and Bellamy look cautiously to Murphy as they lower their beers because honestly, the omega looks as if he’s about to burst a vein with his level of bitch face. Bellamy's even beginning to feel guilty at this point, so he subtyl shifts closer to his warm boyfriend. The aim was to fully press his thigh along Murphy's, safely concerned under water but Murphy jerks back so hard he's prectivally on top of Miller. Bellamy really doesn't get what'sts happening. One second Murphy's looking at him like he wants Bellamy to take him apart on the spot then the next he's avoiding him like he's plagued. Realising it’s his turn, the alpha takes a deep breathe and lets his I’m-the-fucking-king smirk slip onto his features. "Never have I ever deep throated anything over an eight incher." Murphy freezes. He did not just...the group’s attention quickly snaps to a shrinking Murphy. He just did. Fuck. Some of the friends obviously thinks it's a disdainful joke (Lexa), some look outright disgusted (Raven) and some even look proud (Wick). With all eyes on him, the omega feels a mischievous smirk tug at his lips. With a shrug, the pale omega leaves his glass cradled against his chest. A chorus of taunts ring out across the tub as Bellamy gasps at his boyfriend in betrayal. When plain gawking at Murphy in anger fails he resorts to sharply slapping the omega's shoulder. Finally, Murphy admits defeat and takes a swift drink, only to spit it out again when he locks eyes with Octavia trying to sneakily do the same.

"Murph, what- OH MY FUCK! NO, O, OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Bellamy's cries of terror are lost to the hot tub patron’s raucous laughter.

"Wait, wait" Murphy decides to force the sudden attention onto an unsuspecting Miller for his turn, "never have I ever eaten someone out for over 20 minutes then immediately texted my best friend to brag about it."

Miller blinks, then blinks again. He doesn’t even bother to turn his head as he fires Murphy a glare that means he’s in deep shit now. Still, the beta takes a dignified gulp. Finn and Wick let out matching cheers as Lexa drinks as well. Surprisingly, Monroe does the same causing more than a few people to wolf whistle until finally the circles ends with Bellamy taking a triumphant swig. Murphy looks at him in total shock, then over to a blushing Clarke in sheer terror, then back to Bellamy. The group is deathly silent as Murphy attempts to process this news, but Octavia's beats him to it.

When she's finally stopped screeching and the bubbling laughter has once again died down, it's Miller's turn. He unhurriedly disentangles himself from a still beet red Monty and turns in his spot to look Murphy dead in the eye.

"Never have I ever had a crush on my third grade teacher and then confessed it to the whole class using building blocks, spelling both her name **_and_** my own wrong."

This has the group really hooting as Murphy mutters "fucking traitor" into his drink.

On the opposite side of Miller, a mischievous smile falls over Monty's features. "Never have I ever been so high I confused my boyfriend's room with his parent’s and crawled into their bed fully naked." The dark beta flails his hand at his boyfriend in a look of pure betrayal before violently slamming his drink down. It takes about five minutes for Murphy to stop laughing after everyone else this time.

"Oh! I've got mine," Jasper noisily proclaims, fully unaware he's almost elbowing Maya in the face with his tipsy chicken dance, "never have I ever done something sexual to get out of trouble."

Chosen few drink, including Murphy. It all seems in good faith until Finn decides to deductively wink at the omega and tip his head back to drink. Bellamy catches the alphas gesture and is letting out an obnoxious "figures" before he can stop himself.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean, Blake?" Murphy's growls out, forcing the alpha down under his intense blue gaze.

Bellamy puts up his hands up in a mock defence. "I was only saying-"

"Well don't." Miller interrupts. The hot tub falls silent as Murphy harshly shoves a snarling Bellamy back from the beta.

The group shares slightly awkward alcohol induced glances until a brave Monroe decides to break the tension "Hey, Maya you're up."

The shy omega bites her lip in concentration before letting out a quiet, "Never have I ever been in love.” Now that's just way tii fucking want and fuzzy for Murphy. The long term established couples and a few exes of the group take their drinks but Bellamy pauses right before the rim of his can touches his lips. Murphy is making no move to drink, instead he's just pushing his oversized glasses up the bridge of his nose. A range of emotions flicker over Bellamy’s features like a broken lightbulb until he eventually settles on his trusty pride. Wether this is to hide the sudden wave of panicked hurt crashing over him is nobody's business but his.

"Are you seriously not going to fucking drink?" He slowly grits out, refusing to look at the omega.

"Relax asshole, my glass is empty, but hey thanks for the trust." Murphy's on his last fucking nerve tonight. The only reason he isn't snapping is because he's sure Lexa wouldn't appreciate blood in her fancy ass vanished deck. He's going to hold onto the pent up ball of energy wreaking havoc in his chest until this idiotic game ends then he'll drag Bellamy out to the car and have at it.

"Can you blame me?"

It didn't take very long for Bellamy to pinpoint his last nerve only to tear it to shreds with his teeth now did it? Murphy refuses to accept hes being childish as he completely ignores the fact his boyfriend exists.

"Rightio," Clarke loudly interrupts as she clambers to her feet, her blue bikini slipping dangerously low in her hurry.  "I think some people need some new drinks! Bell, a hand?"

Bellamy hesitates for a second to purposefully drag his eyes over Clarke’s figure. He shouldn't be goading Murphy like this but he can't help himself. He can't take Murphy's shutting him out again. He **_needs_** the pale omega's radiating fury to feel like a normal couple again. He’s stuck on a slippery proverbial slope with no idea where his brain’s brakes are.

"Murphy-"

"No, no. Go and help your little omega in distress."

"Screw you, Murphy." Clarke simmers as Lexa sends a vicious growl in his direction.

"Clarke? Drinks?" Octavia frantically pleads, throwing a pointed wary look at her brother.

 

~

 

Small conversations gradually start up around the circle as they wait for the hot-headed pair to return. Completely avoiding all attempts at uncomfortable small talk, Murphy lets out a shuddering breath. He furiously rubs his tired eyes under the large glasses perched on his nose. He really doesn't want to look at anyone's disapproving glare right now but soon his eyes start to complain under the constant pressure. Once he finally lowers his hands, the first thing he sees is Raven leering at him with that strange angry-pity-understanding look on her face. It only makes Murphy want to scrunch his eyes back up again despite the pain. Instead he drags his gaze around the group baiting for more disgusted looks. The omega is pleasantly surprised to find not everyone is glaring at him like they were before. Yes, Lexa is still glowering at him but after one pointed growl she looks away in repulsion. Finn shoots him an eyebrow to silently ask if he's okay so he gives a short nodded reply. It isn’t until he realises Octavia is blatantly glaring at him like it's all his fault that he feels the sickening conformation he was originally searching for. Finn downer mean to follow Murphy's gaze but once he realises he shoots Octavia a get-back-in-line look. She rolls her eyes at him as if to say 'of course it's you' before leaving the slpha turn back to his huddled crush. "Murph...” Finn starts but the blue orbs that peer up at him through thick lashes steal his breath away for a second.

Of course, this is the point that Bellamy decides to grumpily stomp back to the hot tub and shove Murphy's drink at him. He even pushes his damp curls away from his eyes to effectively stare Finn down.

Finn’s had it up to his ears with Bellamy’s possessive-yet-pretending-not-to-give-a-fuck-deal so he looks the other alpha straight in the eye and says "never have I ever had sexual thoughts about a person in this circle-"

"We've already had that one!" Raven interrupts from next to him, her words slurring together slightly.

"I'm not finished... Never have I ever had sexual thoughts about a person in this circle, while with my significant other."

This time Raven scoffs loudly. "Digging your own grave there aren't you?"

"Oh come on Rey," Wick complains, holding the omega tighter against himself "like you haven't said Monty's name while I've taken you from beh-"

"STOP! NO RAVEN I LOVE YOU BUT NO!" Monty screeches shaking his head back and forth violently like he can protect himself from those images if he bangs his brain against his skull fast enough.

Raven looks across to Wick, perfectly aware of how her pony tail smacks Finn in the face as she goes. “Okay then.” The brave omega, and the few others involved in that high school love triangle debacle drink. It seems they’re about to move on when Bellamy takes a drink. The hot tub yet again falls into a nervous silence, all of them waiting for Murphy’s answering explosion. The blue eyed omega sits eerily still, as tense as a rubber band seconds away from snapping. He mechanically brings his glass to his mouth then proceeds to down the whole thing in three painful gulps.

Bellamy suddenly finds a tattoo on Lincoln’s forearm incredibly interesting.

Murphy finishes with an ungraceful hiccup and tips his head back, honestly not wanting to see everyone’s reaction. His head is really pounding now and the hot tub is suddenly way too hot warm.

“I just got you that.” Clarke finally grumbles over the roaring sound of bubbles popping in everyone’s ears.

“Good, because I'm sick of this stupid fucking game.” Murphy replies to the open night sky. His distressed scent must be making everyone rather uncomfortable since it’s even clouding his own senses. He begins to lift himself out of the water but a mild summer night’s breeze blowing through causes him to shiver violently.

“Murphy, wait,” Maya calmly says as Miller reaches up to grip Murphy’s wrist and yank him back into the warm water, “what else is there?”

“Spin the bottle?” Harper quickly pipes in, giving Monroe a quick wink. Across the water Octavia bounces in Lincoln’s lap and claps excitedly.

“Fuck no.” Murphy grits out and tries to push back out of the tub again.

“Yeah, no thanks.” Bellamy agrees, attempting to follow Murphy.

 “Changed my mind, let’s do it.” Murphy kisses his teeth and again sinks back into the water.

“YES!” Octavia cries eagerly. “Okay, Raven you go first.”

 

~~

 

The game is about as interesting as Murphy assumed it would be with awkward pecks and the occasional couple make outs. Monroe and Lexa get matching pissy faces whenever their respectable omega girlfriends land on someone other than themselves and Wick gets way too into it with **_everyone._** But, other than that Murphy, who hasn’t been landed on yet thank fuck, finds the whole thing mind numbingly dull. That is of course until Miller gets Bellamy and it’s the funniest thing the omega’s seen in months. Miller looks just about ready to flee the country and Bellamy looks as if he’d be more comfortable hugging a cactus. They both pull back and wipe away at their mouths like a pair of six year olds, a fact Murphy loudly states over everyone else’s drunk laughter.

Murphy hates that he holds his breath when Bellamy stretches out and spins the bottle. He swears that it goes that little bit longer just to spite him. The fucker even lands on **_Harper_** of all people. Bellamy turns and grins down at the **_wrong_** omega before lightly pressing his lips to hers.

Harper blindly flings out a slightly sloppy arm to weakly flick the bottle around. It barely makes three spins before its stopping at Bellamy again.

“Aw, can’t get enough of me Harps?” Bellamy grins again, this time reaching out to cradle the side of her face. A nervous giggle bubbles from her throat as she crashes forward and gives Bellamy a loud wet smack. Really, Murphy shouldn’t blame the drunk girl for crumbling under the full brunt of the alpha male of their group, but he does. Clarke scoffs as Bellamy dramatically rubs his hands together this time before letting the bottle off on another vicious spin.

Murphy certainly doesn’t hold his breathe this time and instead tilts his head back to stare up at the expanse of stars over the friend’s heads. He lets his eyes fall shut to the sound of everyone’s loud ‘ohhs’ as the bottle does its final laps around. He doesn’t even notice when they abruptly fall silent either.

 _Please god, don’t be Clarke._ Murphy thinks as he lets his head fall forward again. It’s not Clarke. The lip of the empty bottle stares him down and officially seals his depressing fate.

“The one we’ve all been waiting for, am I right?” Wick tries but it doesn’t relieve anyone of their rigid poses.

Murphy knows Bellamy’s looking at him, he can feel his eyes burrowing into his temple, yet he isn’t ready to face his alpha just yet, so he stays staring at the traitorous fucking bottle in front of him.

“Murph,” Bellamy begins, expecting a sarcastic remark like ‘just get it over with’ in reply but the omega stays eerily silent, still refuses to meet his gaze. Bellamy swallows and gently brings both hands up to cup Murphy’s surprisingly delicate face. At any other time he would be dying internally over the sight of Murphy’s cornflour blue eyes shining behind his own dorky glasses and awaiting soft red lips. Who’s he kidding, he still is, but the feeling is entwined with something dark and demanding deep in his chest. He lets his head tip to the side slightly before leaning in for the most unfulfilling kiss of his whole life. After he draws back, Murphy feels stiff and unresponsive beneath his hands so he brusquely drops them to the water below.

“Seriously,” Raven mutters, “after four fucking years of endless bragging about kinky sex, that’s all we get?”

Something clicks in Murphy’s jaw.

“It’s my turn now, right.”

Bellamy hadn’t thought this far ahead yet.

Murphy reaches out.

Murphy can’t kiss someone else.

The bottle perfectly spins under Murphy’s quick hand.

He’s about to go into heat, sure it’s a different version to what normal omega’s have, but it’s still a **_heat_** for fucks sake.

The bottle’s spinning too fast for Bellamy’s eyes to keep up.

What if he lands on another alpha and they pick up on his scent?

It starts to slow.

What if it lands on Wick?

No one’s cheering this time.

What if it lands on Lincoln?

The bottle stops.

“No.” Bellamy declares immediately.

“Don’t be such a fucking hypocrite.” Murphy bites back. He goes to move off the bench and walk forward but Bellamy shoots a possessive hand out to tightly grip his elbow.

“I said no, Murphy.” He squeezes tighter and feels Murphy’s joint creak under his fingers.

“That hurts.” Murphy hisses, yanking his arm away from where Bellamy has unclenched his fist as if burned.

Finn feels his heart in his throat as his eyes flick between the bottle pointing smack bang at him and the approaching omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger and any mistakes its about 2am here :D


	4. But Please Don't Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot tubs, waterfalls and a whole bunch of drunk people's tears. (Part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut and fluff towards the end of this one and I'm terrible at writing both so ENJOY!  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Troye Sivan, called Bite and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

“Oh come on Bell, you are being a bit unfair here.” Clarke exclaims, always one to call out bullshit mistreatment of omegas just because they’re omegas.

“Thank you, Griffin.” Murphy mumbles at the exact same time Octavia growls “Stay out of it, Clarke.”

Murphy positions himself so he’s easily looming over a star stuck Finn. All the alpha can focus on is the feel of Murphy’s cool hands over the hammering pulse in his neck. The sight of Murphy’s parted dark lips. The taste of bitter beer on his tongue soon to be mixed with spiced bourbon. Yet out of all them, it’s the sweet scent of Murphy filling his nostrils that demands his attention. By the gods does the omega smell wonderful.

“You did just have your tongue down Harper’s throat.” It’s Miller angry growl this time.

“Murphy, do not-” Bellamy tries again, rising to his feet.

“Fuck off, Bell,” is Murphy’s whispered reply before his lips are crashing into Finn’s.

The kiss is just what Finn would expect from his crush. It’s all passion and heat and before he knows it the hands that originally had no idea what to do are reaching up to grip Murphy’s hips. His fingers have only just brushed the unbelievably soft skin he’s been craving for years now when a malicious hand garbs his wrist and **_twists._** Murphy’s lips and hands are yanked from him too soon and a large hand wraps around his throat. He feels himself be lifted out of his seat before his back harshly slams into hard wooden floors.

This all happens in a space of about ten seconds so by the time Finn comes to his senses and tries to push the snarling figure off him Wick, Lincoln and Miller have yanked Bellamy away.

“ ** _DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN!”_** The furious alpha bellows, he manages to push the three men off him and goes to lunge at the gasping Finn again when Murphy steps out in front of him.

“ ** _BELLAMY, STOP!”_** Bellamy blinks, as if he’s only just come back from a wild possession and in some ways he has. In the scramble to get Bellamy off Finn, Murphy had been nicked on the left cheek by one of Raven’s nails as she caught him seconds before he cracked his skull open on the side of the tub.

Of course, Bellamy doesn’t know this and instantly goes into protect-my-omega mode. He grabs Murphy by the scruff of his neck not too gently and tilts his head back into better light.

“Did he hurt you?” Bellamy’s gruff commanding voice goes straight to the pit of Murphy’s stomach, despite all that’s happening and it takes him an instant to gather his thoughts.

“No, asshole,” Murphy seethes as his eyes clear and he roughly pushes Bellamy away from him, “you did.”

He spins on his heels and Bellamy is left blankly staring at the back of his head as he climbs out of the tub.

Murphy first quickly checks that Finn can swallow properly and doesn’t feel any painful or strange sensations around his neck before moving onto his wrist and gently prodding along the bone.

“Does it hurt anywhere?”

“No.” Finn replies in a daze, perplexed as to why Murphy is crouched in front of him and offering him help after what Bellamy just did. His misses a breath.

“Here, sit up.” Clarke coos as she kneels on his other side. She and Murphy help the alpha to slowly right himself.

“Make a fist for me.” Murphy says, he definitely isn’t cooing but his voice has a caring quality that makes Finn’s heart swell.

“Good. Now were gonna roll it around and I want you to tell me when it hurts.” He cradles the injured arm in his soft hands and helps Finn gingerly roll his wrist until it almost makes a full 360° before Finn gasps out “ow, now.”

“Alright, just a bit of a sprain. Wrap it up, don’t use it too much and it’ll be fine in a few days.” Murphy says again in that oddly comforting voice. Finn gazes at the omega through the still sturdy glasses for a moment before Clarke hooks a steady hand under his arm.

“Thanks, Murph,” she’s smiles softly as they all rise to their feet, “I’ll go bandage him up.”

By the time Clarke and Finn have hobbled through the kitchen door, Murphy has twisted back around to a grimacing Octavia inches from his nose.

“Where’s Bellamy?” He grits out not needing to see if his boyfriend’s still in the tub. Octavia doesn’t reply at first and suddenly Murphy is way too tired to have to deal with two different Blake’s emotional turmoil.

“Why should you care?” She venomously spits out at him at last.

“Octavia. Where **_the fuck_** is my boyfriend?” He spits back with twice as much poison. She only resorts to glaring at him again. “Fine,” he deadpans, “I care because he’s too drunk to drive and will total my car.”

Octavia’s mouth twists into a vicious snarl and she’s barely held back by Monroe and Harper before Raven adds an extra hand into the mix and pushes her towards the direction Bellamy must have stalked off in. “Lincoln took off after him,” she sighs, “you happy now?”

“Quit blaming me for **_their fucking problems,_** ” Murphy grits out, “it’s not my fault he can’t just…” He trails off into silence and once again reaches under his glasses to irritatedly rub at his tired eyes.

Raven gives him that shitty look again, despite him not even being able to see her, before she lets out a heavy sigh and starts directing everyone back inside. 

 

~~~

 

Everything eventually cools off as the group separates. Murphy spends the rest of his night solemnly watching everyone else drunkenly roam around from giant room to giant room. Finn, Wick, Miller and Lincoln end up playing several hammered rounds of pool. Octavia and Raven regularly disappear outside to talk Bellamy down from whatever the fuck he’s doing out there. Monroe and Harper leave early after the omega vomits up the contents of her night onto Clarke’s legs. Clarke and Lexa disappear upstairs to get towels and never return. Then lastly, Jasper and Monty introduce Maya to the ‘wild, wicked world of weed’.

 

~~~~

 

The night ends with Lincoln carrying an angry, shouting Octavia down the driveway to where Raven and Wick are pouring Finn into a maxi-cab. Jasper and Maya are cuddling in the giant upstairs bathtub and Miller and Monty crash in a random bedroom in the East wing (the place had fucking wings) and Murphy is just left sitting in the kitchen by himself, thoroughly freezing his ass off.

At about two o’clock, Clarke waddles in through the door leading onto the deck wearing only her old George Washington med school sweat shirt and a pair of rubber ducky underpants.

“Please tell me those aren’t yours.” Murphy laughs from his spot atop the stand alone marble counter. He quickly pulls on the glasses he was fidgeting with before she whirls around to face him.

“HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS, FUCK!” She startles, gripping her heart as if she, a perfectly healthy twenty-two year old, could keel over from a heart attack at any moment.

“No, it’s just me, Murphy.”

“Shut up, asshole.” She breathes out but the smile on her lips says she’s not too fussed by his presence.

“Hey, at least one of us got lucky tonight.” He snickers, pointing at her mangled hair.

“Four times in a row, Murph. Four. In a row.” The blonde deadpans and Murphy lets out a bitter laugh.

“Oh, wow. I really didn’t need to know that.”

The princess blows him an undignified raspberry and they settle into a comfortable silence as she pads to the nearest pantry. She digs around in there for about five minutes before she victoriously pulls out a giant box of Lucky Charms. Murphy impatiently clicks his fingers at her before she can even grab some herself, causing her to roll her eyes and reluctantly hand over the cereal. They pass it back and forth in silence for a good while before she finally states “you look cold.”

“And?” He bites back, trying to stretch his measly t-shirt further over his knees.

“The pools heated.” She replies, a confusing smug smile stretching over her lips.

“I thought you wouldn’t be for swimming while drunk.”

The blonde omega takes the box from him one final time and scoffs. “We both know you haven’t had a drink all night since the hot tub.”

Murphy narrows his eyes suspiciously at her before grumbling “fuck off, Confucius.”

“I’ll fuck off if you go swimming.” She states, already walking backwards towards the stairs leading up.

“Yes, mum.” Murphy says before he can stop himself and it really isn’t worth the sad smile he gets in return. Avoiding the blonde’s gaze, he gingerly hops down from the bench. He really is incredibly cold and the polished floor is an unpleasant shock for his poor feet.

“Oh, Murphy?” Clarke calls from where she’s just started to ascend. “I rang mum and she’s agreed to giving you the next two days off."

“Well fuck me,” Murphy halts in his tracks and turns around with a disbelieving look on his face, “thanks, princess.”

“No problem!” She throws over shoulder not stopping till she gets to the top of the stairs. She glances back down and Murphy is only just turning back to the door so she calls out to him again. “One last thing!”

“Jesus what now?” He groans not bothering to turn around this time.

“They’re not mine.”

She vanishes around the corner, leaving Murphy snickering to himself again.

 

~~~~

 

The water is blissfully warm as promised and Murphy can't resist the sinful moan that escapes his lips as he sinks into waist height.

The water appears to be black everywhere around him with some small white lights casting confusing shapes around the edges. The waterfall however is a strange shimmering blue though and Murphy puts it down to some strange reflection from the mansion.

It takes a moment of bobbing in and out of the water gently for his teeth to stop chattering. Soon enough the omega even finds that dipping his head into the water does wanders for his straining eyes. He stays under for a good half minute before finally resurfacing. He first shakes his head back and forth in an attempt to rid the water from his hair and face then reaches his lean arms up to push his long wet heart from his eyes. He takes a few steady breathes and feels his lungs contracting slightly, a symptom he gets during his heat when Bellamy isn't around to keep him overly warm.

He stands in the water, head tilted back, eyes closed and hands lightly resting on the water’s surface for a solid fifteen minutes. He lets the smell of wet moss and the sound of running water take over until his thoughts finally stop scratching through his brain like stinging nettle.

Eventually he lets his head tilt forward and eyes blink open, but his moment of serene peace is ruined by a blurry face watching him from behind the waterfall. A blurry face with brown eyes and matching brown curls and pursed pink link.

Murphy's going to murder, Clarke.

He would hope that Bellamy hadn't seen him but the alpha is staring straight at him. He sees faintly rather than hears Bellamy's exasperated sigh as a hand reach out through the flowing water and waves Murphy over.

He expects Bellamy to pull his hand back into what is now obviously to Murphy a cave, but instead the alpha's long lean fingers stay out stretched.

Murphy lets out a matching sigh before slowly paddling to the fall. He finally understands why Bellamy's hand is still outstretched when the current becomes slightly stronger and he almost misses the steps leading under the fall of shimmering water.

He uneasily steps through the waterfall and expects to come out the other side into pitch black darkness but is soon lightly gasping at the sight before him. The strange blue glow of the fluid falls was not cast by a reflection, but instead from two lights embedded into the smooth rock under the water’s surface. The cave could easily fit three people sitting across the semicircular bench Bellamy is currently occupying and Murphy can stand freely without having to worry about bumping his head on the slightly uneven ceiling. The material of both the ceiling and walls is a mystery to the omega as the light it reflects feels more fitting to a low class VIP room in a LA strip club. The matching blue waves come to about Bellamy's sternum and create intricate patterns on both the cave walls and the alpha's dark features.

Bellamy is leaning back against the smooth rock surface and just peering up at Murphy under wet lashes, his hand still clutched around the omega's pale one. His silence rings louder in Murphy's ears then the cascading water behind him and only seems to increase in pitch over and over with each passing second until Murphy just can't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry," the younger of the two chokes out to a spot on the wall right above Bellamy's head. Bellamy is silent for so long that Murphy has to let his eyes fall down, checking that the alpha hasn't passed out. But no, he's just staring back with that hurt glaze over his eyes. It’s the one that always reminds Murphy of a kicked puppy.

"For?" Bellamy breathes out, needing to hear Murphy say it so he knows it isn't just in his head. Murphy's lower lip wobbles and Bellamy's feels his heart jump into his thick throat.

"For not being good enough."

The genuine look of confusion on Bellamy's face doesn't seem to register to the omega. Bellamy frantically searches his features for an answer but only finds years of abuse and self-loathing hiding beneath the cracking facade.

"Fuck Murph, no," Bellamy surges forward, his dripping hands land on Murphy's tight shoulders, "you are good enough. You always have been and you always will be."

Hope flickers across those piercing blue eyes.

"Its just..." Bellamy begins but Murphy has already turned his head and let out a broken sob. The sound goes straight to Bellamy's every internal organ and before he knows it he's wrapped his left arm around Murphy's back and pulled him into his lap. His right hand slides up to the side of Murphy's neck on its own accord and his thumb begins to gently massage the juncture of Murphy's tensed jaw.

He's sways the omega back and forth in his arms and whispers sweet nothings until Murphy's breathing finally evens out against his torso.

Murphy uses his hands crumpled against Bellamy's broad chest as leverage to lean back and peer at Bellamy once again.

"You're my everything," he barely whispers, "I can't lose you."

The omega’s eyes are drawn down to Bellamy's parted lips but he speaks again, clearer this time. "Please… Please promise me it's not just all in my head and you do actually love me."

Bellamy releases a short wet laugh and moves his hand up to cradle the side of Murphy's face. "I love you," Murphy's eyes flicker to Bellamy's lips again, "so fucking much and I will never leave you, no matter what you do, I promise."

"You can't promise that." Murphy whispers again, this time looking down to wear his hand is lying over Bellamy's thumping heart.

"I know." Bellamy grips the bottom of Murphy's chin and forces him to look up at him again. He pauses for a moment and just gazes into those blue eyes and breaths over those pink lips before pulling Murphy down into a searing kiss.

It's all tongue and teeth and Bellamy surges forward to gain better access to his omega’s mouth but Murphy pushes him back by sliding his arms up around his neck. Bellamy grips the hair at the back of his head and yanks in a final response. The pair pant heavily against each other’s swollen mouths and Bellamy lets his left hand trail down to Murphy's lower back. He lightly kneads the base of his spine, knowing it will never fail to make Murphy melt against him and it does.

Murphy presses a gentle chaste kiss to the alpha's lips only to pull back, then do it again. He does this over and over again, timing shallow thrust against the hard length underneath him to flicks of his tongue and nips at Bellamy's lower lip. Soon enough Bellamy's groaning with every drag of fabric over his sensitive cock and the teasing pace becomes too much and too little all at once. He readjusts his arms so his hands can create a vice grip over Murphy's thin hips and harshly bucks up against him. His mouth finds its way from Murphy's soft lips to the light flesh of his neck instead. The sickly sweet smell of on an omega in heat and the deep musk of an alpha caring for them fills the small cave.

"Fuck," Murphy moans out, "no biting."

Bellamy growls lowly in reply and Murphy can feel it vibrate though his chest. The alpha sucks against his skin with fervour and doesn’t stop until he feels he's sufficiently marked Murphy up for everyone to see.

"You know, you getting all jealous is pretty fucking hot." Murphy smugly remarks, rolling his hips forward over Bellamy's cock then back into the hand moving around to squeeze his ass.

Bellamy’s grip hardens and he lets his teeth casually graze over Murphy's sensitive earlobe.

"Come again?"

"Sorry," Murphy reaches down to grab the hand holding his hip too tightly "you getting all possessive is really fucking hot." He moves the alpha’s hand down the front of his swim shorts and lets out a low moan as Bellamy's fingers deftly wrap around his cock.

"You're mine." The alpha drags his calloused hand up and down Murphy's length.

"Fuck." Murphy whines trying to thrust up into the alpha’s fist.

"Say it." Bellamy grits out, his voice octaves lower and cock impossibly harder at the sound of Murphy so unhinged.

"Bell, please." Murphy whines again but this time it’s met by Bellamy harshly gripping the base of his cock.

"Say it, you're mine."

"I'm yours," a loud groan as Bellamy's hand starts move up and down again, "I'm **_all_** yours."

Now it's Bellamy's turn to groan and thrust forward.

"Fuck, Murph."

"Please," Murphy leans down and presses a wet hit kiss over Bellamy's collarbone, "please." Murphy deteriorates into gasped ‘pleases’ and moaned ‘Bellamy’s as the alpha uses a steady hand fisting his cock and two fingertips lightly teasing his hole to get him off.

Finally, the flushed omega collapses against his boyfriends heaving chest, taking a few minutes to catch his uneasy breathe. He turns his face into Bellamy's neck and buries it there, breathing in the almost spiced alpha scent. He's happy to doze off right where he is, so he presses a quick kiss to the spot where neck meets shoulder when Bellamy's cock twitches against his stomach.

Murphy sits back once again and determinedly says "now you."

"You're tired Murph its fi-"

"If I don't have your cock in my mouth in the next 30 seconds I'm leaving you."

"Fuck," Bellamy huffs out, his brain has a quick argument with his dick and swiftly loses.

"Here," Murphy says clambering out of the alpha’s lap despite his pathetic whine. He grabs Bellamy's wrists and drags him to his feet before he presses a quick kiss to the man's pink lips. He manoeuvres them around so he can sink down onto the bench instead with Bellamy standing over him. Since he's slightly taller than Murphy, his hips are at about Murphy's eye line, that is until Murphy jabs his knees between Bellamy's, forcing the muscled legs open and Bellamy to sink down even lower.

Murphy reaches up to palm over the wet fabric clinging to the alpha’s more than impressive length. Apparently this is all the foreplay Bellamy's going to get because soon Murphy is unceremoniously tugging his shorts as far down his hips as they'll go before readily placing the leaking tip of Bellamy's cock to his flattened tongue. He pulls back for a second before closing his lips around the head and sucking up with a loud pop at the end.

"Hard and fast, yeah?" The omega questions, his eyes flickering over Bellamy's taught chest and stomach.

"Yeah," Bellamy barely breathes back before he’s sliding his right hand through the wet hair at the back of Murphy's head again. He grabs a good chunk and jerks the omega’s head back a little. He then uses his fee hand to guide his head to Murphy's swollen red lips. Even the blue light can't wash out the vibrant colour.

Murphy's throat relaxes as Bellamy pushes further in with each thrust, his hands wander from those slim hips to those thick thighs.

Bellamy sets an easy pace but he soon picks up the speed feeling deep heat pool at the base of his spine.

He gives one particularly hard thrust that has Murphy's nails first digging into his hip then the forearm of the hand holding his head in place when that doesn’t work.

"Fuck, sorry."

The omega looks up at him with a challenging hint to his penetrating blue eyes.

Bellamy stares at the love of his life, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed over. He gently reaches down with the hand not holding onto Murphy's hair and collects the omegas frail wrists under his wide palm. He brings them to press against the wall just above Murphy's head and lovingly strokes his other around to the front of Murphy's face. He pulls out completely to let Murphy breathe for a second, totally captivated by the string of saliva linking Murphy's blood red lower lip to his swollen cockhead. When Murphy lightly flexes his hands under Bellamy's grip and whines a little, the alpha pushes his cock in again. He doesn't stop moving forward until he feels Murphy's throat dangerously flutter around his length and even then Murphy forces his head forward even more.

"Easy, easy." Bellamy breathes out, trying to lightly push the omega back to no avail. Murphy begins to simultaneously swallow and suck but the thing that has Bellamy letting out a guttural groan and coming down the omega’s throat is the way Murphy's looks up at him through his wet lashes, his eyes fully glazed over with lust. Bellamy's feels his whole body double over and his muscles repeatedly flex as Murphy's sucks up every last drop he can.

"Murph," Bellamy pleads, finally pulling back and dragging Murphy to his feet. He uses one hand to pull his shorts back up and the other to wipe away the small tears falling down Murphy's cheeks.

The omega gives him a sleepy smile in return as he wraps his arms around Bellamy's neck.

"Here," Bellamy's whispers and leans down to grab the back of Murphy's thin thighs. He effortlessly hoists the omega up into his favourite koala position and lets him hang there for a few seconds before getting a better idea. He cautiously spins them in the small space and holds Murphy's back under the warm tumbling water.

"Nice?" He murmurs against Murphy's sharp shoulder bone. He gets a content grumble then muffled yawn in reply and suddenly feels bad about how shitty the water pressure in their apartment is. He stands there for a good few minutes listening to Murphy's quiet breathing and the steady thrum of water until Murphy's shivers in his arms.

"Cold." Murphy grumbles and his lips tickle the sensitive spot just under Bellamy's ear.

"Okay, baby. Hold on." He gently lowers them down the stairs and into the awaiting dark water. Once his feet hit solid ground he begins to wade through the water around the pools edges.

By his second lap Murphy is shivering again so he struts out to the middle of the water at about waist height and lies Murphy back gently. He holds onto the omegas legs and silently watches as he floats. The sharp angles of his face, shoulders and hips glow in the moon light and Bellamy is once again reminded as to why he loves the absolute nutjob. He can be a tornado of sound and fury but underneath it all he truly is vulnerable. Not weak or pathetic. Just a sad kind of broken and beautiful kind of innocent.

Soon enough, Murphy’s blinking his eyes open and peering up at Bellamy's moonlit silhouette.

"I can't see shit and I'm pruning up worse than my grandmother stuck sweating in a heated crawl space." He states, brushing off the feeling that Bellamy's been staring at him this whole time like a creep.

"I was having a moment here." Bellamy gruffly replies, but he slides a hand under Murphy's back and lifts his boyfriend back up to his chest, then securely down onto his feet.

"Don't care," Murphy's interrupted by his own gaping yawn, "get me to a feather mattress already."

Bellamy chuckles as he places his hands back onto Murphy's hips and spins him around. "Yes you're highness," he murmurs into the wet skin of Murphy's cold back.

He successfully guides the drowsy omega over to the pool stairs, up them, through the fence gate, over the deck, into the house and down the den stairs with no major slip ups.

He stops Murphy just at the edge of the couch and says "you wait here, I'll go find us some fresh towels and clothes."

He gets a lethargic nod as a reply from the omega and takes a moment to appreciate the way Murphy sways himself from hip to hip before bounding up the stairs two at a time.

It takes him two minutes, three at the absolute most, to get changed but by the time he gets back Murphy's lips are a faint blue and he's trying to hide coughs behind a tightly clenched fist.

"Fuck, shit, the aircon. I totally forgot," he takes three enormous strides to get to Murphy and dumps his fresh clothes at his feet, "why didn't you say something?

"B-by the time I realised y-you were too far away and I didn't want to get l-lost without-t glasses." Murphy says through chattering teeth.

"Oh, baby." Bellamy laughs as he vigorously rubs the towel over Murphy's body.

"D-don't laugh at me." Murphy pouts at Bellamy through his fluffed up hair.

Bellamy cheekily wiggles his eyebrows at him before helping him slip out of his wet shorts and into a pair of fluffy loose joggers.

Bellamy pulls his own jumper off his back and helps Murphy to slip into that too.

"Thanks." Murphy's mumbles, some colour has returned to his cheeks again now and he looks rather little in Bellamy's jumper. Bellamy really needs to put him in it more often.

The alpha grins down at his boyfriend before effortlessly guiding him to lie onto the giant mattress by their feet. He completely avoids the corner Finn had been lying in with Murphy, he even goes so far as to give it some dirty looks as he piles blankets onto Murphy.

"That’s enough, idiot." Murphy groans as he pats pillow next to him. Bellamy slips his way into Murphy's cocoon of warmth and wraps his muscled arms around his small figure.

Despite all this, his feet are still ghastly cold on Bellamy's calves and his hands are just as torturous on his bare chest. The alpha lets out a rare shiver and a soft swear before wrapping both arms around even tighter around Murphy and pulling him into his favourite position. It is rather odd but it involves Murphy curling into a ball and Bellamy settling his large figure both around and almost on top of the omega. This allows Murphy the best warmth for his chest and hands and Bellamy the worst pillow for his everything but he's had four years to get used to it now.

Bellamy waits until Murphy's breath has evened out beneath him before even attempting to nod off himself.

"I have the next two days off." Murphy whispers, instantly unsure of why he even said it in the first place.

Bellamy barely misses a heartbeat before whispering back. "Then so do I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Where to now? If I don't get the next chapter up on my day off tomorrow it will take me a couple of days to finish up but hey, you've all be perfect so far!


	5. A Stoic Mind and a Bleeding Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy wakes up to the smell of pancakes and no Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and smut ahead for this one as well as an actual description of the cafe, bear with me because there is more details to come!  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Mumford and Sons, called Reminder and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

Murphy wakes up to the smell of pancakes and no Bellamy.

The blue eyed omega muffles out soft groan as he buries his face into the fluffly feather pillow bellow him.

Murphy likes this pillow, this pillow won’t leave Murphy alone in the morning in a strange house to go to its stupid café after promising it wouldn’t. Murphy’s gonna steal this pillow.

Slowly but surely, he disentangles himself from the plethora of blankets around him. Bright mid-morning light is streaming in from what Murphy thinks is the top of the stairs but without his contacts and his eyes only half open he’s only guessing at this point. He blindly stumbles off of the floor mattress and almost goes tumbling to his knees when one of the treacherous blankets wraps itself around his thin ankle. Managing to catch himself at the last second on the low grey couch, his fingers brush a pair of conveniently placed dorky glasses. Heavily sighing, Murphy gingerly places them on the bridge of his nose. The world suddenly rights itself as his eyes adjust to the ability to see again so he begins his sluggish shuffles towards the steps. Murphy really hates how he turns into a fragile old man every six months. Dust motes fly around inches before his face making him cough weakly. Getting up the stairs is much harder than it looks so by the time the groggy omega is at the last step his lower back is viciously cramping and his thighs are aching. He stops for a moment to take a breather but even that is hard since the wide kitchen area is shuttered up against the outside morning heat and the damn air conditioning is once again blasting away.

Lexa is standing over the stove on the far side of the stand-alone counter and either hasn’t noticed him yet or just doesn’t care so she stays staring down at her sizzling pan. Murphy grumpily pulls Bellamy’s jumper tighter around himself and wanders over to the furthest stool form the concentrated beta. He honestly thinks they’re going to sit there in an uncomfortable silence until Murphy wakes up enough to drive home when a plate full of steaming, delicious smelling, maple smothered pancakes are shoved into his line of site.

The first thing that comes to his mind is they’re not for him so he just leaves them until Lexa grunts at him and nods to a pair of glinting cutlery by his hand. He only hesitates again driving Lexa to fire him a hopeless look.

“For fucks sake, Murphy. They’re not poisoned.” She jeers. Murphy narrows his eyes at the beta before finally shoving the oversized arms of Bellamy’s sweatshirt up to his elbows and gathering up the knife and fork into his numbs hands.

The first bite is pure heaven and being the sucker for food he is, Murphy can’t help himself form sitting back and sighing theatrically. He catches Lexa smirking into her pan again as she does a rather impressive pancake flip.

“Bellamy, doesn’t make them like this.” Murphy eventually mumbles through his excruciatingly slow chewing.

“Damn straight, he doesn’t.” A voice calls form the stairs next to the pair. Clarke clumps down the final three steps and throws Murphy a ‘good morning’ before wrapping her arms around Lexa and kissing her cheek tenderly. Murphy feels something his chest strain under the pressure of their affection and uneasily looks down at his plate, appetite vanishing suddenly.

“I sent Monty off to work and Jasper said he’s happy to cover Harper’s shift with Wick so I don’t have to go in until later today.” Clarke beams, obviously proud of her new management skills and opportunity for a break. Lexa gives the blonde a rare smile in reply and Murphy takes his cue to leave.

“Well, thanks for everything and shit but-”

“Sit back down.” Clarke commands not taking her eyes off her girlfriend.

“But-”

“You’re eating.” She finally tears her gaze off the beta’s flowing curls and gives Murphy a stern look that could easily floor with her mother’s. At that moment Lexa decides to smear her flour covered fingers over Clarke’s forehead.

“Gross.” Murphy grumbles as Clarke presses a sloppy kiss to Lexa’s nose in retaliation.

“Shut up,” Clarke unravels herself from Lexa’s one arm clutch and turns to the colossal double door steel fridge, “and eat.” The blonde pulls out a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and pours Murphy a generous glass, probably giving him a lecture on vitamin C deficiencies in her head.

“Careful there, princess, people might think you actually like me.” Murphy quips before taking a quick gulp of the refreshing liquid. Clarke precariously leans across the counter to take a swing at his head, only for the omega to easily duck out of her reach. He gives her a wide grin over a mouthful of pancakes that has Lexa scrunching her nose up in disgust.

“I should really get going.”

“You’ve barely gotten through the first pancake.”

“I know but I gotta get to work.”

“You’ve got the next two days off.”

“I need to sleep.”

“We have plenty of beds.”

“Clarke.”

“Murphy.” Clarke finalises, slipping behind her girlfriend once again to avoid Murphy’s exasperated stare.

“Clarke…what’s going on?” The blonde peers out at him through Lexa’s hair, a guilty frown plastered onto her face.

“Bellamy took Echo.” She says it as quietly and as quickly as she can but Murphy’s practically blind, not deaf. He freezes in his attempt to fall his way off his tall stool.

“He fucking what?”

“He won’t crash it.” Clarke says, more sure of herself this time.

“I know that,” Murphy hisses through his teeth, “but I don’t have enough money for a cab home and I am **_not_** asking you for any.”

“What?” Clarke puzzles before suddenly realising her own mistake. “Shit, no I mean he took it to go get bacon, he’ll be back any moment.”

Murphy blinks at her.

“You should have started with that.” Lexa murmurs, shifting her grip on her spatula.

“I should have started with that.” Clarke whispers back, warily eyeing Murphy’s still frozen figure.

“He…didn’t leave?” Murphy muses, lowering himself sideways back onto his stool. Clarke nods her head furiously and flashes him a blinds smile in reply.  Murphy finds himself breathing out properly for the first time today as he uneasily uses the back of one hand to shove his glasses up his nose and the other to push his hair back. He only just notices Lexa’s gaze lingering at the two matching scars running down his wrist but it’s enough to make him self-consciously yank the sleeves of Bellamy’s sweatshirt over his hands. With anyone else it wouldn’t be such a big deal. He constantly gets those pitying looks from customers and patients but Lexa is someone Murphy doesn’t want to openly show his flaws to. It sounds stupid and he’d never admit that to anyone, of course but its painfully true.

“He wanted to make those gross bacon pancakes things you love before you woke up. Lexa wants to learn how to make them too which I do not understand for the life of me. Oh, and he wants to show you Lexa’s shower.” Originally, Clarke’s bubbly musings had faded to the back of Murphy’s thoughts but this has him sitting up straighter.

“Why would he want to show me your shower?” He asks, turning to the brunette, though he’s not really expecting an answer any time soon.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Clarke grins wickedly at him and Murphy feels his stomach somersault. That could either lead to something very, very bad or something very, very good.

The sound of heavy footfalls leading in from the front door echoes the room and Murphy feels his heart flutter. Bellamy strides into the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. Murphy acts as if he’s not checking out how the alpha’s arms flex under the weight of several shopping bags but it gets harder with every approaching step.

“I told you not to feed him if he woke up.” Bellamy scolds, dumping the bags and Murphy’s keys on the counter next to the omega.

Clarke holds her hands up in a mock surrender before practically sprinting around the counter to greedily snatch one of the bags from the under the alpha’s nose. “I knew you’d by me the twizzlers anyway.”

“Hello to you too.” Murphy grumbles to his boyfriend and hunches over again to tuck his cold hands under his armpits.

The last thing he expects as a reply is Bellamy sidestepping into the space between Murphy’s open legs and carefully unfolding the omega’s arms to wrap around his narrow waist instead. “I’m sorry,” he honestly declares, rubbing one tender hand over Murphy’s forearm, “good morning, Bub.”

Murphy stares blankly at his boyfriend. Not only is he openly touching Murphy in front of people, he just used his most private pet name for the stunned omega **_in front of Clarke and Lexa._** Murphy hopelessly sends Clarke a ‘what-the-actual-fuck-is-happening’ glance only to receive back an ‘I-have-absolutely-no-idea-though-I-obviously-do’ look of her own. He can’t think of anything else to say at this point so he falls back onto his artillery of threats and insults.

“You better not have harmed a single antenna on Echo’s head.”

Bellamy spills out a throaty laugh and playfully jabs Murphy’s stomach with his elbow. “I swear he loves that car more than me.”

“It is a pretty sweet ride.” Lexa pipes up as she steers Clarke around to sit on the two empty stools by Bellamy. The long haired omega almost falls off his chair in happiness at that statement and swears he can hear Clarke’s disapproving glare from the opposite end of the counter. She regularly makes her thoughts on how the old Camaro is ‘unsafe’ and ‘far too fast’ known every time she sees it. But then again, if you get a few drinks in her she’ll hop onto the back off a home-made dirt bike and do wheelies. No really, she would. Murphy’s seen it.

Caught up in his daydreams, Murphy watches as Bellamy tugs out his ever present café note book and pencil from his back pocket and dumps them onto the counter in front of him. The man then proceeds to precisely extract and arrange all his recently bought ingredients with one hand and scribble down a basic recipe for his _Murphamoo Pancakes_ with the other _._ He feels Murphy gradually relax against his side and by the time he’s halfway through the fourth step, his own glasses are digging into the top of his shoulder and the omega is mumbling which parts he needs to underline because they’re the super important bits that make it taste better. All too soon, he’s coming towards the end of his recipe and ordering Clarke up to fetch him the utensils he needs. She reluctantly does so with her fair share of groaning at being bossed around outside of work.

“Alright, Miss Lexa, this is for you,” Bellamy grins as he rips the piece of paper out and slides it down to her awaiting out stretched hand, “now watch and learn, young Padawan.”

“Nerd,” Murphy scoffs as he begrudgingly sits up. The pillow he woke up to this morning has nothing on the alpha’s toned shoulder but…he’s still gonna steal it anyway.

“Oi,” Bellamy huffs as he playfully shoves Murphy backward and untangles himself from the omega’s limbs. However, Murphy winces at the sudden motion and Bellamy’s hands are instantly back on him.

“What’s wrong?” He demands, his eyes reflexively snapping to the small cut on Murphy cheek from last night’s hot tub debacle.

“Cramp. I’ve just been sitting for too long, its fine.” Murphy brushes Bellamy’s protective hands off his face and instead grips his wrists so he can firmly place his feet on the floor and stand. He pretends his stomach doesn’t do weird things at the easy slide of Bellamy’s abs and jeans over his loose fitting pants and Bellamy pretends his mouth doesn’t go dry at the way his sweatshirt slides up over Murphy’s stomach and hips as the omega twists to crack his back. The alpha sets his heavy hands over Murphy’s once again and rearranges them into their usual cooking position with Murphy pressed against his back and arms tightly wrapped around his torso. Murphy tries to hide his blush from an ecstatic Clarke and smug Lexa between Bellamy’s shoulder blades as the odd couple waddle around the counter. He gets the feeling the matching bags under his boyfriend’s and Clarke’s eyes are the result of one of their ‘its-an-ungodly-hour-in-the-morning-let’s-talk-about-our-feelings-under-a-tree’ sessions. When he does finally look up, Clarke is waiting for him with a wink and a defeated “do your worst, Blake.”

 

~

 

The bacon pancakes are possibly the second best batch Bellamy has ever made (nothing will ever beat the first few Murphy ate on their 1st anniversary in Toronto) so Lexa and Murphy enthusiastically vacuum theirs down while Bellamy and Clarke arrange for his abrupt holiday. By the time there finished Murphy’s stopped shivering and his tired eyes are drooping again. Clarke and Lexa happily clean up the post-breakfast marathon mess as Bellamy convinces Murphy he’s not going to drop him into an acid shower upstairs.

“But, Bell,” Murphy whines stubbornly, “she’s an evil alien cyborg she **_has_** to shower in some sort of other worldly goo.”

“No she doesn’t,” Bellamy grins back like at him like a maniac and it doesn’t do anything to ease his nerves, “it’ll be great I promise.”

“Fine,” the omega finally huffs out and is instantly begun to be half dragged, half carried up the stairs, “we do have our own shower at home, you know.”

“Yeah, but it’s shitty.” Bellamy asserts back, easily directing them through the maze of a mansion and into yet another fucking giant version of a normal room. Lexa’s bathroom is all dark earthy tones and even the fucking floor to ceiling glass shower door is covered in a life size forest photograph. Bellamy quickly slips away from Murphy to roll the large door back, he disappears for a few moments, only to emerge again once the sound of running water and hot steam has permeated the area. He excitedly slides back to Murphy’s side, completely unphased by the omega’s grumpy frown.

“Clothes off,” the curly haired man commands, again only to be met by Murphy’s best impression of that stupid cat meme, “it’ll be amazing Murphy, I promise.”

Murphy lets out a long sigh before reaching up and tugging Bellamy’s sweatshirt up over his head. He’s only just got his underwear off when he bothers to look up again and is met by a rather fucking enjoyable sight.

Bellamy is already naked and standing under the streaming water wetting his curls before shoving them back from his face then smoothly catching water in his hands and mouth. Murphy just stands across the room and gapes. His blue eyes drag over the broad expanse of the alpha’s shoulders and back, then over his taught chest and arms, then even further down to his straining stomach and ass muscles to eventually end up at the thick dark patch of hair right over Bellamy's already half hard cock.

"Murph?" Bellamy's asks, jerking Murphy back to reality.

"Yeah?" Murphy replies back, startling himself with the husk of his own voice.

Bellamy shoots him a cocky smirk before purposefully running his right over his chest and stomach then down to wrap his long fingers around his thick cock to give himself a light tug. "You coming in?"

"Fuck yeah," is Murphy's breathy reply as he practically falls over himself to get into the shower.

Once there, Bellamy instantly wraps his arms around the omega's thin middle and pulls him up into a heated kiss. The water feels like a full body massage over Murphy's skin and he's soon a malleable puddle under Bellamy's demanding hands. The alpha possessively runs one open palm over both of their hard cocks and uses the other to hungrily grope Murphy's ass.

Murphy loses track of time to the kiss and ends up finding himself blindly walking them backwards so he can lean his fatigued body against a wall. Once there, Bellamy brings both arms up so one hand can frame Murphy's face and the other can spread out across the tile by his head. The omega automatically lets his thighs fall open so his dripping wet boyfriend can fit one of his own between them and languidly grind against his sharp hip. Murphy's perfectly happy getting himself off by letting Bellamy rut up against him when suddenly the other man jolts back and says "wait, wait."

Murphy's first instinct is to whine pathetically and chase the alpha’s pink lips but a sturdy hand over his rib cage stops him.

"The shower head is detachable and has all the different settings." Bellamy pants out, letting a devilish grin slip onto his face.

Everything clicks in Murphy’s head and he would kiss Clarke right about now if he could. Well, no he wouldn't but he still sends her a loud telepathic thumbs up. Bellamy barely takes his eyes off of Murphy’s as he reaches up and pulls the shower head out of its cradle. He uses the first few temperature and pressure settings over Murphy's arms, chest stomach and swollen cock until he gets to the _pulse massage_ setting. Murphy immediately lets out a loud sinful moan as the new stream dances over his full stomach, only for its second half to be lost against Bellamy's lips. The alpha’s skilful hand around his cock and ambitious tongue inside his mouth combined with the feeling of warm pulsing water eventually has Murphy writhing against the solid wall behind him.

"Turn around." Bellamy growls out when he finally pulls back for air, Murphy’s tight clutch is already leaving bruising marks on his upper arms.

"Fuck," Murphy breathes out and spins on his heels, the cool shower wall against his chest and cock causing him to inhale sharply through his teeth.

The water starts to rivet over Murphy's aching back muscles, eliciting a loud moan from him once again. Soon Bellamy's free hand is at his hip and roughly wrenching his ass back against him, simultaneously widening both their stances to accommodate for his legs between Murphy’s.

"That feel nice, baby?" He grumbles into Murphy's ear and the omega can only gasp his name in reply.

"I've got you." The alpha whispers and moves to wrap his free arm around Murphy's shaking torso. The smaller of the two braces himself onto his elbows and pushes back against Bellamy, who responds by stepping forward and sliding his thick cock between Murphy's wet cheeks. They let out matching groans as Bellamy grinds his hips forward, the tip of his cock catching on Murphy's slick hole.

"Bellamy," the omega pants, "please."

Bellamy fumbles to place the shower head back in its cradle before letting his hand glide down Murphy's arching back. His fingers soon replace his cock, using both Murphy's slick and the water to lube up his fingers. The alpha leans back so he can get a better view of Murphy's pert ass before letting the tip of his middle finger ease in. The slide in from there is easy so he deftly adds a second finger, lightly scissoring them open. It isn't until he's got the third finger in that he hits Murphy's prostate and almost has the omega screaming. He lets his teeth skim over the back of Murphy’s shoulder as a reminder to keep it down. Murphy rearranges himself so he can sink his own teeth into the back of his hand when need be.

"Fuck, come on." Murphy grits out against his clenched fist, mindlessly thrusting back onto his boyfriend’s still hand.

"I’m ready-fuck."

A drag back.

"Bellamy please-oh fuck."

A push in.

"Fuck me-FUCK."

A crook of Bellamy's fingers has Murphy squeezing his eyes shut and clamping down.

"So fucking tight." Bellamy moans, his hoarse alpha voice doing immoral things to Murphy's brain.

He pulls his fingers out and doesn't even give Murphy a chance to react to the loss before he's lining himself up and teasingly pushing in a little.

"You ready?" He asks before pressing a wet hot kiss to the top notch of Murphy's spine.

"Yes, Bell please."

Instead of thrusting forward, Bellamy uses the arm clamped around Murphy's stomach to ease the omega back onto his dick. As his head pushes through the first ring of muscle, he forgets how to breathe out, only remembering when he's buried as far into Murphy as he can go.

"Holy fuck." Murphy exhales, making Bellamy chuckle behind him. When he's adjusted, Murphy rolls his hips forward than back again, his tight walls working over Bellamy's length. The alpha can stop his instincts taking over and tightly grips both of Murphy's hips before sharply thrusting in and out. The sudden movement fully flattens the gasping omega against the shower wall.

"Please, Bell." Murphy grits out, his face is now smushed against the hard tile but he honestly could give less of a fuck so long as Bellamy starts to **_move._** It takes about three tries for Bellamy to catch his breath enough so he can start to fuck Murphy as hard as he wants to but once he does there's no turning back. He sets a punishing pace, pushing Murphy up onto his toes with each thrust and pants heavily against the omegas wet shoulder blade. His weight pushes even further onto Murphy's back and the new angle has Murphy loudly cursing and moaning. Soon the constant glide of Bellamy's considerably sized cock head over his prostate joined with the harsh grind of his own dick against cool tiles has him begging Bellamy to fuck him harder.

"So close, Murph." The alpha groans, he lifts his head up to press a sloppy kid to Murphy's temple. "You're so fucking **_perfec_** t." He emphasises his last word with a thrust that has Murphy's feet lift of the ground.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Murphy pants, he's just as close as Bellamy is and he's frantically gasping for air now.

"So perfect. Fuck, Murphy. I love you."

Murphy doesn't know what surprises him more. The fact that Bellamy just said that or the fact those three words have him coming so hard he's seeing little white stars against the back of his eyelids. Bellamy's coming deep inside him a second later, the tightness of Murphy bearing down on him too much to handle.

The pair stay where they are for a good few minutes, Murphy heavily panting against the wall and Bellamy pressing soft kisses onto his back. The pull out hurts a bit less than usual since Murphy's heat has to be only hours away now and they really should be getting home for that.

"Bellamy, I-" Murphy begins, only to be interrupted by Bellamy spinning him around and crashing his lips against the omegas. He greedily licks his way into the alphas mouth, but soon has to pull back for much needed air. The burn too much for his sensitive lungs to handle.

"Bellamy," he huffs out as the alpha reaches over his head to grab the shower hose and clean Murphy off, "Bellamy, stop."

He grabs the taller man’s chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "I love you too, asshole. Don't ever think I might not say that back for any reason."

Bellamy lets out a shaky breath, his brown eyes searching Murphy's face for any untruths and finding none.

"Whatever you say, Bub."

 

~~

 

By the time they've redressed, gathered all their stuff and said goodbye to Clarke and Lexa, Murphy's stifling yawns into the back of his hand. At first he definitely does not want to say yes to Bellamy doing the two and a half hour drive home, but he knows his own limits now after working graveyard shifts and it just isn't worth the car crash. Plus, since they've clambered out of that very, **_very_** good shower the sky has decided to throw a tantrum and it’s bucketing down rain.

Murphy spends most of the ride huddled under Bellamy's sweatshirt either dozing or watching Bellamy's hands work over the gear shift. At one point he even domestically lays his over the alpha's to guide him up one particularly steep hill Echo has some vengeful grudge against.

 

~~~

 

The rain is still pouring down by the time they get back to the cafe and isn't showing any signs of stopping so Bellamy decides to leave all the pool gear in the car and just drag a groggy Murphy and the important stuff inside.

The cafe is a small hole in between two moderately sized office buildings and has been there since the twin was first established. Of course, the Blake's haven't been but Bellamy's dad had fallen in love with the place at first sight despite all its more unrefined qualities.

The outside has nothing but a giant chalkboard sign, obviously not out today and a few low wooden tables with matching stools, meaning that the place isn't all the impressive at first glance. Yet, once a passer-by has peered into the actual building through the two giant front facing windows… it still isn't all that impressive. The place doesn't really run on foot-traffic, more on regular students and locals. Despite that, _Arcadia_ still moderately busy even on slow shifts and heavily packed during rush hour every day since it does actually have the best coffee, menu, study nooks and atmosphere in town.

When you first walk in there's three rows of normal boring four seater tables, generally for those eating. Once you move outwards though there’s two high wooden counters with matching stools facing out over the street windows, each with rows of power plugs and old coffee mug stains over their surface. Then behind those are a few randomly placed coffee tables with comfy black arm chairs and sofas around them. Along the outside of the room are the original diner booths with deep red plastic covers and retro steel tables. Lastly, is the long U shaped counter itself, covered in various machines and showcases with the small kitchen/bakery tucked behind it. The place is easily switched from an open, light filled area during hot summers to a cosy, exclusive den during snowy winters.

On days like today however, the place is free of any random customers and is instead filled with regulars who already know the cafe is worth the commute through the rain. Some even say hello to Bellamy and Murphy as they trudge straight up to the counter, hand in hand. Bellamy effortless helps Murphy climb up onto the counter next to his old stuffy log books and pushes his glasses up the omegas nose for him. This earns a questioning eyebrow from Wick and more than a few customers. Murphy obnoxiously orders the fussy alpha off to make him his favourite chai tea, easily dismissing people's momentary concern for the sickly looking omega. Everyone always seems to forget between his heats the kind of toll they can take on him, but he supposes they've never seen Bellamy outwardly care for him like this before.

The blue eyed young man is mindlessly picking at a loose thread on Bellamy's sweatshirt's sleeve and thudding his bare feet against the cupboard beneath him when Miller cautiously approaches him.

"Hey," the beta nods, awkwardly reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "you're not like...dying or anything right?"

Murphy snorts at his best friend before stealing the warm scone clutched in his hand and taking a massive bite from it.

"Nah," he elegantly says through a mouthful of food, "Bellamy's just been bitten on the ass by some fucking radioactive spider."

"You know I can hear you right?" Bellamy calls from his spot across the counter space, not bothering to turn around from the difficult boiler.

"Yup," Murphy calls back, flicking a misplaced coffee bean at the back of his boyfriend’s curly head.

"Well..." Miller pauses, obviously struggling with his big boy words, "I'm glad that's sorted."

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming behind the counter and stealing food." Bellamy sighs, striding up to Murphy and passing the chewing omega a humongous mug of frothy chai tea.

"It's not stealing if one of your employees gives it to me." Miller grouches, comfortably slipping back into his nonchalant sarcastic attitude.

"Monty," Murphy shouts, "stop giving Miller free food!"

"Bellamy gives you free shit all the time!" Is the yelled reply from Jasper across the room, causing a group of school girls at one of his tables to giggle.

"Murphy gets special privileges for sucking my dick!" Bellamy gruffly shouts back and this time Murphy isn't the only one to choke on his drink. Really, you’d think the café patrons would have learnt to expect it by now.

"He does have a point, dear." Monty says, sticking his head through the kitchen counter and waving Miller over for a quick goodbye kiss.

"Suck a dick, Miller." Murphy teases after his best friend as he stomps back through the cafe. "Literally."

Miller grabs a random umbrella from the pile by the door and flips Murphy off as he steps out into the pouring rain.

"Alright," Bellamy declares, taking Murphy's mug from him, "upstairs."

"I can carry my own-" Murphy snarls as he slowly lowers himself off the counter only to be interrupted by his own wince. A sharp stabbing pain in his lower back is beginning to be the main source of his every fucking frustration today.

"Now, Murphy." Bellamy commands.

"Just don't be too long." Murphy quietly grumbles as he begins his slow shuffle to the back door.

"What?" Bellamy says almost tripping over the suddenly halted omega, "No, I'm coming up with you Murphy, there's like three people in here."

"Oh." Murphy gives the alpha a rare shy glance from under his thick glasses.

"Yeah, so get your ass moving already." Bellamy sighs, placing a tender hand right over the spore spot on Murphy's back.

The door has only just swung shut when the cafe bursts into a wave of suspicious whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be another few days till the next chapter with my lectures in full swing again, hope you enjoy!


	6. While Our Leaves are Still Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles, pasta and more cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fluffy chapter here to show some of Bellamy and Murphy's private life.  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Basia Bulat, called Keeping Little Waltz and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

The back door to the café leads into a creaky dark wooden staircase lined by two deep red brick walls, which then leads straight up into their apartment’s main living space. The Blake parents renovated the café and studio when Bellamy was only three and evidence of their childhood is everywhere. Even though all the original antique furniture has been sold off and replaced with semi-modern cheap pieces, faded scribbles on the underside of their kitchen counter and various questionable food and craft stains remain on every available surface left. Since Octavia moved out with her body building lunatic alpha Bellamy and Murphy have had the apartment to themselves and have been decorating accordingly. This is of course, by not decorating at all.

The place is rather spacious with an open floor plan and high ceilings. The effect is magnified by the furthest wall from the stairs being almost full glass windows. The flaky white panels match the timeworn book shelves covering over half the brick wall to the right of the stairs, as do the kitchen cabinets and discoloured wooden floorboards. The wall conjoined to the entrance landing and adjacent book shelves is the same brickwork as the café and staircase walls where the wall leading into the bed room and bathroom is an off white plaster. To the right of the entrance is their scrap kitchen with its hard granite counters, incredibly uncomfortable metal stools, wonky oven and fridge that's only closes if you put your whole weight against it. To the left is there shared office space. Bellamy's desk has it’s carefully ordered financial records and sales ideas either tucked away in draws under chronological order or stacked into neat alphabetised piles on top. Murphy’s desk has its broken kids meal toys and old sharpied textbooks either stuffed into open draws or strewn across deep knife etchings on top.

Murphy hasn’t actually been **_home_** in over 24 hours now and walking into the familiar space is like being wrapped in his favourite warm blanket. He pauses for a second at the top of the stairs, Bellamy hot on his heels and ready to catch him quickly as he sways backward a bit.

“Couch.” Bellamy commands, giving him a slight shove in the right direction. The omega drags his feet around the burnt oak dining table with mismatched auburn chairs in the centre of the room over to his favourite lumpy brown sofa and unceremoniously flops into its middle, letting the pillows and blankets swallow him. The sofa sits in front of a giant plasma screen with two worn love seats on either side of it.

It’s really only his favourite because it’s the largest of the three and can easily fit both himself and Bellamy in any given position, whether it be sitting, spooning or something more unorthodox. The monotonous drumming of rainfall draws Murphy’s attention to the far windows and he finds himself huddling down into the sofa, stringing one arm over his head and the other across his stomach.

An old TV with about four different consoles plugged into it and some dusty black bean bags in front of it is situated in the far left corner. Then behind Murphy is the aforementioned shelved wall covered in historical books and crappy kid’s shows. A spare bed that the blue eyed omega claimed as his from the moment he moved in is tucked into the right corner. Of course, he doesn’t live in it now since he and Bellamy share a bedroom but he uses it to nap on between shifts.

So the studio space is a little cluttered and a lot messy at the moment but its home.

There’s two rooms behind the left wall with an adjoining bathroom between them. The one closest to the front entrance, Octavia’s old bedroom, is a spare gym/study/photography space and the room closest to the windows is theirs. It’s only has a few sparse Ikea items and a fuck tonne of clothes and pills everywhere, but again its home.

“Here,” Bellamy murmurs, placing Murphy’s mug onto the coffee table before crouching down onto it himself. He reaches down to grip one of Murphy’s thin ankles and hoists the omega’s small foot onto his knee.

“What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Bellamy’s asks, lightly kneading the tender underside of Murphy’s foot with one hand and slowly running his other under the loose leg of Murphy’s jogging pants.

He has his whole forearm crammed into the warm space before Murphy replies “fuck all.”

Bellamy lets out an undignified snort and continues to watch the outline of his hand glide around Murphy’s lower leg. He knows the calloused pads of his fingers are tickling the sensitive crease at the back of Murphy’s knee but the way it makes the omega squirm only serves to amuse him.

“Movies, then?” Murphy finally asks, stifling huffs of laughter against his the back of his hand.

“I feel like blood, sex and barely decipherable British accents.” Bellamy announces, pulling his hands from Murphy’s leg and standing.

“You always feel like that.” Murphy taunts but the effect is lost to the tail end of his sentence being swallowed by a gaping yawn. The alpha chortles from across the room and chooses a series at random from his medieval HBO section.

"Game of Thrones, season three it is." He affirms as he pads back over to the large TV.

"Please, not again." Murphy loudly groans. He's steadily rearranging himself on the sofa so his head is rested on one particularly squishy black pillow and his legs are in an easy arc for Bellamy to lift up and slide under.

"You'll be asleep by the second disc anyway." Bellamy teases back over his shoulder, impatiently jamming their broken DVD player shut. He sits himself down just as the omega predicted and Murphy gets distracted by the way his curls still manage to look glorious despite being wet and tangled. Then Bellamy has to go notice he’s staring at him and ruin it all.

“No I won't." Murphy snaps, he knows he'll be out by the end of the first episode, already turning his head into an upward facing position to avoid glasses creases.

 

~

 

Murphy startles awake to the feeling of Bellamy rearranging himself into a lying position next to the warm omega. A pile of marshmallow paste and banana sandwiches are now mysteriously rested on top of Murphy's flat stomach. It gets messy trying to eat the damn things while horizontal and Bellamy has to drag Murphy up to wash his sticky hands off in the bathroom between episodes. When they’ve finally returned from their subsequent water fight the omega narrowly misses an elbow to the gut and chin to the nose in order to get both Bellamy in a position to see the screen and himself in a position to see Bellamy.  

That's always been the best part of rainy days in front of the TV.  Murphy has the opportunity to just stop and observe his freckled boyfriend do the dull little things. You'd think that watching someone watching TV would easily bore, and in some ways it does, but in so many others it doesn't. Bellamy’s his in moments like this. No one else gets to know that some lines have Bellamy laughing at the slight inaccuracies only funny to him, some have him genuinely laughing and others have him mouthing along with a stupid grin on his face.

One of Bellamy's hands is curled under his own head as a make shift pillow while the other is innocently resting on the fleshy point between Murphy's hip and groin. That is until they get to a particularly graphic whore house scene and his interest peaks. The female assets really don't do anything for Murphy but soon enough Bellamy's hand is dangerously straddling the line of an honest mistake and a blatant grope. It doesn't take much longer for the hot pressure of Bellamy's hand over his dick to get to Murphy's brain. He not-so-innocently twists onto his side, his ass first gliding over Bellamy's crotch then out right grinding against it as he 'reshuffles' his sore hip. As planned Bellamy's soon lost interest in the show and is instead trailing small kisses from right under Murphy's ear to where his own sweatshirt meets the omega sweet scented neck. Of course, Murphy being the asshole he is, is now pretending to be whole heartedly glued to the screen. Bellamy is obviously ticked onto the game and continues with his lazy ministrations until it's not enough for Murphy and he caves. The smaller of the two impatiently rubs against his boyfriend and revels in the way he can feel Bellamy grow harder through his tight jeans. The alpha chuckles lowly and uses Murphy's hips to shift the blue eyed young man onto his back. He'll never get over how perfectly he slots between the omegas thin hips and surprisingly strong thighs.

They share unhurried open mouthed kisses for what feels like forever, with Murphy's legs wrapped around Bellamy and his hands tucked up under the back of his shirt. Just as the sun begins to set behind the tall windows of their apartment Bellamy buries his face in the crook of Murphy's neck to escape the thundering sound of rain. Soon enough Murphy's nimble hands kneading the knots out from under his shoulder blades and the smell of his content omega mixed with marshmallow paste and Lexa’s ginger nut soap are lulling him to sleep.

 

~~

 

Murphy stays pinned under the bulky alpha for what he later realises is an hour, just watching the soft orange sunlight create vivid raindrop patterns over the walls and floor. Bellamy’s even breathing and warm everything is perfect at first but once the sun sinks down behind the horizon, plunging the room into a strange grey light, Murphy's back starts to protest being in the same position for so long and his stomach noisily grumbles. With a small sigh, he carefully rolls the dead hunk of meat on top of him to the side and slides out from under Bellamy's tight grip. He quietly pads across the room to switch on the low hanging light over the kitchen counter, careful not to wake the alpha up just yet. It takes about five minutes of mindlessly staring into the fridge to eventually decide to make them the only dinner he knows how to. He has to precariously balance himself on one counter to reach the pasta ingredients and gingerly crouch down to the floor to retrieve the pots and pans he needs but he eventually accomplishes both and begins to cook.

 

~~~

 

He's about three quarters of the way done when Bellamy's stirs on the couch. The alpha is sprawled over the sofa with one arm and leg hazardously dangling off the edge of the pillows and the others cramped up under his body.

"It lives," Murphy cries dramatically flopping a tea towel over his shoulder.

"Wha..?" Bellamy utters as he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

"Nice ass." Murphy pretends to repeat because now he has a more than lovely view of Bellamy's jeans riding a down a little and his shirt riding up a lot to reveal his tight black boxer briefs and adorable back dimples.

"Are you cooking?" Bellamy warily asks, the smell of pasta finally registering in his muggy brain.

"I haven't set the house on fire." Murphy quips back not taking his eyes of the swell of Bellamy's butt as he reaches forward to stir the sauce.

He only gets am incoherent mumble in reply as Bellamy stretches his spine out, consecutively popping three vertebrae and increasing Murphy’s view by about 1000%. The omega feels his mouth go dry as he finally forces himself to look back at the boiling pasta, not wanting a repeat of the last time. His phone had purposefully distracted him for all of two seconds and suddenly there was flames.

The sounds of Bellamy falling off the brown sofa, pulling himself into a standing position then stomping over to the stool closet to Murphy boom over the rain against the windows. Murphy strides to the sink facing the far wall to pour the fresh pasta into a colander and catch a glimpse of Bellamy's pillow creased cheek and sleep wrangled hair.

"Don't tip it so harshly or the water will splash up and burn you." Bellamy orders through a yawn. He's got both hands clutched together in front of him and his tired eyes trained on Murphy's sloppy craftsmanship. He's only been awake for one whole minute and he's already on guard waiting for Murphy to hurt himself.

The omega exhales loudly and waves one demanding hand at Bellamy to pass him the bowl by his side. The alpha silently does so and then again when the impatient hand returns for the one in front of him. With the sauce slapped on top and bowl unceremoniously dumped on the counter, Murphy has plated up a basic but still pretty darn tasty meal if he says so himself. He grins at his food with goofy pride as he moves around to sit pressed against his boyfriend’s side and eat in a relaxed silence.

Apparently Bellamy is much hungrier then Murphy and has devoured his whole bowl before Murphy’s even made a dent in his. He gets up from his stool and wanders around the counter to discard his dishes in the sink and down a glass of water in one solid effort.

“Wasn’t too bad, Murph.” He declares, doing a 180 to grip the edge of the sink. He stretches his toned legs out in front of him to do some quick stress-alleviating triceps dips. He’s barely been able to keep himself in check since he woke up. Murphy’s heat is so close that his scent is practically choking the air, but four years has taught Bellamy that he can’t push himself onto Murphy.

The omega is naturally more submissive, of course, but it took two full years of vigorous fucking and tender cuddling to get him to the point where he trusted Bellamy enough to show it. Even now, he’ll only ever give Bellamy total control in very specific situations like when Bellamy’s been too busy to pay attention to him for a few days or they’ve been at it for hours and he’s too blitzed out to put up his usual defensive act. Yet, the omega has always been very uneasy around sex during his heat. It took the other two years for Murphy to finally trust his boyfriend with why.

From the time he was eleven to fifteen, Murphy had to deal with his heats by himself. All the nurses at the clinic ever gave him was the trusty catchphrase ‘you’re much too young and much too fragile’. To this day Murphy has a specific loathing for the word fragile. An already broken thing isn’t fragile. He had no omega friends to give him advice and he’d never ask Mbege or Miller to help out because they would see just how **_fragile_** he really was then. Naturally, even slightly reminding his mother of the fact he himself or his damned heats existed would result in fresh bruises and scars. So, he’d lock himself away after his injections and not eat, sleep or get out of bed for two whole days, completely unaware of how to take care of himself. On his sixteenth birthday, it all proved too much. He’d spent the last two weeks narrowly avoiding his latest crush, a tall, rebellious 18 year old named Dax that lived directly across from Murphy and had a tendency to hang around the hallway’s smoking at random hours of the day. His bus back from the clinic had been over four hours late and with his teenage hormones already off the rails, being stuck in a snail paced thirty year old elevator with the alpha ended…interestingly. He even spent his next two heats with the older, questionably employed, flaky boyfriend. That had **_definitely_** ended interestingly over a screaming match with Miller’s dad of all people and a visit to the hospital over one worrying little ‘strangulation’ bruise. This excursion did however lead to two rather major turning points in Murphy’s life occurring on his 17 th birthday. The first was meeting Doctor Abigail Griffin for the first time and walking home with a box full of Sex-Ed booklets and community college pamphlets and the second was officially moving into the Miller’s for his senior year. Dax didn’t stick around for much longer after that one and let’s just say Murphy didn’t take that abandonment to well.

So, every six months Bellamy patiently waits for Murphy to come to him. He does have to calm his alpha instinct down from screaming grab-your-omega-and-fill-him-up-with-some-good-babies to show-your-omega-just-how-perfect-you-are-at-filling-him-up-with-some-good-babies. The sound of Murphy throwing his fork down in frustration instantly snaps Bellamy out of his thoughts. The omega is staring down at his food with particular disdain. One of the problems with his various medications is that they mess with his appetite. This can make him hungry enough to eat another human being if he has to but by the time he actually sits down with food it may as well be covered in maggots since it appeals to him that much.

Its times like these that Bellamy’s needed to run ground control. He shuffles forward and pulls the offensive bowl of pasta from under the young man’s icy glare. Next he leans over the counter to clutch his larger hands over Murphy’s and press the smallest of kisses to his hair. They stay like this for a few moments and Bellamy can almost hear the poison of Murphy’s thoughts leeching away as he focuses on the simple point of contact.

“Let’s eat at Lito’s tomorrow night.” The alpha mumbles against Murphy’s forehead.

“What? We haven’t been out in forever.” Murphy mumbles back, not bothering to lift his head.

“Exactly,” Bellamy uses one hand to lift Murphy’s head for him so their lips are inches apart, “plus your cooking is shit.”

“Little fucking cun-” Murphy’s string of endearing profanities is cut off by Bellamy pressing a barely there kiss over his lips. The alpha pulls back only to let out an amused noise and cradle Murphy’s face in both hands and chastely kiss him again.

“I wanna play something extremely violent.” Murphy claims out of nowhere and jumps of his stool. He’s already bounded across the studio and recklessly flopped belly down onto a bean bag by the time Bellamy realises his boyfriend is no longer in his arms. He pretends it doesn’t sting but the guilty look on the omega’s face means he’s not doing all that great of a job.

 

~~~~

 

They end up playing a few brutal rounds of Mortal Combat X before Bellamy loudly exclaims that the game is total bullshit and Murphy’s only winning because his evil need to see the revoltingly awesome fatalities is too strong.

“There’s no skill to this shit,” he cries after his sixth consecutive defeat, “it’s just smashing the buttons and hoping for a hit.”

“You’ve got to know the combos, dickwad.” Murphy huffs back, scrunching his nose in an adorable attempt to push his glasses up with no hands.

Bellamy wordlessly dumps his controller down and drags himself out of his bean bag throne. Murphy goes to do the same but is stopped by a heavy weight straddling the back of his thighs.

“What are you doing?” The smaller of the two questions, trying to peer over his shoulder.

“Watching for these magical combos you speak of.” Bellamy quickly replies but his hands are already sliding up under the back of his sweat shirt, pushing the fabric up to Murphy’s armpits. The omega lying under him lets out an incredulous laugh and switches to one player mode.

Bellamy’s fingers roam over the lean muscles of the pale omega’s back and trace small figure eights over the notches of his bony spine. His brown eyes attention is nowhere near the screen or controller as he digs his thumbs into the dip right above the band of Murphy’s fluffy pants, completely enraptured by the way the soft flesh dips under his will.

“You’re not paying any attention are you?” Murphy muses, arching his back against the warm feel of his boyfriend’s hands.

“Nup,” Bellamy whispers back. He carefully lowers himself down to press an open mouthed kiss to a pale right shoulder blade, causing goose bumps to spread over Murphy milky white skin.

“Rain’s stopped. Wanna go get ice cream?” Bellamy suggests, knowing the walk in the crisp night’s air and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s chubby hubby will do a world of good for the omega’s mood.

Murphy seriously contemplates the offer for a moment as Bellamy continues to press wet kisses over his back before he hums his agreement and lets his boyfriend pull him to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated a while and i might be another few days till the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed this one! Lots of heat sex to come and some actual plot to this thing!


	7. These Arms of Mine, They are Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy is the best (and worst) boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! Hope I make up for with the smutty mess this chapter is omfg.  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Otis Redding, called These Arms of Mine and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

"Fuck shit fuck, ow."

Bellamy can barely see anything in the almost pitch black cafe but he can definitely hear Murphy go down behind him. He spins on his heels and painfully drops to his knees.

"Fuck what happened?" He can only just make out Murphy's pained expression but it's enough to have him on the edge of a panic attack.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just whacked my knee." Murphy mutters as he gingerly raises to his feet. Bellamy is up next to him again in seconds, fussing over the injured limb and helping the omega test his weight on it.

"Bellamy, it's just a cut-" Murphy is swiftly interrupted by Bellamy whirling around in front of him and reaching back to sling Murphy's arms around his neck. His large hands are then grasping0 the back of Murphy's knees, careful to avoid his fresh gash, and hoisting the light man onto his back.

"Bellamy, what are you doing, I can fucking walk you knot head." He's trying his absolute hardest to sound pissy but Bellamy's started roaring "MAN DOWN! WE NEED A MEDIC!"

The alpha barrels toward the stairs while Murphy clings for dear life.

"Oh my god don't you dare fucking drop me!" Murphy screeches as they start a quick one two step up the stairs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bellamy replies, only just out of breath from piggybacking the omega up the stairs. He wouldn't be struggling so hard if Murphy's terrified clutch wasn't chocking off his air supply. He did however ask for that when he picked the cautious omega up with no warning.

"Where's the med kit, doc?" He quickly huffs, refusing to let Murphy kick himself down.

"Put me down." The omega growls, but his command falls to deaf ears.

"No." Bellamy happily retorts as he grips the thighs wrapped around his narrow hips even harder.

"Bellamy, put me down." Murphy would be lucky Bellamy can’t see him properly or he would notice the small smile on his lips, but the alpha’s spent years training to pick up on these things.

"Can't do it."

"Fine," Murphy sighs, "it's in the bathroom and don't RUN THIS TIME!" He yelps but of course Bellamy's already taking off at full speed before he's even finished.

"Its fine, I ain't holding scissors." Bellamy retorts as he pushes the door open with one black combat boot. It's a torturous balancing act that has Murphy swearing particularly loud.

"Med kit?" Bellamy questions, peering around the room as if he'll magically develop X-RAY vision or the item will float out to him if he tries hard enough.

"It's a first-aid kit idiot," Murphy grumbles into the back of Bellamy's shoulder, "and it's under the sink."

Very gently, Bellamy drops Murphy down onto his feet before stalking over to the old counter in question.

Now free from his insane boyfriend, the omega limps through the cramped space and precariously perches himself on the edge of their ancient tub. With a pained hiss, he rolls his floppy pant leg up and over his cut knee. The bathroom didn't really get the same upgrade as the rest of the studio so it's a little squashed with the tub taking up about three quarters of the small space. It a solid metal stand-alone that really does serve them well. It’s so low that Murphy can easily fit in Bellamy's lap and still be submerged up to his chest in their usual scolding water. Murphy gets why Bellamy's dad, and then Bellamy in turn, kept it despite the residual pain he gets whenever near it.

"Let's have a look," Bellamy says as he kneels in front of his hunched boyfriend. He helps Murphy toe of his shoes and slides his warm hands up the underside of his thin calf.

"You know I'm the nurse right?" Murphy huffs, but he's paying no attention to his bleeding knee. Bellamy's giving his knee a squinty face that says sometimes you need to be looked after too. It makes Murphy want to smooth his thumb over the pinched spot between Bellamy's brows. His mother used to do that and loudly declare that pretty omegas don't make faces because that how they get wrinkles. Of course, that was before...everything.

"You know I did raise my little sister practically by myself right?" Bellamy mimics back. He gently dabs a disinfectant wipe over the gash before peeling open one of Murphy's secret Sponge Bob Square Pants band aids. Okay, so maybe there not all that secret since the omega plasters them all over any burns Bellamy gets but it's the thought that counts. He smooths the sides around Murphy's cut and finally meets his blue eyes with a broad grin.

"You're not gonna kiss it better?" Murphy teases through the lump in his throat.

Bellamy is about to jeer back, but he notices just how wet Murphy's eyes are all of a sudden and his mouth snaps shut.

Murphy rolls his blue eyes and cradles the sides of Bellamy's face. "Come here.”

It's a short kiss but it has Murphy finally paying attention to the wet heat pooling in his stomach and between his thighs. Honestly, a fucking band aid shouldn't turn him on this much.

"Bedroom." Murphy exhales against Bellamy’s pink lips.

 

~

 

Murphy flops face down onto their messy bed, the fluffy pillows and smooth duvet welcoming him with open arms. If there's one thing the couple will always splurge on, it's their bed. Murphy needs hundreds of thousands of pillows. Bellamy needs breathable cotton sheets. The bed needs a sturdy frame to survive.

"Make it quick." Murphy jokes over his shoulder only to be answered by a quick slap to his ass.

"Oi," he yelps quickly flipping onto his back to protect himself from Bellamy's wide palm.

The alpha is staring down at him, all hard edges and soft eyes and Murphy's breath catches in his throat. To cover up the sudden wave of admiration and pleasure, the young omega tucks one hand under his head and the other just into the waistbands of his pants. Not breaking eye contact, he lets his hand slide over his hardening length.

Bellamy takes an eager step forward and stretches his arms up over his head. Effortlessly, he bunches the black fabric in his hands and pulls it over his broad shoulders and thick arms in one fluid motion.

Blue eyes leave searing marks as they travel over Bellamy’s freckled skin. It's decided. Bellamy is never wearing a shirt again. When the alpha unbuttons his tight jeans and pushes them and his underwear off in a similarly perfect fashion, Murphy decides he's never wearing pants again either.

The alpha's flushed cock springing forward has Murphy subconsciously barring his throat. In a split second Bellamy's hot hands are grabbing at the top of Murphy's loose joggers and underwear and yanking them violently down. The small omega is dragged down the bed with them but Bellamy keeps pulling to expose the hand Murphy's tightly gripping the base of his cock with.

The curly haired alpha towers over him and uses one hand to prompt Murphy to sit up and slide his jumper off while the other twists over Murphy’s hard cock.

Murphy’s only just shaken the stubborn sweatshirt off his wrist when Bellamy wraps a sturdy arm around his waist and glides him further up the bed into awaiting pillows. The omega can feel his heart thundering in his chest as the need for Bellamy to just fucking get inside him already increases with every searing touch. He already feels much too warm and he knows this is only the start of it. Even now as Bellamy is situating himself between Murphy's open legs the sheets beneath him scratching over his sensitive skin is almost too much to take.

"I wanna try something," the alpha growls out, his deep voice prompting Murphy to whine and reach up to tangle his fingers in Bellamy's thick brown curls.

"What a shame, I left my whip and handcuffs at Lexa's." The omega bites back, literally leaning up to nip at Bellamy's plump lower lip half way through his sentence.

Bellamy lets out a throaty laugh and slowly grinds his hips down over Murphy's. Every point of contact with Murphy's skin feels like a red hot blade digging into his skin, yet still the most pleasurable thing in the world.

The omegas blue eyes glaze over as Bellamy begins to slowly sink down towards his hard cock.

One of the alpha’s hands trail down Murphy's ticklish ribs as the other grips the fleshy back of his thigh. He sharply drags the leg up a little so Murphy has to plant his right foot on the mattress.

"Fuck," the omega groans as Bellamy presses a wet kiss to the sensitive spot right above his navel.   He resolving himself to the fact that Bellamy wishes to torture him first when all off a sudden Bellamy's hands tighten and deftly flip Murphy onto his stomach.

"OI!" Murphy yelps. He snaps his arms up to the wooden head board for leverage and moves to push away. He’s not afraid, just more startled than anything else. Bellamy rears up once again to press a heavy hand on the small of Murphy’s back and guide him down onto the plethora of pillows.

"Just relax," he murmurs as he stretches a hand across to their bedside table. He returns with one of his bright red ties clutched in his hand.

"Is this okay?" He solemnly asks, making sure Murphy can see his sincere brown eyes from behind his shoulder.

"Yeah," the omega breathes out, tightening his grip over the headboard.

Not needed to be told twice, Bellamy skilfully loops the soft silk around Murphy's pale wrist and then secures it to the light wooden beam. He feels Murphy taking a shuttering breath under his hands and instantly drops down to press a reassuring kiss to the omegas shoulder.

He'll never hurt Murphy when he's so openly trusting him like this. But people like Murphy will always have issues with showing this much vulnerability to another human being. It breaks Bellamy's heart but it's one of the things that make Murphy **_Murphy,_** so he forces his pride to accept it.

The alpha’s soft lips trail loving kisses over Murphy's arched back as he uses a persistent hand to push Murphy's leg even further up the bed. The omega's sweet slick is already spreading between the crease of his cheeks and meets Bellamy's tongue on its excruciatingly slow sweep down. Bellamy stops for a moment to grin to himself when Murphy lets out an adorable little gasp above him. His tongue dips down once again to flick over the pucker of Murphy's hole.

 

~~

 

Murphy's shoulders are dully aching by the time Bellamy has thoroughly eaten him out to his heart’s content and has four thick fingers leisurely working over his tight inner muscles and prostate. It takes one particularly deep thrust and Bellamy's teeth lightly skimming over the top of Murphy's tail bone to have the omega letting out a vocal moan.

"Bell, in me. Now." He grits out, his mind is screaming at him that he can't tip over the edge until he's fully filled with Bellamy's warm cum.

"Say please, Bub," is the gruff reply but Bellamy is already lightly pulling his fingers out and situating himself on top of Murphy.

"Bell," Murphy whines as the alphas fingers fully drag out of him. He's too empty. He needs it. He needs Bellamy in him more than he needs air so he pours every last drop of that desperation into a broken "please."

The omegas sob makes something twist low in Bellamy's stomach. He hurriedly lines himself up to easily glide into Murphy's stretched open hole. A quiet curse escapes from his lips to tickle over Murphy's ear making the omega clenches in surprise. This has Bellamy bottoming out in one lurch of his hips and Murphy gasping for air again.

Bellamy fucks Murphy with deep shallow thrusts that leave both of them heavily panting. Murphy flexes his hands against his restraints wishing he could touch the tight hands Bellamy has clamped over his hip and shoulder.

The alpha must either have a newfound telepathic link to his omega or very, very good instincts because soon enough he's sliding both hands up and over Murphy's arms and threading his long fingers through smaller ones. The new angle deepens his thrusts impossibly further and now the only thing that exists in Murphy's heat throttled brain is Bellamy.

He can't hear his mother or Dax or anyone else that’s ever hurt him. All he can hear is Bellamy's raspy groans of pleasure. He can't see blood or scars. All he can see is the stark contrast of the vibrant red tie against his striking white skin and Bellamy's soft brown hands. He can't smell alcohol or vomit. All he can smell is his own sickly sweet omega entwined with Bellamy's musky spiced alpha scent. He can't feel pain or fury or anything the fuck else over the unbearable heat of Bellamy's cum coating his insides.

Murphy's aftershocks last the whole way though Bellamy pulling out and tenderly wiping away the sticky juices covering down his thighs and stomach. When the omega finally is able to register his surrounding again, his hands are still bound but not to the head board. He's lying on his side cradled against Bellamy with his arms slung around the alphas neck. He threads his fingers through Bellamy's sweat drenched curls and pulls his boyfriend in for a rather sloppy thank you kiss.

 

~~~

 

It takes three more rounds in the next few hours to fully sedate Murphy but they never move from their cosy spot lying on their sides. Bellamy lets Murphy relentlessly roll his hips down onto his sensitive cock and holds him extra tight through his mindless ramblings about how he'll do anything for Bellamy and his passionate pleas for the alpha to never leave him.

Only when he's 100% certain that the worst of Murphy's heat is passed, Bellamy pulls out and quickly wipes Murphy down. He rearranges their legs and arms into a strange human braid pattern and proceeds to fall asleep to the marvellous view of Murphy's round blue eyes boring into his with no inhibitions or fears whatsoever.

 

~~~~

 

The next day Murphy wakes up at around noon to the sound of drizzling rain. The universe has decided that today is going to be just as miserable as they day before, but Murphy is feeling far from miserable. He does have to use his teeth to undo the tie still tightly bound around his wrists but the light sting is only a pleasant reminder of the night before. The sharp burn when he tries to roll away from Bellamy, however is not so pleasant. Murphy's gonna have a few issues doing we'll...anything for a while. Maybe not doing Bellamy again, but walking and sitting, yes.

The omega slowly but surely untangles himself from Bellamy's bear hug and slips to the edge of the bed. It takes a solid minute of deep breathing and 'you've so had worse' speeches to get him to stand on wobbly legs.

Thankfully the pain isn't as bad as he originally thought and limping his way to the shower is a breeze. The step over the giant fucking tub edge isn't but Murphy can't have everything.

He's lathers himself up with soap about two times in an attempt to get all of the lingering sweat and...other bodily fluids of his hypersensitive skin.

The steaming shower eases the stabbing pain in his lower back and the dull ache of his shoulders enough that clambering back out of the tub again to return to his dozing boyfriend isn’t as sore as the first attempt at movement.

When he idles back up the bed again, Murphy is suddenly struck by just how **_pretty_** Bellamy is. Obviously not in an omega sense, but in a classical handsome way. He probably would have been a king in any era before the 21st century, omegas falling at his feet and alphas cowering under his reign. Okay, so that all still kind of happens to the alpha but not so much now. Before Murphy it was a new blushing airhead every night and proverbially ripping out alpha's throats at every slight challenge. Now he's a fucking puppy of affection.

Murphy hates it. No, he really, truly, honestly does. 100%. This sudden change in Bellamy's attitude towards PDA's isn't the best thing that's ever happened to him. No sir. Nu-uh.

Murphy is so screwed.

As he slowly crawls up the bed over Bellamy's sleeping figure, the alphas favourite red tie catches his eye. Murphy has an idea. He places both of Bellamy's hands against their head board and as slowly and as gently as he can, loops the tie around his wrists.

Content with his infinity knot, he hovers over Bellamy's warm torso and presses butterfly light kisses over his chiselled chest and stomach. Soon he's covered just about every inch of the alphas skin with gentle brushes of his lip with no reaction whatsoever. That is until he gets to the dip of Bellamy's hip. The distinct line of muscle is possibly one of Murphy's favourite parts of Bellamy's body to worship, so one flat-tongued lick over the area has Bellamy mumbling Murphy's name in his sleep. Interest peaked, Murphy does the same to the opposite side and is rewarded with the same reaction.

A little disappointed that the alpha still hasn’t woken up yet but certainly not deterred, Murphy sucks little love bites down to where Bellamy's thigh meets dark curly hair.

At this point the alphas thick cock is standing at full attention without any prompting so Murphy lets his warm breath ghost over the considerable length. Even then, with his cock twitching and Murphy just about ready to fuck him in his sleep, Bellamy isn’t showing any signs of waking up. The way he's letting out little moans however, means waking up from his dreams may be the last thing he wants to do right now.

But, Murphy can beat those dreams with his hands tied behind his back. He proved that fact just last night.

Murphy licks a wet stipe from the base of Bellamy's cock all the way up to the slit at the top, then back down again. This time when he reaches the base he tilts his head slightly so he can curl his tongue around the veiny side of Bellamy's length. Resorting to plan Z, the omega reaches one hand up to sharply tug at Bellamy's balls as he works his mouth over his cock. Finally Bellamy stirs slightly. The alpha lets out a deep moan but apparently that's all Murphy's getting. With a frustrated sigh, he kisses his way back up Bellamy's now fully hard cock and lets the head roll over his pursed lips. The salty taste of pre-cum hits his tongue as he slips the head into his mouth and relentlessly tongues at Bellamy's sensitive slit.

He soon begins to lightly suck on the thick weight in his mouth, his eyes constantly flicking up to check if Bellamy's is awake yet.

It gets to the point where Murphy will let his lips slip down just to where he feels Bellamy graze the roof of his mouth before pulling back and starting the excruciatingly slow tease again. Eventually, Bellamy starts to rise from the land of the dead with barley there hip rolls that build in certainty with every light drag of Murphy's tight lips up and over his cock.

The omega manages to look up just as Bellamy's chocolate brown eyes blink open and the second Bellamy registers just where his boyfriend is he instinctively thrusts.

This time Murphy lets Bellamy's fully sink down into the wet heat of his mouth and the sweet glide of his throat until Murphy's sharp nose is buried into the musky curls right above Bellamy's cock.

Murphy holds the position for as long as he can and more causing a throaty groan to slip out of Bellamy's mouth.

The alpha flexes his wrists against his newfound restraints and lets his head fall back onto his pillow.

"You little..." He trails off, his boyfriend obviously isn't listening. Much too focused on timing his sucks over the swollen head of Bellamy's cock with lathering spit slicked fingers over what he can't reach.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Murphy hums as he lightly bobs his head down.

"Shit, fuck, shit," Bellamy gasps out, "do that again."

His white knuckled grip over the red tie around his wrists becomes insufferably tighter as Murphy hums the whole way through swallowing the alphas considerable length.

Bellamy's eyes scrunch closed and his mouth falls open once he’s again fully seated in Murphy's fluttering throat. Before he can stop himself, his hips are rocking up an extra inch causing Murphy to gag slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," Bellamy huskily apologises, instantly pulling back and snapping his head forward to check he didn't push Murphy too far.

The omega throws him a look of pure evil from his spot between Bellamy's muscled thighs. The alpha is temporarily caught up in the way Murphy's back and ass flex as he hunkers further down. Now his hands and shoulders are out of the way of Bellamy's thrusts, Murphy can really let go. To get his attention back on the mouth on his dick, Murphy harshly flicks the inside of Bellamy's knee.

"You sure?" Bellamy asks already planting his feet on the mattress beside Murphy's ribs. Murphy pulls off with a filthy pop and vigorously nods his head.

"Yeah," his voice is a surprisingly deep tone that sends every last drop of Bellamy's blood to his cock, “just don't cum yet."

His smug smile is lost to Bellamy's first grind upward.

Murphy lets Bellamy rock his hips back and forth, in and out, as hard and fast or as slow and deep as he wants until finally the alpha grits out "Fuck, I can't take much more, Murph."

The blue eyed omega is almost fully lost in his own subspace now, focused only on the lustful moans above him and the feeling of Bellamy filling his throat, so it takes one harsh "Murphy, off," from the alpha to pull himself back.

Despite the loss of the warm wet heat, Bellamy almost chokes on how turned on he is at the sight of Murphy's teary pupil blown eyes and swollen red lips.

"Up here," the alpha commands and Murphy is quick to follow the order, climbing up to straddle Bellamy's lap.

With the young omega now swaying forward to cup Bellamy's face, he can fully grin up at, and grind against, his boyfriend. Murphy mirrors the ridiculously happy smile back and teasingly pitches himself forward so Bellamy's can't press up against his ass anymore.

"Uh-uh," Bellamy scolds causing Murphy to instantly drop back down again. The omega gives him a grumpy pout when he realises what he's done.

"Kiss?" Bellamy laughs before pouting at Murphy in return when he only squints his eyes defiantly. The omega leans down and presses a soft kiss to where Bellamy's forehead meets his fluffy curls.

Now Bellamy is pouting for real and has completely stopped rocking his hips under Murphy.

"Murph." He growls.

"Say please," the omega growls back but his cover is blown when he fails to bite back a subtle smile.

Bellamy only grumpily glares at him in return so Murphy lowers his face inches from Bellamy's and rolls his hips **_hard_**. He has a front row seat to Bellamy's eyes glazing over at the sensation of Murphy's already slick covered sweet spot gliding over his length.

"Fuck, fuck," Bellamy gasps against his boyfriend's lips "please."

Murphy lets his mouth crash against Bellamy's. He moans lowly at the feeling of Bellamy's demanding tongue licking over his lower lip.

"Move," Bellamy orders between breaths, "now."

Not breaking their heated kiss, Murphy uses one hand to line Bellamy's thick cock against his loose entrance. He doesn't pull back again for breath until he's fully seated onto Bellamy's wide girth. Even then, Bellamy subconsciously lifts his hips up off the mattress, Murphy and all, in an attempt to get even further into the tight heat.

Murphy's jaw drops open in a silent scream at the sudden thrust up and Bellamy freezes.

"Too much?" The alpha asks in a panic, big brown eyes searching every one of Murphy’s features for even the slightest hint of unnecessary pain.

"Never," Murphy impishly grins back causing Bellamy to huff out a chuckle and thrust up again.

This time Murphy lets the little scream out followed by a particularly loud moan.

"You taste," Bellamy pauses to press a small kiss to Murphy's swollen lips, "like cock," another kiss "and toothpaste."

The statement should be more funny than sexy but it has Murphy loudly groaning again as Bellamy chases the taste in his mouth.

"Come on baby," Bellamy whines at last, "start moving."

Murphy draws away from Bellamy so he can settle his weight on his ankles and plant his hands on either side of Bellamy's head.

The omega lifts himself up agonisingly slow, relishing in the slight burn of Bellamy inside him before harshly rocking back down again.

"Oh fuck," Bellamy groans, slamming his clenched fist against the head board.

Murphy keeps up with the brutal tease, his eyes boring holes into Bellamy's skin for a few more moments until it's too much for the alpha to bear.

"Faster," Bellamy urges, so Murphy repositions himself to grip Bellamy’s broad shoulders and bury his nose against the crook of his neck as he picks up the pace.

Eventually Murphy is whining "Jesus, God, please, Bell, please," with fever. Bellamy begins to harshly drive his hips up, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling the room. They move harder and faster every thrust until Murphy shifts so he's got one hand gripping Bellamy's thigh behind him and the other fisting his own leaking cock.

Bellamy finally hits that sweet spot inside Murphy and the omega loudly groans out "fuck, there it is."

His movements become sporadic and soon enough Bellamy's warning the omega just how close he is again.

"Me too," Murphy uneasily breathes out as he shifts his other arm back to grip at Bellamy's free thigh. The feeling of Murphy's tight muscles shifting above him has Bellamy setting a punishing pace.

"Could cum just from this," Murphy pants out, his half lidded eyes trailing over Bellamy's lips.

"Untie me," Bellamy orders and Murphy is instantly scrambling forward to pull Bellamy free.

The alphas hands dart forward, soon followed by his upper torso as he repositions Murphy in his lap. His ignores the aching creak in his wrists as he uses a vice grip overs Murphy's waist to pull the omega down against his sharp thrusts.

Murphy's getting real vocal at this point, his hoarse voice ringing out through the room as Bellamy slams up into him. All it takes is three fast, hard jabs of Bellamy's hips to have Murphy screaming as he stripes cum over their stomachs. The way he tightly clenches around Bellamy means the alpha is quick follow with his own deep grunt.

The couple don't move for a few moments, merely panting heavily and gripping each other tighter than ever before.

Murphy chokes out a broken "Bell" that has Bellamy instantly cooing back "I'm here, Bub."

The young omega frantically tightens his clutch around Bellamy's neck and lets the alphas soft murmurs of "breathe, just breathe," against his ear sooth him back down from his high.

The alpha strokes loving hands down Murphy's ribs and spine as he peppers feather light kisses across Murphy's sharp collarbones. His lips travel their way up the omega’s sweat covered neck then to the sensitive spot just under his jaw. He leaves matching little kisses over Murphy's wet cheeks, then closed eyes. He traces fleeting kisses across Murphy's temples, then to the centre of his forehead and down to the tip of his nose. He presses tender kisses to the corners of Murphy's mouth before licking his way past the omegas soft lips.

He tries to ease the pain of pulling out of Murphy with a swipe of his tongue over Murphy's lower lip but the blue eyed omega still winces at the abrupt sting.

"Sorry, sorry." Bellamy mumbles, very carefully rearranging Murphy over his legs.

"Stop saying that.”

"Stop letting me hurt you then."

Murphy barks out a laugh at that and very gently pushes himself up onto his knees. Bellamy slips out from under him to retrieve Murphy's abandoned shower towel and dab them both dry. Laundry day is going to be fun next week.

The tanned young alpha clumsily pulls on fresh under wear and a pair of low hung jeans. He doesn't even bother to zip up his black hoodie, knowing it's nothing none of the customers haven't seen before, or would like to see again. His boyfriend has already enveloped himself under the blankets and burrowed his hands and face into his favourite pillow.

Bellamy leans down to softly mumble "I'm gonna go get me a coffee and you a breakfast muffin," into Murphy's flexed shoulder blade before trudging from the dimly light room.

He only just makes out Murphy's "don't come back till you're naked" through two doors and a feather pillow.

 

~~~~~

 

Bellamy noisily clumps down the stairs, fully blitzed out and ready for a steaming cup of black mojo. The first thing her hears when he reaches the stairs is an overly loud John Mayer wailing out of his cafes speakers. The first thing he sees, however, when he struts into the cafe is a group of teenage omegas whispering and blushing to each other. He attributes it to current state of dress and sends the huddled pack a quick wink before sliding behind the café counter.

"Good morning," He practically yells at the back of Clarke's head. The blonde tensely spins around and Bellamy sees she is cradling an obvious headache in one hand and shoving a freshly baked breakfast muffin at Bellamy with the other.

"Why is the music so loud?" He half-yells again as he fumbles with the old stereo controller.

Clarke just glares at him like he was dropped as a small child and everything clicks.

"Oh." He mouths in a pathetic attempt to hide his sheepish grin.

Clarke isn't amused in the slightest.

"Right," Bellamy nervously coughs, "sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it," if looks could kill Bellamy would be digging his own grave right about now, "it's not like any of the customers **_heard you_**."

The omega has a rare sarcastic bite to her tone and throws a pointed glare at the teens near the counter, making them all guilty scatter from the potential crime scene.

" ** _Someone_** definitely heard you," Harper sings songs as she flits past her boss. She presses the steaming mug Bellamy was just about to make into the alpha’s awaiting hand and flings an awkward glance over her shoulder.

Finn is standing across the counter space glaring at the syrup machine like it just spat on his mother.

Bellamy snorts a bit too loudly at the sight and Clarke doesn't hold back from clocking him in the shoulder.

"Watch it," he snaps as the scalding liquid in his cup dangerously tips sideways.

The obnoxious ring of their doorbell sounds Octavia oblivious arrival into the café. She bounds straight up to Bellamy and presses a sickly sweet kiss to his cheek.

"Dear brother of mine, does your sudden presence away from Murphy's clutches mean I don't have to work this fine afternoon?" She beams.

"No." Bellamy grins back smugly. "It doesn’t, I'm just getting supplies, dear sister."

Her face scrunched up in disgust before she finally notices the muffin and coffee clutched in his hands.

"Ohhhhhh," she sarcastically states as she deftly ties an apron around her waist, "lemme guess, Game of Thrones marathon?"

"Something like that," Bellamy replies a little too loudly before throwing a vicious sneer over at Finn and vanishing up the studio stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon and I mean it this time! There will be more plot and world building to come, SQUEE!! Thanks for all the support so far guys!


	8. It Feels Like I am Just Too Close to Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, the only thing Murphy's been able to talk, let alone think about for two whole weeks now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating for y'all! I'm so sorry I dropped off the face of the Earth and I promise I'll try not to let it happen again!  
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Alex Clare, called Too Close and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

“Clarke.”

“Murphy.”

“ ** _Clarke_**.”

Clarke’s going to hit him. She’s going to grab Murphy by his baby blue scrubs and she’s going to just sock him in the jaw. She’s in the middle of making a boiling hot cappuccino for an already pissy seven a.m. customer and he’s standing next to her throwing a **_tantrum_**. One second he’ll be promising her everything under the sun then the next he’ll be damning her to the pits of hell. Clarke’s giving him about two minutes before he switches to straight up swearing at her.

“Just fucking tell me.” Murphy cries as he slaps his hand over the register _open_ button. The woman Clarke’s serving looks about ready pop a vein no matter how many empathetic looks she throws at her.

“I can't.” The blonde grits through her teeth. She’s at breaking point. The omega won’t listen to a single word she says. No one is helping her serve counter customers.  Monty and Jasper are out back sniggering amongst themselves completely ignoring the fact she’s officially their boss now, Finn is putting breakfast patrons off with his brooding and Bellamy is absolutely no help to anyone this early in the morning. He’s just leaning on a table across the room pretending he’s not about to nod off into his third coffee. This is possibly the worst Friday of her life and she hasn’t even had breakfast yet.

It’s settled. She never should have met Bellamy bloody Blake in kindergarten. She is officially cursing the day she ever threw half her p.b & j sandwich at him for teasing Wells. She is officially cursing the day she let him apologise with a colourful macaroni necklace. Lastly, she is officially cursing the day John fucking Murphy walked into Arcadia.

“Yes, you can,” Murphy’s resorted to trying to coerce her into his evil scheme now, “come on, I'll act all surprised when she tells me.”

You see, at the end of the summer, Abby somehow convinced Murphy to apply for the Emergency Ward’s latest management position. If he does get it, he’ll have to do a three month full time course at the community college down the road from Arcadia but that doesn’t matter because it’s Murphy’s dream job. The hospital will pay for most of his study expenses anyway. Its better hours, better pay, better privileges and most importantly a giant _fuck you_ to anyone that’s ever doubted him. Now that it’s August first, Abby is going to release the board’s decision.

“Murphy,” Clarke sighs, “I literally can't. She hasn't told me anything.”

The omega dramatically throws his hands in the air. “Do you at least know if she has the results?”

“Yes, I do.” Clarke very calmly replies. Her blonde hair is flying out of its loose braid in all directions and she can already feel sweat smudging her last minute make up job.

“Then why didn't-” Murphy begins but Clarke lifts a final hand in front of his face.

“ ** _All_** I know is that she's calling the applicants tonight.” The blonde takes a tray of empty dishes from Finn’s awaiting hands before shooing the curious alpha off again.

“Fuck.” Murphy mutters, regretting how he stupidly asked Craig to cover his late night shift.

Clarke sends her fellow omega a sympathetic smile. As annoying as Murphy’s been in the past few days, she knows how much the opportunity to even run for the position means to him. “Bellamy has the night off too, so either way...”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.” Murphy slumps forward to thump his head on the espresso machine Clarke was _just_ about to use.

“Go back to bed, Murphy. **_Please_**.” Clarke begs yet again. The omega’s distressed scent is obviously putting the alpha business man she’s trying to serve off. Murphy only gives her a grumpy look in reply so she resolves dragging the exhausted kid by the scruff of his neck around the counter and through the back door.

“Fine.” He shoves her clawed hand off and indignantly stomps up the stairs to his awaiting bed. At least **_it_** will pay attention to his emotional breakdown.

It takes Bellamy all of five minutes to guiltily slide up next to Clarke and give her a pleading look over the mug clutched in his hand.

“Go.” She sighs, waving him up the stairs after his equally impossible boyfriend.

 

~

 

At about midday Finn should be getting ready to go home and relax between shifts but instead he’s innocently hovering around Clarke. He obviously wants to ask her something but every time he open his mouth all that comes out is a frustrated sigh. The blonde is so close to outright screaming at him to either ask already or go the fuck home when he blurts out “What was Murphy talking about this morning?”

It takes Clarke a moment to put two and two together. She’s already built more than one mental block against Murphy’s early morning interrogation. “You mean the big promotion?”

“The what?” Finn has a genuine look of confusion plastered over his features but Clarke puts it down to lack of sleep and turns her back to the alpha so she can start re-stacking their cutlery box. She’s way too over-worked to deal with Finn having another Murphy crisis.

“You know,” she says pointedly slow as if Finn needs a little extra time to interpret her words, “the only thing Murphy's been able to talk, let alone think about for two whole weeks now.”

A long pause from the young waiter has Clarke forgetting all about the silverware in her hands.

“He hasn't told you?” She cautiously asks as she spins back to face her old friend.

“He hasn't even talked to me for two weeks.” Is Finn grumbled reply. He nervously shuffles from foot to foot, refusing to meet her pity filled blue eyes.

“Finn...” Clarke reaches a comforting fork filled hand out to Finn’s but he jolts away from her touch.

“It's fine.” The alpha barks as he violently rips his apron off.

“I'm sure he's just busy wi-” Clarke being Clarke tries to reason with her hurt friend only to be shut down.

“I said its fine, Clarke,” the alpha practically growls as he tugs on his light denim jacket, “drop it.”

“Dropping it,” Clarke quickly remarks as he stalks over to his trusty backpack. Once she’s out of the alpha’s line of fire she calls, “he gets the news tonight so if it all goes to shit-.”

“I'll be the first one he calls.” Finn sarcastically bites out. He stomps back toward the front register to snatch his phone from over the counter top.

Clarke wishes it wasn’t true. Bellamy wasn’t the only one to fall head over heels with Murphy at first sight but that isn’t the omega’s fault. Some (Raven) would argue that Murphy’s been using Finn as a fall back when Bellamy fucks up but that isn’t the omega’s fault either. Finn’s spent his whole life fighting everyone else’s battles and Murphy’s whole life’s been spent fighting for himself. Clarke also wishes that she didn’t feel a dark twist of justice at Murphy using Finn, even if the omega doesn’t realise it himself.

“Look, Finn-”

“I thought we were dropping it.” His face is almost beet red now, anger flushing his cheeks.

Clarke’s saved from having to reply by Jasper slinging a casual arm around Finns tight shoulders.

“Dropping what?” The beta obliviously probes looking from Clarke’s guilty grimace to Finn’s furious scowl.

“Nothing.” The alpha bites, once again shaking off a friend’s attempt at sympathy.

“Is this about Murphy?” Jasper stage whispers. He means well but his question only increase Finn’s bitch face by one thousand. Clarke feels sorry for the lanky beta being rejected by his idol.

“Jesus,” the long haired alpha cries before finally stomping away from the pair, “I’ll see you guys at six.”

Jasper stands deathly still for a few tense seconds but one understanding nod from Clarke reassures Jasper the outburst wasn’t his fault. He really doesn’t know what he, or anyone else in this place, would survive without her.

“What are we gonna do with that boy?” The blonde lets out what feels like her millionth sigh of the day.

“I dun know, man.” Jasper coolly replies as he hands Clarke some new squeaky clean forks. “Love can be a dick sometime.”

Clarke’s mind instantly flicks to her mother. The sudden thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

“How’s Maya?” Clarke’s baits, knowing the subject will no doubt lift the beta’s spirits. Maya lives Mountain side so she doesn’t really get a chance to come into the café like Lexa or Miller.

What is possibly the dopiest puppy love smile to ever exist in this world spreads across Jasper’s features.

 

~

 

Octavia has ten minutes till close and has already scrubbed the place clean twice. She’s currently languidly leaning against the café register **_dying_** of boredom. Bellamy been downstairs all of ten minutes all day, Raven and Finn have already kicked her out of there classified Murphy argument and Clarke is out back scrubbing like a manic so she can collapse into Lexa’s awaiting booth already. The loud clang of the doorbell snaps up Octavia’s attention from her phone. She texted Lincoln about thirty seconds begging him to come over and relieve her of this torturous fate with a closet quickie. So, Abby’s way high and mighty uptight ass traipsing in through the door is the last thing she wants to see right now.

The older Griffin hasn’t even gotten to the counter before Octavia yawns “Clarke’s out back.”

“Oh no,” Abby politely starts, completely passing over Octavia’s disrespectful tone, “I’m looking for Murphy.”

“Right, always forget you’re his boss.”  One of the reasons why Murphy’s been so pissy recently is Abby and her stupid new job. One of the reasons why Clarke’s been so pissy recently is Abby and her stupid old judgements. The only two reason’s Bellamy’s been pissy recently is Murphy and Clarke. Needless to say, Abby isn’t Octavia’s favourite person right now.

The omega kisses her teeth rather unlady-like before screaming “ ** _MURPHY!”_** at the top of her lungs. Abby’s wince doesn’t go unnoticed. Neither does Octavia’s smug grin.

“Actually, I’m just here to deliv-”

“I don’t think he heard me.” Octavia loudly interrupts. She raises a claw nailed finger at the doctor before sprinting off up the stairs.

Abby stands there for a few seconds, mouth open like a stunned fish. She understands that she may not be Clarke’s, and therefore her friend’s, favourite person right now but this isn’t Octavia’s fight. It may be Octavia’s brother, but it isn’t her fight.

The alpha is pulled from her thoughts by Raven calling her name. She smiles widely at her unlikely friend and lets the young girl escort her over to a far corner booth, happily bubbling away about her latest projects.

 

~ 

 

Upstairs, Murphy is glued to his phone in an intense staring match. It doesn’t make any sense. Abby’s shift finished a good 15 minutes ago and she promised Murphy would be the first person she spoke to. The alpha is either still stuck at the hospital for whatever reason or has forgot about him. Maybe she’s already telling one of the other applicants the good news and saving the trouble of crushing Murphy’s hopes and dreams till last. Maybe she crashed her car while on the phone, maybe she wants to end his career in person the nest time she sees him. Maybe this is why Bellamy needs to get out of the shower already.

It isn’t until Octavia loudly wolf whistles behind him that he remembers he’s bent over their kitchen counter in nothing but tight grey boxer briefs and one of Bellamy’s lets-try-to-swallow-Murphy-with-our-sheer-size-and-nerdy-pattern sweaters.

“So that’s why he lets you get away with everything.” Octavia muses, leaning a little too casually on the brick wall beside her. Murphy sends her a withering look over his shoulder before returning to burn impatient holes through his phone screen.

“What do you want mini-Blake?” Murphy bitches back, not bothering to cover himself up in the slightest.

At this point a freshly showered Bellamy yanks the bathroom door open in his full naked glory. “Did you say something, bub?”

“JESUS, FUCK BELL!” Octavia screeches. She throws a tan arm up over her eyes and theatrically falls back a few steps as if shot.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?!” The older sibling bellows back as her hurriedly clambers into a pair of loose track pants. Bellamy’s tries to keep up his angry scowl but soon enough the sound of Murphy laughing for the first time in days breaks him into a wide grin.

Octavia cries out before blindly turning to catapults herself down the stairs. Doesn’t her brother have the decency to cover his junk in case of innocent bystanders? They have a whole fucking wall of windows for fucks sake.

“MURPHY PUT SOME PANTS ON, ABBYS HERE!” haphazardly echoes up the brick stairwell after her.

Murphy smile dies abruptly. The omega swears under his breath before looking up at Bellamy helplessly.

“This is the…” The alpha trails off, afraid the words will send Murphy into a full blow emotional break down.

Murphy nods solemnly.

“Is her being here a bad thing?” Bellamy very cautiously asks. Murphy was already a minefield before all this promotion excitement rolled around. Bellamy honestly hasn’t doubted that Murphy would get the job at any point but now with Abby here… Things may get a little messy.

The omega across the room from him somehow manages to look both twenty years older and twenty years younger as he mutters into his oversized sleeve. The effect of Bellamy’s jumper makes him look like a tiny, frail thing but his quick assessing eyes show the brilliant, strong mind running under that fragility.

After a few tense seconds, Murphy finally settles on a barely there, “I don’t know...”

“I’m sure it will all work out no matter what.” Those are the words Bellamy’s been holding onto for hours now waiting for Murphy’s phone to ring but again Abby showing up at Arcadia has thrown him for a loop.

“Fuck,” Murphy breathes before finally realising Abby’s waiting for him downstairs and he isn’t wearing pants. He frantically looks around the studio before Bellamy wordlessly throws him a pair of black skinny jeans. “Here we go.” the omega quietly pumps himself up as he yanks on the old ripped material.

Bellamy is slipping a loose t-shirt over his head in an attempt to catch up with the omega but Murphy is already clomping down their wooden stairs with one hand zipping his fly and the other slicking his hair back.

 

~

 

After what feels likes forever and a day, Murphy is charging through the back door and straight into Finn. Finn tips back slightly but Murphy couldn’t knock him to the ground even if he wanted to.

“Jesus Murph,” the alpha chuckles as he steadies Murphy against his broad chest, “slow down.”

“Where’s Abby?” Murphy pants. His lean fingers are clutching too tightly around Finn’s surprisingly thick upper arms and a wild look is rapidly spreading through his eyes.

“She’s in the far corner,” Finn says with trepidation. His brain tells his hands to let go of Murphy’s hips already but they’re far too preoccupied with the feeling of thin bone jutting into his palm. This job must mean a lot to Murphy, so why’d didn’t he just tell Finn about it?

“Double fuck.” Murphy murmurs and Finn can practically Spidey-sense him crumbling at the edges. Before he can open his mouth however, Bellamy’s loud footsteps thump down the staircase behind Murphy.  

The older alpha bats Finn’s hands away from Murphy’s hips and replaces them with his own. He manoeuvres his boyfriend around in his arms and forces his way into Murphy’s line of sight.

“It’ll be fine.” Finn’s unfazed words don’t even register across the omega face so one gravely _“_ Murphy, **_go,”_** from Bellamy finally breaks through his mental barriers and sends him shuffling mechanically to Abby’s table.

 

~

Abby offers a rather pale looking Murphy a gentle smile as she wipes left over scone crumbs off her lap.

“Please, sit.” She waves a polite hand to the booth across from her as if asking him to kneel at her throne yet simultaneously asking him to cuddle up next to her on her lounge room sofa.

 Murphy’s always found that the most unsettling and most comforting thing about being one of Abby’s little protégés. No, he’ll never be as good as Jackson and yes, he’ll always be as bad as Clarke but the alpha never treats him differently for it.

Despite this, Murphy very rigidly lowers himself into the low booth. He’s acting more like the woman is a vicious jaguar then a homely doctor.

A few poignant moments follow as Abby launches into some mindless crap about the boards tough decision and how all the applicants had both positive and negative qualities but then she gets to how his ‘health conditions needed extra consideration’.

Murphy feels his heart abandon ship to his stomach. Of all the applicants, he’s the youngest, least experienced, most underqualified and straight up impractical choice but he’s been blind enough to let his better qualities cover those up. He works three times harder than any other nurse in the emergency ward because he has to prove himself. He saves more lives on a Saturday night than anyone other nurse does in a week because he’s not afraid of taking risks. He’s hard on patients when he needs to be and he’s compassionate towards patients when he needs to be because nine times out of ten he’s been exactly where they’re sitting.

He’s shown so much potential in the last few months and the board can see that. But oh, his health? Of course, that’s what fucked him over in the end. It’s done it enough times already, right? What’s one more? How **_stupid_** was he for thinking this would ever actually work out. Now he’ll have to awkwardly thank Abby for pointlessly trying on his behalf. Now he’ll have to pretend his friends never found out about this idiotic attempt at being the good guy for once. Now he’ll have to tell Bellamy he wasn’t good enough and he’ll be so **_understanding_** in the beginning but that will soon become pity which will then become disappointment which will later become resentment which will quickly become hate and Murphy is so caught up in having one of the worst moments in his life that Abby just smiling at him is really getting on his nerves.

She’s not just smiling, there’s an out-right grin stretched across her rather beautifully aged face and sometimes Murphy forgets just how much she looks like Clarke when she smiles like that.

The possible reason as to why she’s grinning at him finally clicks.

“You mean I…?” Murphy trails off, his heart restoring to its rightful place to only beat faster than it ever has. The doctor gives him a gentle nod and reaches a caring hand out to rest over Murphy’s shaking fist.

 

~

 

“Shit,” Bellamy whispers across the cafe. He can’t see either of their faces but Abby is touching Murphy’s hand and he can’t tell if it’s a pride type of touch or a comfort type of touch.

“What's going on?” Octavia hisses from where she’s dangerously leaning on the counter to get a better look at the possible drama unfolding. Finally, her night is getting interesting. She originally figured if her brother’s boyfriend didn’t get the job he’d disappear into his bed for the rest of the night and if he did get it Bellamy would just disappear with him. Now however, she’s got a front row seat to the action.

“I don't know but they’re getting up.” Bellamy pushes away from the counter and tries his best to act natural. His fall back uncaring stance does him well, only slipping occasionally with a far too causal glance over at his boyfriend. That is until Abby sweeps Murphy into a crushing hug and Bellamy’s jaw hits the floor. That cannot be good. Or can it?

“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see,” Octavia utters, her smug tone eases some of the tension in Bellamy’s shoulders but it’s still is a bit weird to see Murphy hugging a Griffin, let alone the older of the two.

Once Abby’s released her death grip, Murphy flops into the booth behind him. The omega is clutching the edge of the table like it’s a lifeline and refusing to meet his gaze, which Bellamy doesn’t take as a good sign. His attention is ripped away by Abby marching over to the Blake siblings and flashing them each a strangely content smile.

Bellamy is so lost.

“Alright, it was lovely seeing you two.” Abby turns an intense glare onto the younger alpha, making him feel about two heads shorter. “Bellamy, I hope you’re taking care of my Clarke.”

“She’s been doing great, Abby.” Bellamy’s voice is kind but the alpha subconsciously shifts to cross his arms over his broad chest and stand a little straighter. It doesn’t help all that much but at least it makes him feel a bit better. He hates the way Abby lingers on the topic of Clarke and _what could have been_ every time she sees him. He’s been with Murphy for four whole years, and yes their rocky at the best of times but he’s never even **_kissed_** Clarke.

This time however, instead of pushing the subject Abby’s eyes flicker behind her toward Murphy. Octavia notices the subtle movement as well and shoots her brother a _the-fuck-was- **that**_ look out the corner of her eye. Abby sighs loudly as she pulls on one of her soft woollen gloves.

“I’ll say hello to Marcus for the both of you.” She says before spinning on her toes, ponytail whipping out after her and starting toward the café entrance. Across the room Murphy has finally looks up from his bare feet and to throw her a sloppy salute as she stalks out the front door. Once again he refuses to look at his boyfriend, instead emptily gazing at a spot above Octavia’s head.

A little hurt, Bellamy pours all his attention into furiously scrubbing the surface in front of him and ignoring Octavia’s prodding fingers between his ribs. Soon enough, he finds his gaze gravitating to Murphy’s blue spheres again. His huddled boyfriend looks particularly tiny in the abandoned booth and it makes something the alpha’s chest ache.

The pair must enter into a full blown telepathic conversation because one second they’re staring at each other blankly, leaving Octavia with no hope of figuring out what just happened, and then the next Bellamy is screaming “FUCK YEAH BABY!”

Octavia only just manages to step aside before a ball of oversized sweater comes crashing into Bellamy’s awaiting arms.

Murphy thinks his heart is beating so fast it could burst. Bellamy is literally sweeping him off his feet but he couldn’t care less. He did it. Abby said the board took to her recommendations like duck to water and he may not believe her but in the end the job is his. In the end it’s his achievement. His health didn’t fuck it up. His past didn’t fuck it up. **_He_** didn’t fuck it up.

Octavia is awkwardly is now awkwardly debating to herself whether she should stay next to the pair in case they face plant or just walk away and give them a moment. This may not be the happiest she’s ever seen Murphy but it’s definitely the most open about it he’s ever been. He usually shows gratitude and contentment through half-hearted insults, cocky smirks and little glances he thinks no one else can see. Now, he’s laughing and shouting like a maniac as he weakly tries to push away from Bellamy’s sloppy cheek kisses.

Her saviour appears in the form of a head of frizzy blonde hair appearing through the kitchen window.

“Did he get it?” Clarke calls toward the dark haired omega practically side sprinting to her side. The smug smile stretched across her face indicates she really didn’t need to ask though.

Of course Murphy and Bellamy aren’t listening, far too entangled into each other, quite literally, so Octavia raises her eyebrows in that perfected what-do- ** _you_** -think Blake way.

Bellamy is still planting loud wet kisses onto every inch of Murphy he can reach as the omega gasps for air through wheezing laughs.

“I am so proud, _mwuah,_ of you, _mwuah,_ my little, _mwuah,_ student again.” The alpha grins before finally releasing his grip enough for Murphy to squirm to his feet and breathe again.

The omega’s only just gotten out of his boyfriend’s succubus grip when a blur of blonde fur pulls him into another tight hug.

“Congrats, Murphy.” Clarke warm breath ghosts over his ear and her soft hands grip his shoulders and the moment is a little too sappy for Murphy’s liking but he lets it slide. She’s fought just as hard for him as anyone else.

A sharp laugh echoes from across the room, “she’s known since yesterday morning!” Lexa’s obnoxious statement has Murphy violently yanking away from Clarke. The semi-sweet moment between the omegas evaporates into the air.

“I knew you just wouldn’t fucking tell me!” Murphy cries in betrayal, but he’s making the same face Lexa does whenever Clarke beats her in poker so she’s sure he’s only crying out for his wounded reputation. The blonde omega gives him a sheepish smile but Murphy still makes a mental note of getting her back somehow.

“I'm gonna go buy drinks!” Bellamy proudly declares as he thumps his hand against Clarke’s back. He then beams down at his boyfriend before practically sprinting out of the café.

Octavia returns to Murphy side only to roll her eyes at him and drag Clarke off. He guesses that’s as much of a congratulations he’s going to get from her. Clarke and Octavia disappear into the kitchen and Lexa returns to plotting world domination or whatever it is she does so Murphy is left alone to have his moment. Is that was this is? Does a **_moment_** feel like this? If so, Murphy doesn’t want to have another one ever again because feelings are too tingly.

Over by the café’s non-official bar space, Finn is finding it hard to breathe.

He should be happy for Murphy. He is. Murphy deserves this, god, does he deserve this. Yet, Finn feels like someone just carved out his chest cavity. Why does Bellamy get to be proud of Murphy? Bellamy doesn’t appreciate every part of Murphy like Finn does. Why does Bellamy get to be the first person Murphy runs to when things go right for once? Bellamy doesn’t support Murphy the way Finn could. Why does Bellamy get to hold Murphy like he’d never break him? Bellamy could break Murphy with a few choice words. Finn’s seen it. Then there’s the question that is constantly playing on repeat in the forefront of his mind.

**_Why does Murphy keep choosing Bellamy over Finn?_ **

“Finn?”

Raven. That’s Raven speaking. Finn’s whole head feels like it’s been buried in sand. Forming the words in his mind is twice as hard as pushing them past his numb mouth. Why can’t his chest be numb instead?

“It’s fine.” He sounds as if he’s swallowed glass shards.

“No,” Raven spits out, her entire body is radiating anger beside him, “it’s not.” The dark haired omega steps through the counter entrance.

“Raven, don't.” Finn scolds, his hand darting out to pull his best friend back again.

“I'm just gonna congratulate him.” Raven mutters as she shakes his strong grip off her thin arm. Her words practically drip with sarcasm and her fuming gaze doesn’t leave Murphy’s hunched figure once.

 

~

 

“Congratulations.”

Raven’s unexpected voice snaps Murphy away from his tingly moment.

“Oh, yeah, um, thanks.” Murphy’s usual wit trips over his tongue as he registers Raven’s furious facial expression.

“So did you just use Abby like you us everyone else or…?” Raven’s tone is as sharp as barbed wire but it’s the spiteful look in her eyes that really stings.

Again, Murphy’s words jumble together before his brain can communicate with his tongue so all he’s left with is a hurtful “ ** _what?_** ”

The dark haired omega appears momentarily faulted by Murphy’s uncharacteristic response but that only seems to make her madder. She towers over him despite their significant height difference. This doesn’t make any sense. What does Murphy getting a promotion have to do with her? Her words still haven’t sunk in by the time she speaks again.

“You know this whole trying desperately hard to be Clarke thing is kind of getting old.”

The accusation hits Murphy like a bucket of ice cold water. His fists clench at his sides. His eyes narrow dangerously. His mouth forms the warning before he’s even realised just how furious he is. “Reyes, I highly advise you stop taking and walk away.”

Raven, the hot head she is, swallows Murphy challenge with bravado. She takes an invasive step into the vibrating omega’s space.

“I mean come on, Murphy,” her eyes may as well be growing bright red with the amount of hate she pouring into their staring match, “if you're gonna do it, why do all the things she got out of her system years ago?”

“Raven,” Murphy’s voice is alarmingly calm, “ ** _walk away_**.” He isn’t going to give her the satisfaction of making him angry. He isn’t.

“Seeking Abby's constant approval,” the shorter omega relentlessly pushes on.

By now Finn has approached to press two solid hands over both of the omega’s chest and force his way between them.

“Raven, that's enough.” Finn commands but he can’t stop himself from resigning to the fact if Bellamy had made that kind of order she would have backed off.

Raven snarls. She is looking at Murphy’s eerily blank face with pure disgust now. “How about stringing Finn along?”

Murphy’s stony expression cracks. A sliver of confusion flickers across his blue eyes. “What do you mean-”

“Oh, stop playing dumb,” the older omega spits.

This definitely pushes one of Murphy’s buttons. His demeanour cracks even further and his answering growl has her charging forward yet again.

She’s only just held back By Finn’s firm hand on her chest and Clarke’s sharp bark from behind her. 

“Raven, get out.” The blonde sharply orders.

“Come on, Clarke.” Raven doesn’t take her dark eyes off of Murphy’s and Finn’s hackles rise as fire meets ice.  The dark haired girl sardonically tips her head to the side, “I haven't even gotten to the best one.”

Lexa slides up next to her girlfriend and entwines her fingers into the back of Raven’s tight shirt. The beta doesn’t say anything, just solemnly waits for Clarke to give her the go.

“Say it,” Murphy growls over Finn’s shoulder. He needs to hear this. This is what he’s good at. This is the kind of moment Murphy has. When Raven only snarls at him he takes a threatening step forward. This time his weight is enough to set Finn back a few inches. “ ** _Fucking say it.”_**

“Raven, don’t.” Finn pleads as the two omega’s press at him from separate sides. He could easily drag the two apart but something is stopping him. A dark part of his brain is sneering Murphy needs to hear this.

A terrifyingly detached smile spreads across Raven’s features.

“Crawling into Bellamy's bed every time you need to feel fucking human again.”

Murphy sees red.

 

~

 

“ ** _RAVEN, OUT_**!” Clarke’s bellow rings loudly over the sound of Murphy lunging toward the dark beauties throat.

Finn luckily knocks his clawed hand away seconds before it wraps around her delicate throat.

The omega huffs triumphantly before Lexa uses her tight grip to sling shot her towards the door.

Raven slams out the door and into the brisk night air. She **_does not_** feel bad for Murphy. She **_did not_** go too far with her last biting remark.

She pretends the momentary flicker of pure vulnerability across Murphy’s eyes isn’t wreaking havoc through her stomach.  

 

~

 

Finn’s pleading voice and Clarke’s disappointed glare do nothing to help the dark edges blurring the corners of Murphy sight. The only thing that drains the colour away from his senses is the sharp sting of his hand connecting with the metal table top behind his hip.

“Murphy,” Clarke snaps, “stop.”

“Here’s an idea Clarke,” Murphy snarls out with the full brunt of his lingering anger, “ ** _fuck_** off.”

Lexa surges forward toward the omega but one look from Clarke has her resigning to storming out of the café in a similar fashion to Raven.

“Murphy,” Finn pleads once again as he lays a hand over Murphy’s throbbing knuckles, “this isn't her fault.”

Murphy violently yanks his hand away from the alpha. The sharp pain at the sudden movement causing bile to rise to the back of his throat. “Yeah, Reyes is your little bitch on a leash isn't she?”

The combination of Murphy’s rejection and insult abruptly fuels Finn’s long held anger and pain. “Fuck you, Murphy.” He corrosively spits out as he takes a wounded step away from the omegas.

Murphy lets out an ear-splitting bitter laugh.

“Isn't that the whole point?”

Everything stills. Clarke’s cautious eyes flicker from Finns tense shoulders to Murphy’s shaking hands.

Octavia fingers twitch towards the phone stuffed in her apron pocket.

The worst of it all is how terribly Finn tries to cover up the fact he looks like he just got hit by a truck by ripping his apron off and storming out the front door.

Octavia glares daggers at Murphy, her words apparently not worthy of his ears. She continues the vicious death glare as she tears her own apron off and retrieves Finns jacket and phone for him before vanishing into the night air just like all the others.

Murphy deflates onto the table behind him. He had as much right to say that as Raven did. That was something the old Murphy would have said. Since when was there an old Murphy and a new Murphy?

Clarke very gently raises Murphy’s searing knuckle into the light. She doesn’t need to tell him it’s not broken. He already knows when a bone is broken or not and that’s not from his nursing degree.

They stand together in a deafening silence for a few moments after she lets his hand go.

“He didn't deserve that.” Clarke half whispers because it’s honestly the only thing she can think to say of the millions of sentences running through her mind.

By the sickened look on the other omega’s face, it was the wrong thing to choose.

“Well neither did I princess.”

Murphy is at his full intimidating height again in seconds but she can see straight through the façade. She opens her mouth to pick another comfort but nothing comes out. With an exasperated sigh Murphy spins and storms off in the opposite direction of everyone else.

Bellamy re-enters the café just as Murphy slams the back door behind himself.

“Murphy?” the alpha calls to no avail as the door rebounds off the frame and shows his boyfriend’s rapidly retreating up the stairs.

He strides through the café to beside Clarke, her head is hung low and she’s breathing deeply as if counting down to ten in her mind like Bellamy taught her to.

"What happened?" He gently asks after Clarke appears to have grounded herself once again.

“Raven happened.” Clarke bites out, her blue eyes look hopelessly exhausted in the blue light. Maybe Abby’s right and he isn’t looking after her as well as he should be.

“Finn...” He trails off, knowing the words coming out of his mouth might set the omega off. Why can’t he be this good with Murphy? Wait, where did that thought come from?

“Yeah.” Clarke breathes, sending him a look that says she’s thinking the same thing about her braided beta.

“Isn’t that what best friends are for?” He nervously laughs trying to shake off the strange feeling in his gut.

A loud crash from upstairs that sounds a bit too worrying like furniture toppling to the ground interrupts Clarke’s warm reply.

They swear in unison as Clarke starts toward the café entrance in an attempt to reach the safe ground of Lexa’s motorbike and Bellamy starts toward another inevitable battlefield.

 

~

Bellamy reaches the bottom of the stairs and calls Murphy’s name again, suddenly a little afraid of what he might walk into. Murphy’s harsh swear in reply doesn’t ease his nerves one bit.

The sound of his bare feet creaking up the stairs is practically deafening to his own ears.

Clearing the top landing, Bellamy spots his boyfriend huddled on one of the kitchen stools. He has both legs tucked under his chin, the pale light above the kitchen casting strange shadows over his exposed skin and a bag of frozen peas gingerly pressed over his knuckles.

Bellamy quickly strides over to the omega but hesitates at the last second before he touches Murphy’s injured hand. Murphy’s flinch at that hurts much more than the prospect of him being in any physical pain. Stupid Bellamy.

The omega lets out a shuddering breath as Bellamy lowers the long forgotten drinks onto the counter in front of Murphy. He silently pours Murphy a generous four fingers of scotch and cracks a beer open for himself before finally stilling in front of his boyfriend expectantly.

Murphy downs the glass in two impressive gulps, his throat swallowing expertly through the scorching burn. Bellamy shouldn’t find that so attractive considering where he learnt how to do that but Murphy’s neck has always been one of his and Murphy’s) weak spots.

Murphy slams the glass down with a fierce clink and Bellamy is surprised the thing doesn’t shatter against the hard counter top. Murphy meets Bellamy’s caring brown eyes at last so the alpha doesn’t have to voice his difficult question.

“She said I was trying to be Clarke.” Murphy spits out as if the words are poising his insides.

“Murphy-” Bellamy starts but the omega’s clipped tone interrupts him.

“Be honest. Is that what you think?”

Bellamy hesitates a second too long. “No.”

Murphy scoffs loudly as forces his legs down to the ground. Stupid, **_stupid_** Bellamy.

“Murphy I-” Bellamy tries but Murphy is sick of people fucking up his happiness tonight.

“I'm going to sleep.” He angrily bites out as he launches to his feet and stomps across the studio to his spare bed. No way is he sleeping next to Bellamy tonight. Lying in his sweater surrounded by his alpha scent doesn’t count.

Bellamy’s sigh breaks through the tense silence filling the air followed by a sharp hiss as he takes a swig straight from the scotch bottle.

When the acidic burn of the alcohol hits his stomach, he lets the slow heat push him after his boyfriend. Once he’s stopped inches in front of Murphy’s figure slumped over the edge of the bed he effortlessly drops to his knees and swiftly pulls Murphy’s injured hand to his face.

“Is it broken?” His hot breath ghosting over the tender flesh has Murphy shuddering.

“No,” he swallows around the lump in his throat to no avail, “just bruised.”

Bellamy nods solemnly but doesn’t let his eyes lift from the swollen knuckles. “Did you hit anyone?”

“No.” Murphy growls, he tries to pull his hand back from the alpha’s grip but his rough hands hold fast.

“Damn.” Bellamy huffs before he presses the lightest of kisses to Murphy’s aching joint.

Murphy only lets out an indignant harrumph and lets Bellamy rearrange him into a lying position on the soft sheets. The alpha stays kneeling beside the bed as he runs his blunt nails over Murphy’s pushed back hair.

“I know you're not trying to be Clarke.” Bellamy eventually mumbles more to the window pane he’s gazing out of.

Murphy just **_looks_** at him.

“You two have a lot more in common than you think.” Bellamy teases as he cautiously leans into Murphy’s personal bubble.

“Really?” The weary question has Murphy’s feather light lips brushing over Bellamy’s.

“It's why I liked you in the first place.” Bellamy murmurs before he surges forward to capture Murphy’s soft lips against his own. Or at least he would have if Murphy didn’t tense up so hard he could have been turned to stone for all Bellamy knew.

Bellamy jerks back as if the realization of his words are an electric shock.

**_Stupid, stupid, STUPID Bellamy._ **

“Shit,” he fumbles over his suddenly swollen tongue, “that was wrong thing to say.”

“Yeah,” Murphy’s voice perfectly matches his stony demeanour, “it was.” The omega abruptly shoves Bellamy away from him and shuffles onto his side so the dorky back of Bellamy’s jumper is all he can see.  

Murphy hears Bellamy sigh disappointedly once again and instantly tugs his arms tighter around himself. Bellamy doesn’t get to be disappointed in him after all he’s achieved today. Right? No, fuck that thought. He **_doesn’t._**

The alpha’s knees crack loudly as he returns to his full height and Murphy can feel the bed reverberate as he stalks over to their bedroom door.

What he doesn’t expect is the feeling of a blanket being haphazardly thrown over him a few moments later. The distinct sound of Bellamy stepping out of his loose pants and the dip of the bed under his full weight has Murphy stubbornly refusing to turn around.

They lie like that for a few hours. Murphy stays on his side as still as a marble statue while Bellamy patiently remains beside him, very careful not to touch him at all. Soon enough Murphy will power breaks when the minutest of shifts has his back pressing into Bellamy’s warm shoulder. With a final sigh he turns to face the alpha and places his throbbing hand over the comforting thump-thump of Bellamy’s heartbeat. Hiss brown eyes reflect back almost completely black in the soft midnight glow as he searches Murphy’s silhouetted features for something to say. Eventually he just gives up and uses one thick arm to tug the reluctant omega against his side. The movement slides Murphy’s hand up Bellamy’s chest a little so he resorts to mindlessly tugging at the lips of Bellamy’s v neck t-shirt. Bellamy buries his nose into the sweet scent of Murphy’s shampooed hair and Murphy nuzzles against his shoulder in return.

They’re not perfect. The ‘old Murphy’ would have tried to knock Bellamy out for saying he only liked Murphy in the first place because he reminded him of Clarke. The ‘old Bellamy’ would never have believed Murphy could get the job.

They’re not perfect. But they’re getting there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Sorry for the short length and angst


	9. I Ask Myself What Am I Doing Here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to just apologize ahead of time because I've spent my whole easter break so far hyped up on cough medicine and chocolate. I am SO SICK it's gross. Anyways, no excuses. Enjoy, the fuckery my flu addled brain produced.
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song Alessia Cara, called Here and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

Murphy is too tired for this. He's stuck in a dimly light overcrowded night club V.I.P box on a fucking Wednesday night for Harper’s stupid birthday. But, from what he can tell she’s having a good time so who’s he to complain? Oh that’s right, he’s Murphy. The music is so fucking loud his headache is throbbing in time with the shitty beat, Miller’s being an unresponsive ass and the weird opaque plastic sofa he’s sitting on is uncomfortable as balls. To be fully honest, the only reason he’s had a bad night so far is a significant lack of Bellamy. Stupid fucking café and it’s stupid fucking night shifts. Miller may be ignoring the whiny omega but at least he has to share in his pain since Monty kindly offered to help Bellamy close early so Murphy wouldn’t have to miss his six o’clock tutorials. Miller really didn’t like that plan but it’s the one he got, hence the cold shoulder act.

Murphy’s hundredth attempt at prying his best friend away from his phone fails so the omega resorts to zeroing outs his friends in the packed room. Harper’s birthday crowd is a confusing mix of old high school buddies, college peers, café regulars and their ‘delinquent’ group’s extended acquaintances. Knowing his friend’s however, none of the will be hard to find. Usually Murphy sticks to the equally terrifying dancing, drama and drinks rule. Of course he isn’t going to get up and actually socialise with any of them, he just likes keeping tabs on them when an open bar is provided.

As his sharp eyes sweep over the room, he is immediately drawn to a pair of dark haired omegas practically grinding in the middle of the dancefloor. It doesn’t take him long to realise he isn’t the only one with eyes locked onto Octavia and Raven despite their respective alpha’s chatting away obliviously to the side. He understands the appeal in the sight but soon loses interest. If anything proves Murphy isn’t that into chicks it’s passing up that free show.

He catches Jasper and Maya vanish though a mystery door last minute, that he later finds out acts small gallery for arty hipster kids in the area. He genuinely feels sorry for any innocent bystanders in in there that now have to witness **_that_** train wreck of adorable.

It’s rather his ears then eyes that pick up where Clarke and Lexa are hiding. In true lion racoon style they’re tearing into each other over some, probably utterly insignificant incident. With the way Clarke is chugging her champagne flute and Lexa’s eyes keep flickering towards the exit Murphy suspects this one isn’t going to end so well. Yet again, he finds sticking to just two people mind numbly boring and moves on.

The birthday girl herself is next to catch his eye, soon followed by a grumbling Monroe clutched in the omega’s vice grip. They flit from group to group, fulfilling host duties of mindless small chat and flowing drinks and Murphy can’t help but smile at the sight. He’s glad they found each other.  

It isn’t until Monroe detaches herself from a bubbly Harper and stalks to a dark figure sulking by the bar that Murphy realises Finn was even at the party, let alone still alive. He hasn’t seen the long haired alpha since the ‘Raven incident’ but from what Wick’s recent claims, it hasn’t been good. Apparently the childhood sweethearts haven’t been able to stay in the same room for longer than five minutes before they’re at each other’s throats.  For four whole days now guilt has been slowly rotting Murphy from the inside out over that one, not that he’d ever admit it of curse. Suddenly, looking at Finn’s rugged profile is too much for Murphy to take.

Eight o’clock rolls around and the end of the Bellamy’s shift is accompanied by Miller’s phone lighting up with a cheesy ‘be there sooooon x x’ text from Monty. The beta turns to his best friend and blatantly smacks his arm as a demand to get up with him. Murphy sends him a narrow eyed glare in return as he rubs his arm but accompanies the beta to the top of the glass stairs regardless.

The fifteen minutes it takes for Monty to finally come crashing up the club’s stairs are the longest of Murphy’s life.

"Where's Bellamy?" Murphy barks before Miller can even greet his boyfriend.

"He said he had some stuff to sort out," Monty apologetically replies as he jogs up the last few steps to hastily pull Miller into his arms. The dark beta swallows Monty's next sentence in a hurried kiss that makes Murphy avert his eyes. His best friend really is developing a bad case of separation anxiety.

It takes Murphy uttering “fucking prick” under his breath to pull the pair apart.

"Just go home, Murph." Miller sighs over his shoulder. He wants this to be Monty and Miller time not Monty, Miller and pissy Murphy time. He voices this to his best friend only for Monty to lightly smack his gut and send the omega another apologetic frown.

Getting the point, Murphy groans at the disgusting couple’s Ying and Yang effect before enthusiastically waving them off to go "blow each other or some shit."

Miller takes the open invitation to let go of a flustered Monty's waist to instead grip his hand and start toward the club bathroom with the small beta in tow.

Once the pair have disappeared, Murphy is left at the top of the stairs feeling a little abandoned and a lot pissed off. Of course Bellamy's going to be late the one time Murphy wants him to actually fucking turn up. It's not that he usually wouldn't want Bellamy around it’s just that he's gotten so used to actually spending time with the alpha in public it feels wrong to not have him close by. He tries to force his lungs to expand through his sudden rush of rage but that soon fails. In his new found fury, the omega fishes his phone out of his back pocket and shoots off some rather passive aggressive messages to his AWOL boyfriend.

After five minutes roll past with no reply Murphy decides letting his anger stew in his stomach till it reaches boiling point isn't really helping him in anyway. The omega pockets his phone once again and spins on one heel, determined to pin down a distraction. By distraction he means copious amounts of alcohol.

Fate being the dick it is however, choses this moment for Murphy to lock eyes with a pair of warm brown globes across the room. With no way of avoiding Finn's hopeful if not wounded puppy eyes Murphy knows he's trapped now. Awkward apology sessions are better late than never right? He allows the thought to draw him across the room at an excruciatingly slow pace. As swarms of young party goers chock his senses with beer, shouting and sweat the omega feels a sudden sense of dread take residence in his chest. This is a bad idea. There's an emotional Finn, large quantities of available alcohol and a general lack of Bellamy to consider here, but nothing can stop Murphy's legs from carrying him to his inevitable doom.

The omega finally emerges from the tightly packed crowd and shuffles his way over to the high table Finn is casually leaning on. Their eyes lock again, but Finn is suddenly lost for words. This is his one good chance to apologise to Murphy so of course he's going to blow it. The pale omega is retreating further and further into himself with every passing second of silence but Finn can't think past the deafening sound of blood rushing past his hears. After what feels like a small eternity Murphy lets out a coarse sigh and steps back.

"Soooo, this was fun." He doesn't say it in a harsh way, more of a coming-over-here-was-the-biggest-mistake-of-my-life way.

Before Finn can stop himself his panicked brain blurts out a rushed "I'm sorry." He must admit, not his best moment, as supported by Murphy’s sharp wince, but he's finally said what he needed to and is ready to make a swift exit.

"Wait," the blue in Murphy's eyes doesn't really suit doubt, "you shouldn't be the one saying sorry."

At first Finn thinks he means Raven, but a slight downward turn of Murphy's lips tells him otherwise. The omega may not have actually said the words, but that was probably one of the most genuine apologies Finn’s ever received. Lost in his thoughts, Finn almost misses Murphy vanishing against the crowded bar.

“Murphy wait,” he calls as he lays a cautious arm on a thin upper arm, “its okay.”

Is looks as if Murphy still might make a run for it but he returns to the high table, this time to stand directly beside Finn. They slip into an easy formula of Finn’s bumbling questions about Murphy’s course work carry him through the drink clutched in his hand. When the alpha innocently asks if Murphy's made any new friends in his classes however, he isn't expecting a full blown rant in return.

"Fuck no," the omega fumes, "they're all old fashioned narrow minded assholes that think I'm inappropriate and fucking ungrateful. If anyone is ungrateful it's those knot heads who don't know how to appreciate someone who hasn't had their whole life handed to them on a silver platter." From there the passionate omega launches into a critic of the bullshit underlying tones of classism and sexism through his required class readings.

It's strange having Finn smile at him again after the way their last conversation ended. Murphy's kind of missed the asshole. Bellamy doesn't listen to him like Finn does and for once Murphy's seeing the alpha through opened eyes.

He gets why Raven and Clarke fell for Finn. His boyish charm of adventure and possible arrests are pretty alluring. He doesn't realise he's been staring a Finn’s smirking lips for the past five minutes until they stretch into a wide grin. Murphy's left his mouth running on autopilot for far too long and has no idea what he's said to make Finns smile so hard.

"Oh, so that's how the Trojans got away with it." Finn laughs before gulping down the last of his frothy beer.

The way he tilts his head back with the motion is so similar to Bellamy it physically pains Murphy to see. Truth be told, if he had to pick anyone other than Bellamy- and **_where the fuck did that thought come from?_**

Murphy’s piercing blue eyes go from playful to full blown panic mode in 0.02 seconds.

"Murphy?" the alpha’s voice sounds as if it’s coming from underwater with the white noise crashing through Murphy's brain. "You okay?"

He stretches a friendly hand out to squeeze the juncture of Murphy's shoulder and neck and is genuinely shocked when the omega doesn’t flinch away.

"Yeah," Murphy isn't sure how Finn's searing hand isn't fusing his thin white t-shirt to his skin, "I'm fine."

Finn shoots an incredulous eyebrow up at Murphy's weak attempt at playing cool.

"You're looking at me weirdly." his deep voice suddenly sounds foreign to his own ears.

There's no humour in Murphy's retort as he catches himself subconsciously leaning forward into Finn's enveloping alpha scent. "You look at me weirdly all the time."

Time stops.

Finns lips are prettier then Murphy remembers. All the omega can think about is how they felt the last time he kissed him. Hard but soft. Just like his hands. Just like his eyes.

A chorus of cheers from across the room snaps Murphy out of his daze. What is he doing? He has a boyfriend for fucks sake. He flings himself back into a fully standing position and drags a hand over his tingling lips. Now he gets why Raven thinks he's stringing Finn along. Is he stringing Finn along? All Murphy knows is that he is way too sober and way too close to the alpha for these type of questions.

"I'm gonna go get another drink."

"I'm gonna go see what Clarke's doing." Finn’s excuses tumbles over Murphy’s as they both turn and flee in opposite directions.

Murphy's first instinct is to pull his phone out and text Bellamy to hurry up already but it's soon snatched out of his hands by a blur of manicured nails.

"No." Raven hisses at him. Her hair is out tonight so long strands of straight hair frame her beautifully terrifying snarl. Murphy’s mind viciously supplies and image of an evil Medusa. He needs to stop spending so much time around Bellamy.

"I'm not doing this again." Murphy offers his palm out, waiting for her to surrender him phone back. If she's going to act like a four year old, he's going to treat her like one.

" ** _Pick one_** , Murphy," she stubbornly growls as she defiantly shoves his phone into his chest.

In that very moment, Murphy could stoop to the ground in a puddle of exhaustion and frustration if he wasn't so set on never showing Raven any weakness.

"I already **_have_** , Raven." Despite his best efforts a small sigh escapes his lips. "The only person who hasn't realised that already is you."

Her nostrils flare with a sudden anger at Murphy’s challenging scent. She frantically reaches for a weak reply but he knows it's only because she knows he’s right. Finn wanting Murphy is Finn's problem. Not Murphy's, not hers, not Bellamy's or Clarke's or anyone the fuck else's.

He watches the fact fully sink into her overachieving little brain before shoving past her in a huff.

The fuming omega stands glued to the spot by her furious shock. It isn’t until Octavia slinks up behind her and drags her back to their boyfriend’s that Murphy’s words stop ringing in her ears.

"What was the fuck was that?" Octavia murmurs. They’re standing at one of the club’s more sticky high tables with Wick and Lincoln’s bulky arms both wrapped around their waists. The alphas keep flicking their gaze between Raven and Murphy like bottles and goers could start flying at any moment. Raven doesn't blame them. Sure Murphy is right about Finn full well knowing he can never have Murphy, but Murphy isn't making the situation any better by being, well, **_Murphy_**.

"I don't know and I don't care." Raven hisses in reply to Octavia's nosey question.

"Ouch." Lincoln murmurs into Octavia's hair before the omega can snap again. Octavia giggles in reply but is soon silenced by one smouldering glare from her enraged friend.

Ravens brain is running a million miles an hour with all the things she wants to scream at Finn for being such a clueless idiot and Murphy for being such a basket case. In attempt to get her head to shut the fuck up she reaches for the first drink in sight and downs it one go.

"Your welcome." Wick sighs, his hand now holding thin air where his drunk is **_supposed_** to be. His 'girlfriend' completely ignores his remark and instead choses to seize Octavia’s wrist and drag her back onto the dance floor.

Lincoln shoots him an apologetic look as Octavia grips his wrist in turn last minute and vanishes with the omegas too.

Now alone, the blonde alpha sets off to acquire, and immediately hide, a new drink. He spots a familiar mop of brown hair leaning against the lit up pink bar and decides to kill two birds with one stone.

 

~

 

The last thing Murphy needs right now is fucking Wick crowding into his space and tipsily slurring his name.

"Monster Murph," the alpha slaps a broad palm over Murphy's back, "my man."

"Don't call me that." Murphy **_really_** doesn't need this right now. What the fuck is keeping Bellamy so late?

"What," Wick feigns soul crushing devastation much to a pair of giggling beta's amusement down the bar, "you don't want to be my man?"

Murphy sends a withering look at the two college girls, sending them scampering off in a dramatic huff. "What do you want, Wick?"

"Just to say hi," the alpha throws his hands up in mock surrender, "and a new drink."

"It's an open bar, idiot." Murphy can feel his teeth grinding harder with every second spent near the engineer.

"Yes,” the alpha draws the word out as if Murphy has a thick skull, “ but if the way Mister bartender is leering at you is anything to go by you’ve got a much better chance of being served next than I do."

As Murphy lifts his head up to see what Wick is rambling on about he is instantly met by a head of fluffy brown curls.

"Hey guys!"

Fuck. Murphy knows him. Double fuck. He can’t remember the kid’s name.

"What can I get you, John?"

Fuck, shit, fuck. What's his name?

"Two bourbons, please." Murphy smoothly replies, despite his inner panic attack. Why does he have to be such a dick about remembering names? If it was any other of his random hook ups from the catastrophe that was his senior year he wouldn't give a single fuck but this kid was actually pretty nice. Murphy was his first guy omega so he was a far gentler than necessary but Murphy found it kind of endearing. Sure doing Millers ex may have been kind of a dick move but at that point it was anyone he could get his hands on.  Besides, Miller never found out. Wait, that's it, Miller's ex, Bryan.

The fresh faced beta bounces back to where Wick is grinning manically at a completely oblivious Murphy.

"Thanks," Murphy smirks as he takes his drink, "its Bryan, right?"

A red flush spreads over the bartenders cheeks at Wick's vulgar eyebrow wiggle. "Aw shucks, you remember me?"

"How could I forgot?" Okay so maybe Murphy put a bit too much flirty drawl into that one but Bellamy’s the one who chose to be late. His sudden mischievous tone has Wick’s interest peaked so Murphy sighs loudly as he grabs the alphas padded shoulder with one hand.

"Go dance," he hisses, really hoping Wick doesn't decide to make a joke out of this later.

"Sure thing, **_John_**." Never mind.

"Fuck off, **_Kevin_**." Murphy parrots back with the alpha’s taunting tone. He then spins back to the rather adorable bartender with the sound of Wicks low chuckle retreating behind him.

 

~~

 

Bellamy half sprints, half jumps up the VIP stairs a solid two and a half hours after Harper's birthday party kicked off. The alpha does feel a little guilty about it but he’s sure he feel much worse if anyone was actually sober enough to care about his late arrival. With the thought in mind, he bravely marches into a total shit show. A flash of brown hair that he assumes belongs to his boyfriend catches his eye, however he can’t be so sure with the strangely illuminated bar’s dim setting. Thinking it’s worth a shot, Bellamy presses his way through the throng of singing and dancing people, not bothering to stop and talk to anyone he knows yet. From Murphy's overly sarcastic texts about "how great of a time he's having and Bellamy just shouldn't show up at all"  Bellamy can guess he's in for a rough night.

"YOU'RE HERE!" Is all the warning he gets before a surprisingly hefty Clarke comes barrelling through the crowd to hug attack him. "HARPER'S BY THE CAKE!" the blonde screeches directly into his ear, obviously too far gone to realise they aren't standing anywhere near any bass pumping speakers.

She attempts to simultaneously shove him in the right direction and tear his leather jacket off through tipsy ramblings about Lexa being extra stubborn tonight, a concept Bellamy can't quite wrap his head around. They eventually emerge from the pack of sweaty bodies in front of a giant Harper themed cake. Literally, the icing is just a collage of Harper's favourite movies, foods and hobbies. Suddenly, an argument Bellamy overheard between Harper and Jasper about "no giant Monroe face centre pieces" makes sense. He helps Clarke yank the last of his stubborn jacket off before striding over to the birthday girl, all dolled in a sparkly gold dress, and lifts her in a crushing bear hug.

"Sorry I'm late, Harps," he grins as he sets the tipsy omega back on her high heeled feet, "back fridge crapped out on me again."

"Damn the old beast!" She cries as Monty smoothly slings an arm around her shoulders and slowly lures her toward the dance floor. The pair blow him sloppy kisses over their shoulders as they vanish into a mess of tightly packed limbs.

"I never knew Harper did karate." Clarke muses as she leans dangerously close to the cake masterpiece.

"Yeah I was her instructor..."Bellamy emptily replies as his eyes once again sweep over the room.

"He's at the bar," Clarke declares, reading his mind without needing to look at him at all. Her blue sequined top only just misses the edge of the cake’s icing banner. Maybe Bellamy isn’t he only one hear tonight in for a wild omega drama ride. Wherever Lexa is, he wishes her luck. At least Murphy will just punch him then get over it if he has to.

He shoots her a ‘thank you and I'm very sorry I'm such a shitty friend’ look before turning to endure the crowd once again, this time stopping to let people clasp his hand and hoot "King Blake" in a painful throwback to his high school days.

By the time he makes it across the room and up to the crowded bar, Murphy is nowhere to be seen. He skims the group for a sign of his boyfriend but once again comes up empty handed. That is until a very familiar honey toned laugh catches his attention. That's Murphy's flirting laugh. Why is Murphy flirting? Bellamy feels the most primal part of his brain shift into terminator mode against his will.

Following the throaty laugh, he soon finds Murphy cramped into a corner of the bar, completely engrossed in laughing at a bartender. The pale beta seems to be juggling serving customers and impressing Murphy with some buck’s night story rather well.

Bellamy hangs back from the pair trying his hardest to not instinctively lunge for the kid’s throat. What the **_fuck_** does Murphy think he’s doing? How many times has Bellamy made it absolutely clear to the omega isn’t allowed to flirt with other people. Well, that isn’t quite how those arguments go down, but by now Murphy knows it turns Bellamy absolutely green from the toes up. Having to deal with Finn is bad enough, but Murphy flirting with this floppy haired, kind faced bartenders is crossing a line. At least he knows Finn would never willing hurt Murphy. This guy could be a total creep. He could get Murphy so drunk he doesn’t even remember Bellamy’s name. He could spike Murphy’s drink when he isn’t looking. He could steal Murphy from Bellamy with his stupid dimples. Bellamy is so caught up in his furious rant he hasn’t even thought to just walk up to his boyfriend and say hello like a normal person would in this situation.

Bryan is making Murphy genuinely laugh for the first time in days but a nagging sense is hovering in the back of the omega’s mind. Something like being surveyed closely. He puts it down to a nosey Octavia or pissy Raven judging him from a distance and continues on with listening. Apparently, the night entailed Bryan being locked in three different car trunk’s with four different strippers.

Right before Murphy can add his own input on embarrassing stripper tales, a lone shiver races up his spine. A dark, heavy presence looms over his entire back making his stomach flip ominously. Bellamy’s enraged and possessive scent wreaks havoc on his confused omega hormones.

The young nurse curses under his breath as he regretfully watches all colour drain from Bryan’s features.

“Bryan,” he grits out through a tight smile, “this is Bellamy.” He doesn’t dare turn around, honestly afraid of getting caught in Bellamy’s sharp teeth.

The unfortunate bartender lets out a shaky breath before bravely offering a hand to Murphy’s beefy boyfriend. “John here was just telling me about you.”

“Was he now?” Bellamy’s voice is far too calm for comfort yet the possessive hand that wraps around Murphy’s middle is oddly soothing.

The alpha obviously isn’t forgiving with the force of his hand shake. Murphy swears he can practically hear Bryan’s joints creak under the sheer pressure.

“Can I get you a drink?” Bryan voice only trembles slightly as he subtly shakes out his wounded hand, much to Murphy’s approval. Bellamy isn’t **_that_** tough and scary.

“Just a coke thanks,” Bellamy politely offers but his rigid posture paints the exact opposite of open and inviting, “I’m driving.”

Murphy watches as he’s left helplessly stranded. The poor kid practically scampers off to make the looming alpha’s drink.

“John?” Bellamy’s harsh whispers sears the outer flesh of Murphy’s ear.

The omega can only stutter in reply since he knows Bellamy is **_perfectly_** aware that’s the name he used to give his one night stands and frequent booty calls.

Bellamy’s arm suddenly unravels from Murphy’s side as he lets out a grumpy ‘humph’ before snatching his drink from a quivering bartender’s hand.

The alpha has vanished before Murphy can even think to stop him. It’s going to be a long night.

“Thanks,” he sighs to the shell shocked beta as he fishes a generous tip out of his old wallet. He gingerly balances it on the counter and sends Bryan a rare empathetic looks before vanishing as well.

 

~~~

 

As the night rolls on the crowd begins to thin as most party goers turn in early for work the next day, leaving the delinquents free to happily hog the dance floor, bar and a few pool tables littered across the VIP box. Murphy and Miller have taken up residence in a shady corner of the room to play an easy game of 8 ball quick fire while Bellamy awkwardly shuffles around the dance floor with an omega on each arm. Granted the omegas are Raven and Harper but that means fuck all in Murphy's mind. At first the abandoned omega only sent his boyfriend icy filled glares but now Bellamy's given up on trying to stare him down, Murphy's resorted to full blown puppy face.

With the pale omega's zillionth wounded sigh comes a hopeless urge in Miller to impale himself on his unsuspecting cue. He seriously doesn't get why Murphy won't just man up and go fucking demand Bellamy's attention. Didn't they sort this exact fucking problem out a month ago?

Murphy's desperate state is putting a real downer on the beta's night, so when one of Monroe's old high school friends wanders up to blatantly flirt with Murphy, Miller jumps at the opportunity.

"Murph, I've gotta wiz," he loudly declares with class "you, take over." He directs the second half of his statement at the overeager alpha practically panting over Murphy's tight blue jeans. The guys face sparks a small recognition in the depth of Miller's memories, but he easily brushes it off to resume his abrupt parting. He loves Murphy, honestly he does. There’s just better things he could be doing right now. Like his boyfriend.

The straight laced alpha introduces himself as Shumway, something Murphy finds a little odd but whose he to judge? Murphy isn't the most common of names either. Shumway flashes the omega a shy smile as he fiddles with the cue unceremoniously shoved in his hands by a hasty Miller. A little unsure of what to do next, Murphy lets out a small chuckle and points his chin in the direction Miller fled. The alpha turns and catches the dark beta vanishing into the men's bathroom with a blushing Monty in tow once again.

"Yeah," Murphy drawls as he rearranges the table for a fresh game, "he won't be coming back any time soon."

He's pleasantly surprised by the alpha's murmured "lucky me."

"Lucky him, you mean." Murphy quickly fires back. If Bellamy gets to dance with other omegas, Murphy gets to play pool with other alphas.

Shumway kindly offers for Murphy to break but one overly polite wave of the omegas hand pushes him into position.

The brown eyed alpha sinks two striped balls, one after the other.

"Lucky shot?"

Murphy only gives him a challenging smirk in reply as he steps back to let his opposition line up his next shot.

 

~~~~

 

Their game is coming to a close as Murphy downs his sixth drink of the night. At one point there he was losing miserably but quickly turned it around. He suspects his new friend may have eased off to let the game drag on a little longer. Shumway is surprisingly an alright guys. He may have a few old fashioned views on alpha politics but he is openly supportive of omega rights movements around the world. However, Murphy suspects his lingering on the topic of dwindling male omega numbers is more of a ploy to get Murphy out of his shell than anything else. But props to the guy because it sure does work. His reaction upon finding out Murphy is a nurse of all things even has the omega cracking a large smile.

"No way! How did you even get hired? Don't they have policies against suffocating patients?"

"Only the nice ones," Murphy easily shoots back. He's well aware of the way the alpha hungrily follows the hand slicking back his hair.

"Seriously though," Shumway leans across the table towards Murphy as if he's about to reveal his deepest, darkest secret "why do you want to help people?"

Murphy would like to think it's his indifferent shrug that wards the alpha away from the topic but he's not an idiot. The movement causes Murphy's loose t-shirt to slide down a fraction over his collarbone and in the process reveal one of his more gruesome cigarette burns.

 

Soon enough, the alpha is completely lost in listening to Murphy's rants on "idiot alpha's and their constant need to jump from high places" while the omega subtly lines up his finishing shot. He's got the play in the bag. Easy shot. Easy angle. He certainly isn't the best player in the world but an old amateur could make this shot. He reels his cue back to fire, one eye quintet close more for show than anything else. At the last minute a drunk wall of flaking bony limbs slams into his back.

In a panic, Murphy tries to throw the sudden weight off of him but only succeeds in turning himself around in his assaulter’s arms. His cry of rage is swallowed by Jasper bellowing "Murphamoo" directly into Murphy's face. The beta's breath reeks of cheap raspberry vodka causing the omega to instinctively flinch away.

Again, he tries to shake the drunk boy off him, only to end up crashing into a solid metal table. A sharp pain twangs in the curve of his back.

"Ow." He growls to a completely oblivious lanky fool.

"Have you seen my girlfriend?" Jasper's words tumble into one another in a slur of noise.

"Ow." Murphy growls again as the pain doesn't lessen.

"Man," Jasper's repugnant breath is putting Murphy on edge "that sucks."

"Alright," Shumway interrupts as he slips into an eerie military-esque persona, "time to move on."

"No," Jasper whines into Murphy's neck, "lemme just stay here for a bit."

"Fuck, Jasper." Murphy is really panicking now as the drunken boys hands subconsciously tighten their grip on the table behind the omegas hips, effectively boxing him in. "Get off me."

Someone desperately calling Jasper's name across the room snaps the drunk beta out of his sudden drowsy state.

"GIRLFRIEND!" He enthusiastically cries as launches off toward the sound, sending Murphy careening into Shumway in his wake. It's unsettles Murphy's stomach to say the least to suddenly go from drunk beta scent to flirty alpha scent.

"You alright?" Shumway kindly murmurs, all traces of the strict facade gone from his voice.

"Yeah the fucking asshole just stood on my fucking foot," Murphy grunts as he gingerly lifts his boot up to an awaiting hand "also why does everyone keep fucking asking me that tonight?"

Before Shumway can think to give the omega a reply Murphy launches into yet another stoic rant.

"The fucking twat, I hope he gets fucking herpes and dies. Fucking self-centred fucking prick too drunk to fucking realise Maya left an hour ago, fucking dick."

When the omega stops to actually fill his lungs again, he finally notices Shumway has both of his muscly arms wrapped around his waist in an attempt to keep them upright. Dear god, Bellamy better not be seeing this.

"Shit, sorry" Murphy blurts out as he uses the hand clutching the alpha's thin black v neck as leverage to push away.

"Hey," the alpha chuckles, "I have no problem with you tearing my clothes off."

Fuck. How did this get out of hand so quickly? Murphy needs to literally extract himself from the situation as quickly and painlessly as possible. Of course his tipsy mind interprets this as violently stumbling away from the alpha in disgust.

"Sorry," Murphy uncharacteristically apologises once again, "I have a..."

He trails off as the commanding presence from earlier that night once again materialises behind him. This time the pure scent of outrage is rolling of Bellamy in thick acidic waves.

"...boyfriend." Murphy helpfully finishes around the sudden lump in his chest. Shumway should really be sprinting toward the nearest if he wants to keep all his teeth.

Murphy truly feels sorry for the guy as he valiantly composes himself much better than Brian ever could against the full brunt of Bellamy's fury.

"The one and only Bellamy Blake...why am I not surprised?" Well that was unexpected. The vicious military tone is back now but it has an underlying tone of cocky arrogance that carves out any of Murphy's sympathy for the guy. Not that he had many in the first place, but still the kind activist he was talking to just a few moments ago has completely evaporated.

"Move on," Bellamy's low snarl turns more than a few heads in their general vicinity. Under any other circumstances Murphy would find the way several omegas, betas and even a few alphas step back from Bellamy's sharp command highly amusing.

"I haven't finished my game with Murphy here." Shumway politely declares but his eyes are filled with a sudden venomous spite that could Murphy's blood.

"It's fine." Murphy bravely voices as he tries his hardest to plant his feet against Bellamy's pressing weight. Every last one of the curly haired alpha's muscles feels like a tightly wound coil of tension digging into Murphy's back.

"A shame," the shorter alpha nods his head in a mockingly sincere gesture, "but I do have to get into the pound early tomorrow."

Several things click. The pound is what Bellamy's old boxing gym is called. This is asshole is probably one of the dickbags that had Bellamy kicked out into the first place.

"Murphy," Shumway continues, completely brushing off the omega falling foreword slightly under his boyfriend's weight, "it was a pleasure to meet you."

His beady brown eyes slowly drag over Murphy's figure in a predatory fashion that has Murphy honestly considering stepping aside to let Bellamy have at it. He's completely lost as to how he saw anything similar to Bellamy in those murky brown pits. If he was 100% sure Bellamy could win a fight against the knot head he'd free him in seconds but something about the sinister alpha's daring gaze stops him. Sometimes, not giving the person what they crave is the greatest victory one can achieve.

His boyfriend obviously doesn't share this philosophy as his furious snarls echo in Murphy's ears. Finally, the alpha spins on his heel and slowly stalks away toward the stairs exit. Bellamy is really fucking heavy so this asshole better hurry up and get out the front door already.

The second Murphy is sure the man has really left the club, he lets Bellamy collapse into him, knowing the alpha's sudden realisation of how hard he's pressing into Murphy will snap him out of his protective rage.

As predicted, the second his knees give way Bellamy effortlessly catches him by the belt loops of his jeans and gently deposits him against the green pool table to their right.

The alpha doesn't even seem aware he's touching Murphy so intimately as he tries to breathe in through his nose and out through his mouth.

"The fuck was that?" Murphy cautiously pries as Bellamy dips his fingers into the even harder into soft flesh right above the curve of his ass.

"You're not the only one with ghosts here tonight."

Murphy scoffs at his boyfriend's cryptic answer.

"A few back door high school hook ups have nothing on whatever the fuck that was" and that was the wrong thing to say, shit.

Bellamy is now furiously glaring over the top of Murphy's head at what Murphy's suspects is a bartender having the worst shift of his life.

"Bellamy, eyes on me." He murmurs as he pushes up onto his tiptoes. He even goes so far as to press a light kiss to the sensitive underside of Bellamy's masculine jaw. If he wasn't bordering on drunk now he knows this episode would have ended very differently. But as it is he'd much rather the alpha destroys him tonight then some dickwad with his head shoved up his own ass. What? He isn't a saint? There's nothing wrong with adoring the way his boyfriend's voice drops about ten octaves when he's angry.

Still growling a little, Bellamy finally lowers his fuming gaze down to meet Murphy's eyes. The last thing he expects is the way Murphy's pupils are blown that tiniest bit to cover his all-time favourite shade of blue. Honestly, it just isn't fair. How can he blame Murphy for any of this with eyes like that? Suddenly exhausted, Bellamy lets out a strangled noise before losing himself in the way Murphy's lashes flutter every time he pointedly looks down at Bellamy's mouth.

The alpha's body instinctively tugs the omegas hips foreword so he can lightly brush his lips over Murphy's adorable nose.

"Play with me?" Murphy hotly breathes against his boyfriend's chin.

It takes Bellamy's clouded brain a few seconds to realise he means pool.

"I don't know," Bellamy sighs back. "Honestly, all I want to do is take you home."

Murphy's breath catches in his throat at that but a muffled cough nearby reminds him they're in public and he can't just drop to his knees because holy fuck, Bell's voice.

A mischievous smile spreads across the omega's features as he decides to tease his boyfriend in another way

"Come on bell," he purposefully lets his voice drop into that disrespectful tone that always drives Bellamy up the wall, "live a little."

"Fine," his boyfriend barks back "but I'm goons beat your ass." Despite his smack talk he makes no move to leave Murphy's personal space bubble.

"You do that anyway," Murphy teases as he playfully shoves his boyfriend back a step.

 

~~~~~

 

Unlike Shumway, Bellamy doesn't hold back in the slightest. They're only about ten minutes into their game before he's lining up his fourth consecutive score. Really he should be nicer to Murphy if he wants to get some tonight. Murphy runs his eyes over Bellamy's flexing back, down over his taught arms bulging through the fabric of his tee then eventually down to his large hands manoeuvring his cue around. Right before he hits the white ball Murphy loudly shouts "DON'T FUCK IT UP" over the club commotion.

Of course, Bellamy's startled by the sudden burst of screaming and fucks up veering the ball of in a random direction. He was hoping Murphy wouldn't start his heckling till at least their second game. With any luck though, he'll resort to his third game tactic of bending over directly in front of Bellamy at every possibility. He still has vivid memories of that one road trip Bellamy finally gave in and pinned him to the table. Carpet burns come up so pretty against Murphy's pale complexion.

He rolls his eyes as Murphy grins at him maniacally over his cue. God his boyfriend is annoying. As he goes to take a drink a lone bead of condensation slips down his thumb. Bellamy's has an idea. It may be a terrible one but Murphy's has to be on his eighth drink by now so what's he got to loose. The alpha patiently waits as Murphy hopelessly whacks his stripes around, all the while ludicrously stretched her over the table for Bellamy's benefit. The exact moment his boyfriend looks up at him with expectant blue eyes he raises his hand to his mouth and drags the flat of his tongue run over the long line of his thumb. There's nothing cuter than the way Murphy's eye glaze over whenever Bellamy toys with him. The curly haired alpha is inches away from demanding they go home already for the second time tonight when a cloud of blonde, pine perfume and champagne spills smashes into his side again for the second time tonight.

He tries to help the pouty Clarke stabilise herself only to have her step in his toes twice. Instead of apologising she hastily declares "Lexa's gone and I'm bored". Bellamy's eyes reflexively dart to Murphy, but the omega looks surprisingly calm. The young omega gives his boyfriend a small smile and subtle nod before fishing his phone out of his pocket and stepping away for the table. Bellamy deserves Clarke time just as much as Murphy deserves Miller time right? Sure it hurts being put down as second again but pretending not to watch Bellamy slowly go insane at Clarke's drunk Lexa rant will be pay back enough.

"You can play me once I've whopped his ass," Bellamy quickly huffs out, praying to god Clarke will get bored and vanish just in time for him to steal Murphy away.

"No," Clarke's quick fire objection sinks Murphy’s stomachs a few inches, "I wanna play now. Reset with doubles."

The couple share equally confused glances. Just how much has the artist drunk tonight?

After a few moments of poignant ‘she's your best friend’ glares, Murphy hesitantly voices "I hate to break it to you...but there's three of us."

"Clever," Clarke scoffs as if Murphy is the one who can't do basic math. The way her eyes determinedly set on something over Bellamy's shoulder sets his nerves one edge. Please god, anyone but Finn.

"FINN!"

Fuck.

The omega flings out a hand to snatch Finn by the collar of his denim jacket. The passing alpha looks as if Clarke catching him in the middle of sneaking out of the party unnoticed equates to standing in front of a trigger eager firing squad.

"Where are you going?" Clarke barks, suddenly sceptical of her friend.

"I'm going hom-to stay and play pool?" He rapidly turns his sentence around when a stormy cloud looms over Clarke's strong features.

In an instant the blonde omega is widely smiling again as she hastily pulls Finn's jacket off for him.

"Guess where playing doubles then," Murphy sighs as he begins to roll balls toward one end of the table.

"I bags Clarke," Finn declares as he cautiously accepts the cue Bellamy is shoving in his general direction.

"What? No," Bellamy quickly snatches the cue back from Finn's grasp, "she's a pro when she's smashed."

"Finn and I can whoop her ass," Murphy teases as he pelts the last ball at Clarke's awaiting triangle, humbling them everywhere again. Needless to say her answering glare is one for the books.

"No!" Bellamy practically shouts, drawing almost the whole clubs attention. "I'm with you," he murmurs quitter this time. Murphy would find his slight blush endearing if he wasn't being such a possessive ass over nothing this time. It's just a fucking pool game. He doesn't get to jump on the opportunity to have Clarke then demand Murphy as well.

Finn beats Murphy to his criticism as he snatches Bellamy's cue.

"You just said you wanted Clarke."

"Well I changed my mind?" Bellamy growls as he tries to yank the cue back.

"For fucks sake," Murphy grumbles before shouldering his way between them, "alpha's vs omegas."

Before either childish alpha can protest Clarke effortlessly breaks the triangle and yells "HERE, HERE!"

 

Murphy barely gets to take a shot through their first round as Clarke systematically owns them all. He does however have four victory tequila shots. He needs to hang out with drunk Clarke more often. Not only is she the complete opposite of her usual ‘let me save you or fucking fight me’, she **_loves_** sharing embarrassing stories at Bellamy’s expense.

“Seriously dude, the whole chocolate cake?” Even Finn has added in on the shameless Blake bashing.

“I didn’t want Monty or Jasper to get their grubby paws on my baby sister’s cake, alright?” The alpha is definitely getting a bit flustered at all the attention now and it gotta be hands down the greatest fucking thing Murphy’s ever seen.

Their second game runs a bit smoother thanks to the amount of tequila running through Clarke’s blood stream. Murphy will be surprised if she doesn’t end the night either dancing on top of the table or passed out underneath it. With the way she keeps trying to climb on Finn and Bellamy’s shoulders though it may be the former.

The other three are pretty average pool players. Bellamy is far too forceful at all the wrong times, Finn overthinks every last minute detail then just says fuck it and blindly hits the balls around and Murphy’s vision is blurry enough without the added effect of booze.

Murphy misses the white ball for the third time in a row, prompting Finn to teasingly murmur “what’s the matter, Murph? Can’t keep up with the big kids.”

“Bit me.” Murphy’s playful remark would have had a lot more weight to it if the white ball hadn’t of decided to just sink itself. The things gotta be out to get him.

“Careful,” Clarke hiccups from where she’s leaning on a rather grumpy Blake, “he’s got some canines on him.”

Murphy can’t tell whose face is funnier as Bellamy childishly yanks his shoulder out from under Clarke’s elbow, sending the omega tumbling backwards.

At least the grouchy alpha knows how to productively channel his anger as he steps up to the table and gracefully sinks two balls with one shot.

“Shocking.” Murphy taunts as he fiddles with the glass clutched in his hand.

“I am pretty fucking great,” Bellamy shoots back with a smug smile. Before Murphy can retort however, Bellamy’s stolen his drink with his free hand and hooked his arm around the omega’s neck, effectively trapping him between the pool table and the solid mass of his chest.

He rudely pokes his cue in Finn’s general direction, only letting the other alpha take it once he’s yanked hard enough.

“What?” He smirks as he takes a sip over Murphy’s head.                      

“Dick.” Murphy mutters into Bellamy’s collarbone.

“You love me.” Bellamy whispers back as nudges Murphy’s head back for a quick kiss. It starts of tender but soon enough Bellamy’s tongue is teasing its way into Murphy mouth. He tastes like Murphy’s favourite whiskey and standard bar peanuts.

“Excuse me, lovebirds.” Clarke sing songs as she shoulder’s them out of the way.

When Bellamy refuses to let him go Murphy cranes his neck back to see the table. “The ball is on the other side, Clarke.”

“Exactly,” the other omega eerily dead pans in a mimic of Murphy’s sarcastic tone. She climbs onto the table, nearly falling off twice in the process and executes a flawless shot, sinking two balls one after the other on opposite ends of the table.

“Well fuck me,” Murphy proclaims making Bellamy snort into his hair. He sharply pinches the alpha side to stop him from letting **_that_** thought escape.

Her next shot is far less impressive as she manages to completely miss her target that’s only millimetres away from both the white ball and pocket.

“Ouch,” Bellamy baits through a faceful of Murphy’s floppy locks.

The blonde elegantly flips her best friend off as she stumbles toward the bar for yet another round of drinks.

Finn steps up to take his turn but only succeeds in randomly rearranging the order of the table. Murphy can’t help but feel a bit guilty over how deflated the young alpha looks and not-so-subtly disentangles himself from his boyfriend’s clutch.

It also doesn’t help that Bellamy’s face momentarily reflects Finn’s at the loss. Then of course he shifts into douchebag mode.

“Oh come on,” he smugly mocks the alpha’s second shot, “I could have done that blindfolded.

Murphy doesn’t mean for it to come out the way it does but before he knows it he’s blurting out “I’d pay to see that.”

This results in an awkward cough from Finn, an obnoxious wink from Bellamy and a dramatic eye roll from Murphy.

A few near misses and crappy beers later, Murphy is trying his hardest to hold himself and Bellamy back from ‘flaunting their stupid squishiness’, as Clarke so loving puts it, in Finn’s face. He’s doing so by purposefully annoying the shit out of Clarke, as Murphy would.

He’s currently leaning down directly in her eye level murmuring “mama Clarke powers GO!” as she lines up her next shot. To be honest she’s sort of hoping the ball magically skips and smacks him in the nose. She violently smashes her cue forward, narrowly missing her omega’s friends chin, not the he really notices. He instead decides to dramatically flop over the table in a drunk Murphy wants to give Bellamy a heart attack and himself a concussion fashion.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Murph,” Finn stage whispers as he crouches down next to Murphy, “I’ve got Bellamy as a handicap too.”

Murphy gives the alpha a huff of a laugh in reply and pushes himself onto his feet again, much to everyone’s approval.

It isn’t until a hand slowly ghosts up his spine that he realises the other alpha was right behind him the whole time. The strange thing about Bellamy is that he has ways of touching Murphy that are so purposeful, the omega always knows what he wants from a single touch. The only problem? Murphy’s drunk. Interpreting things is hard when you’re drunk. So, when Bellamy’s heavy hand grips the scruff of his neck Murphy heart stops momentarily. Bellamy won’t hurt him. Bellamy loves him. He **_is not_** going to flinch away.

Sensing the omega’s sudden tension under his kneading fingers, Bellamy steps forward and presses a gentle kiss to the notch of Murphy’s spine.

Everything narrows down to the feeling of Bellamy’s soft lips touching his skin and a shudder runs down his spine. It doesn’t matter how drunk he is, kisses like that will always mean ‘you’re okay’.

Bellamy’s lips are suddenly trailing up to where a single strand of hair has curled at the nape of his neck, then around to the tender spot right beneath his ear. The way the alpha’s tongue flicks out taste Murphy’s skin makes his head roll back onto Bellamy’s shoulder, instinctively barring his throat. Bellamy’s possessive hands gripping both juncture of his neck and the top of his generally means “Can we please go home now?”

Murphy’s eyes slip open on their accord and directly clash with a fiery glare. The way Finn’s looking at him with a mix of hateful jealousy and pure lust doesn’t help his muddled brain and/or his confused boner.

Clarke silently watches the scene from down the table, more than a little lost and decides it’s time to send everyone home before this ends in a bloody fight or…sticky orgy and okay, ew, no, gross. She is so not drunk enough to think of her best friend, her best friend’s boyfriend and her ex-boyfriend doing anything remotely sexual together.

“Finn, I wanna go home,” Clarke suddenly proclaims as she snatches up the alpha’s tensing arm, “share an uber with me.”

Before Murphy can even think to embarrass himself with a drunkenly slurred apology they’ve vanished into the club’s remaining crowd.

“Home.” Bellamy murmurs into his ear and Murphy has no choice but to comply.

Together they say their polite goodbyes to a rather obliterated yet grateful Harper but don't quite make it out the front door without Bellamy sliding both hands under Murphy's loose shirt. They round the final corner leading into the carpark with Bellamy pressed firmly against Murphy's back. This awkward shuffle sufficiently protects both the omega from the crisp autumn night air and the alpha's obvious hard on from any passer’s by.

Halfway through the parking lot, Murphy suddenly halts in Bellamy's arms.

"You can't drive," he drunkenly declares, "I've been drinking."

With a slightly confused chuckle, Bellamy presses a comforting kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s fluffy hair. All he has to do is brush his chilly finger tips over one of Murphy's hypersensitive nipples to get the omega pushing through the last few paces toward an awaiting echo.

"It's okay Bub," his gruff voice does funny things to Murphy's already wobbly thighs, "I won't crash."

Like the true gentleman he was raised to be, Bellamy opens the passenger door for his omega and very gently pours the uncoordinated drunk into the low seat. However, it feels more like an act of parenthood than courtship to strip his leather jacket off and lay it over Murphy's thin denim clad legs.

Once the door is securely slammed shut, the alpha briskly jogs to the driver’s side through the steadily dropping night air careful not to slip on any forming frost.

Once he's safely tucked into the car himself, he decides that Murphy is out of it enough to get away with a quick cigarette out the car window.

He uses numb fingers to fumble first for the packet of Marlborough's in his jacket pocket then for the secret lighter he knows Murphy has stashed in Echo's glove compartment. He has it successfully lit and three quarters of the way smoked before the car starts to fill with smoke. Despite him mindfully blowing puffs of smoke out of his cracked window, Murphy's finally starts to grumble.

"That's fucking disgusting" he mumbles into the jacket he has smushed against his cold nose, "and if you think I'm making out with you know, you are so wrong."

In an act of rebellion, Bellamy drags in a lungful of sweet tar and playfully exhales it out at Murphy's face. His blue eyes seem to impossibly glow in the dim orange lamp light. The smokes billows to frame his angular face and the stark contrast lights somethings deep within Bellamy's core.

At first the way the omega manages to cough in a bitchy way is absolutely adorable but then he starts coughing for real. The alpha harshly curse under his breath as he rolls his window down fully and flicks the butt outside. He uses one hand to try and circumvent the smoke outside while the other wraps behind Murphy's neck and forces the still spluttering omega to sit upright and open his airways.

After a few seconds the smoke has fully dissipated as have Murphy's wheezing coughs but cold air has seeped through the open window an into each of Bellamy's bones.

"I knew that would work." Murphy rasps as he shoots Bellamy a mischievous look out the corner of his eye.

"Screw you," Bellamy playfully retorts as he rolls the groaning window back up in an effort to fight off the chill.

"You wish," Murphy's words are a little slurred but the lustful glint to his blue eyes sends a shiver down Bellamy's spine.

The alpha grins wickedly at his boyfriend before pulling the omega across the low gear box by the scruff of his neck. It’s just one of the many moves he's picked up over the years that drives Murphy wild. He sets one heavy hand onto one of the omega's soft thighs and crowds into his space, but the second he leans forward the extra inch to kiss his soft lips, Murphy jerks back.

"Bitch, no." The misty eyed omega sternly demands. "You're gonna brush your teeth at home first."

What? Oh, right. Smoke. Didn't he have something for this?

"Ha!" Bellamy suddenly yelps as he once again fumbles in his jacket pocket. "I come prepared."

He triumphantly shoves a small tube of lube and a pack of gum under Murphy's nose.

The omega snorts at him and goes to snatch the items from the palm of his hand, but of course Bellamy's sober reflexes are much faster. He balances the tube onto one knee before he yanks out three sticks of gum from the pack. He shoves two into his own mouth and lightly presses the third against Murphy's closed pink lips. It takes the intoxicated omega a couple of seconds to register that something is actually touching his face, let alone somethings edible. He opens his mouth to the pressing gum and Bellamy's has to quickly snatch his fingers away before Murphy can sink his teeth into his flesh fingers.

"Other one," Murphy demands as he unceremoniously shoves Bellamy's jacket to his feet.

The alpha pauses for a second before decisively shaking his head.

"You're too out of it, Murph."

Murphy stops halfway through tugging his belt buckle open.

"This is me, John Murphy, giving you, Bellamy Blake, informed and willing consent to fuck me senseless right this instant and for the foreseeable future." He clearly enunciates the words to the best of his ability before continuing to blindly struggle with the buttons of his jeans.

"Murph," Bellamy warns but Murphy suddenly freezing next to him chokes his words off.

"You...don't want to." Murphy breathes, his voice barely audible over his own harsh breathing and the dull thud of the club music behind them.

"I do," Bellamy quickly states as his eyes rake over the lean figure sprawled next to him. How does Murphy make a boring white T shirt and a pair of faded jeans look so fucking hot? It just isn't fair.

"Then what's wrong, Bell?" Murphy's taken on a more wary sober tone and Bellamy realises he needs to back pedal a bit if he's going to have any chance of getting laid tonight.

"Let's just sit for a minute." He softly says, hoping that his hand returning to knead the back of Murphy's neck puts his point across. This doesn't have to be rushed. Yes, they've been fucking for four years but that doesn't mean Bellamy is going to go charging into this when Murphy is drunk for the first time in months.

Murphy seems to get his point and sinks lower in his leather seat. Bellamy lets his blunt nails run over the omegas sensitive scalp for a few moments. Soon he's lost in chewing his gum and practically patting Murphy.

The result is an impossibly blitzed out omega moulding under his hands every whim. He lets his hand slide around Murphy's jaw so the omega is now facing him and the pad of his thumb gently resting over Murphy's lower lip. Fuck he can't take this. Not when Murphy looks so wrecked already. Bellamy lets his grip on Murphys chin go in favour of going walkabout. 

His warm hand slides over the cool fabric of Murphy's shirt, completely enamoured with the feeling of lean muscle flexing under his palm. Once he's traced his favourite figure eight pattern down past Murphy's stomach he uses the already unbuttoned jeans to his advantage and he lets his fingers slowly slide under the tight denim waistband.

The omega subconsciously rolls his hips into the hot heat of Bellamy's cupped hand. His half lidded blue eyes meet Bellamy's with a mischievous glint. The omega’s breath turns into a light mist before his bright features in the cool air. 

"Hands on the wheel." 

Bellamy lets out a throaty groan but quickly does as he's told.

They've played this game before, usually with Murphy at the wheel. The rules are simple, the driver has to keep his hands on the wheel, no matter what the other does. The torturous game generally ends in Murphy pulling up to a curb and watching with intent focus as an incredibly horny and incredibly drunk Bellamy slowly jacks off.

Now the tables are turned, Murphy is taking his sweet time.

The pale omega clumsily uses his teeth to twist the cap of Bellamy's lube off while his free hand to shoves his jeans and boots off his legs in one not so fluid motion. He ends up with one leg still caught in the thick fabric but Bellamy honestly couldn't care less as he watches Murphy deftly slick three of his long fingers with a more than generous amount of lube.

"When you give in," the omega wetly pants, "and you will, it's going to be an easy slide in."

Fuck. Bellamy can feel himself flush as he moans at the sight of Murphy scooting down to comfortably slip both hands into his underwear.

The omega paints a filthy picture of small gasps and unhurried hip rolls as he slowly but surely fingers himself open. Bellamy interrupts occasionally to order him to slow down, speed up or pause all together. Murphy is so perfect like this. Bellamy isn't physically involved yet but with his words alone he has total control of the omegas every move. He can even pinpoint the exact moment Murphy hits his prostate since his thighs do that cute twitchy thing whenever Bellamy calls him baby. By now the car is absolutely thick with muggy heat and each window has been thoroughly fogged over. With the new protection from any possible prying eyes Murphy lets himself fully relax and thuds his head onto the headrest behind him. He once again grinds onto his sweet spot and sharply twists his fingers inside.

Bellamy can't hold back much longer. Between Murphy's fully exposed pale neck and jerky thrusts first into his fist then onto his fingers, Bellamy's jeans are impossibly tight. If only he could release his knuckle white grip on the wheel and grind his heel against his throbbing cock he wouldn't feel the need to uselessly raise his hips against the aggravating pressure. Then again, if he did let go of the wheel the first thing he'd touch wouldn't be himself.

Murphy finally removes one hand from under the layer of pure evil fabric blocking Bellamy from what he desperately wants to see and lowers his seat into a horizontal position. He then uses the free hand to ease his underwear out from under his hips and ass and over his one socked foot.

Bellamy watches, slack jawed as three of the omegas thin fingers effortlessly glide into his wet hole.

The sight pulls Bellamy past breaking point. In an instant he's gracefully climbing out of the driver seat and repositioning himself over Murphy. He viciously lunges foreword to attach his mouth to his boyfriend's fleshy expanse of pale neck while he lets his hands run over every possible inch of the omega he can reach.

He has both tucked up under Murphy's knees by the time the gasping omega catches on and blindly fumbles to undo Bellamy's tight jeans. Once he's released the alpha's thick cock from its fabric confines, it feels impossibly large in his tight wet grip. Murphy's doesn't waste any time as he violently shoves Bellamy's jeans half way off his hips and slicks the alpha up with the excess lube smeared over his fingers. The rock hard alpha is heavily panting against his neck now as he carefully manoeuvres one of Murphy's legs up to his chest. He wants to make the slide in as easy on his boyfriend as humanly possible in their cramped space. Just as Murphy predicted, pushing into the tight wet heat is both effortless and unbearable. Bellamy isn't going to last long with the filthy train of encouragements Murphy is moaning into his ear.

"Please, Bell. So fucking huge, fuck. Please move. Please, please, please."

Bellamy's thrusts start off soft but soon he's setting a pace that has Echo gently rocking under their combined weight. It isn't until Bellamy shifts his hips slightly to get a better grip on the seats head rest that he really gets Murphy moaning. Knowing the omega well, he quickly lifts his chest up so he can thrust against that exact spot even faster. Bellamy's lowers his head down so he can't taste Murphy's little gasps against his tongue. Within minutes Murphy is straining his head forward in a pain/pleasure mix as he begs Bellamy to go harder.

Happy to comply, the alpha sets his hardest most brutal pace. Even Echo's brakes begin to squeak in time with Murphy whenever Bellamy snaps his hips foreword particularly hard.

The omega barely manages to groan out "someone's gonna see us," between sharp exhales. Bellamy is literally fucking him that hard it's forcing the air out of his lungs. He's going to feel this tomorrow but he doesn't give a flying fuck right now. Or is it a driving fuck? Maybe a parked fuck. Maybe, Murphy needs to pull his drunk brain back into it but holy fuck no need for that because out of nowhere Bellamy threads his thick fingers into Murphy's messy hair and viciously yanks. His thrusts become sporadic as he breathes out a deep rumbling "so let them see us," against Murphy's sweat slicked skin.

Murphy comes so hard little white stars blot out Echo's ceiling upholstery.

Bellamy's follows seconds after as Murphy's orgasm pulls him over the edge.

The valiant cars brakes let out three last little protests as Bellamy buries himself as far into Murphy as humanly possible, finally riding out the last wave of his orgasm.

They lie there for a few moments with Bellamy fighting extra hard to get his breathing under control as Murphy cards his fingers through thick curls. The air is filled with the musky scent of sex and pheromones, a smell so familiar Bellamy could easily fall asleep right here and now still buried in Murphy's ass. Murphy couldn't care less because Bellamy is very warm and he is very drunk.

A sharp light and high pitched ting erupts from Bellamy's phone, breaking the couple's blissful after glow.

"They definitely saw us." Murphy groans as he throws an arm over his flushing cheeks.

Bellamy doesn't ever bother to check his phone once he's successfully cleaned, redressed and buckled a dazed Murphy. The prospect from it being from any of their friends being equally terrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the middle part of this one is majorly lacking in the editing and generally okay writing skills so that one's on me and I will attempt to rewrite/edit it at a later day if I can. I won't even try to promise the next update will be soon because man do I suck at that and I really don't get why so many of you are reading this oh my lawdy BUT THANKS FOR YOU'RE AMAZING SUPPORT SO FAR *slowly caterpillar crawls my way back into a mound of tissues* Oh god I really need to check if I have a fever


	10. Never Keep You From The Promises I Gave You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy has the emotional capacity of a pot plant and no one will let him study for five minutes in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is awful and I'm a terrible human being but I refuse to give up on this fic no matter how hectic 2016 gets!
> 
> Also, the title of this chapter is from a song by Jarryd James ft, Broods, called 1000x and I highly recommend listening to it while reading this one!

The thing about Arcadia is it relies on its brick walls and low ceilings as its only source of ventilation. Therefore, the transition into autumn can be hard. The freezing cold mornings and nights are Murphy’s love, despite how they almost kill him every year. But on the other hand the lingering heat of mid-day air is Bellamy’s favourite, despite how they too almost kill Murphy every year.

If Murphy honestly had to pick a favourite season, he'd pick fall. The list of why is endless.

He isn't one to usually give two shits about how he looks but light coats, thick sweaters, knitted beanies, long scarves, half gloves and fraying jeans always make him feel at ease with himself. Maybe thats because now he can actually wear the hole ridden clothes as a 'fashionable badge' rather than a constant reminder his mother hasn't bought anything but gin in a month.

He isn't one to usually care if people know he's a male omega or not but something about the multiple layers and chill winds that mask his sweet scent keep him breathing out again. Maybe that's because now he knows if he does walk past a pack of idiotic slick thirsty alphas, their leering won't put him in panic mode. With Bellamy around now following him home would lead to a nasty surprise.

And lastly, Murphy isn't usually one to yearn for sentiment but the blankets that Lincoln knits for the cafe patrons are much better then the scratchy rags he had as an excuse for bedding. Maybe that's because they're just made from a special fabric that doesn't pick up as much dust after Octavia found out it sets off Murphy's lungs.

Hell, maybe it's even the simple things like saying fuck your omega stereotypes he grows his stubble grow just because he fucking **_can_**.

If Bellamy had to pick a favourite season however, he really wishes it wouldn't be fall, but it always is.

He is usually one for tight budgets and only buying what's necessary but as the leaves start to droop he finds himself spending mounds of money on clothes he'll wear for about a week before they vanish into Murphy's draws. Maybe that's because the omega doesn't even realise he's stolen the item he blindly picked it up one day and decided it smelt too good to give up.

Bellamy is usually one to care if someone knows Murphy's a male omega though and knowing he'll smell like someone else's Alpha, even if they aren't bonded, helps _him_ breathe out.

And lastly, he isn't usually one to find puppies or kittens or babies cute bullshit like that...but send him his ball of angsty rage boyfriend shuffling up and down their stairs in one of his future brother-in-laws fluffy blankets and he'll feel warm and fuzzies for days. Maybe that's because he loves chasing Murphy down the street after the kid mindlessly wanders out shrugged up in one.

Hell, maybe it's because Murphy has no idea how many alternative, opinionated betas his stubble leaves swooning.

To be quiet honest before Murphy came along the alpha loathed fall. All his favourite plants die. All his favourite summer clothes get thrown to the back of his draws. All the customers are sick and grouchy and tend to cough on his staff.

But now it's his favourite because it's Murphy's favourite, damn it and he wouldn't change that for the world.

~

It may sound strange but Murphy loves studying almost as much as he loves fall. _Almost_.

Whether its five minutes on a bus cramming in his readings for a lecture - because he may or may not have fallen asleep before closing and Bellamy didn’t have the heart to wake him up - or a four hour session pouring over text after text, he loves it.

The omega knows there are two main reasons for this. One, because he can prove to himself just how far he’s come in such a short time. From the days of being a fourteen year old who had trouble reading anything past basic street directions to now, where he doesn’t need Clarke to go over a passage with him just so he can somewhat keep up with Bellamy’s literature rants. Even the ones that fly into the discourses in Plutarch’s moral treatises.

And two, because the world is just easier to handle when he's tucked into his own work. That's probably why the ER is so perfect too. He can disconnect there in a way but not fully like this.

Straight to the point, Murphy's proud of what he can do.

Then there’s the peace of it. His thoughts may zip around at a million miles per hour but at least it’s with a _purpose_. There’s no nasty slurs or poisonous voices or agonising screeches. It's just him and his new set of skills.

He's finally got the ultimate _fuck you on_  all those people who said he’d never amount to anything but an omega bitch with sharp bones to cling onto as you knocked him up. Okay, so only one person ever said something that specific but the general thought was always lurking under the surface of their pity filled eyes .

The weird thing about it all however, is the fact that other people like to be around Murphy when he's studying.

The omega isn't the kind of person other people want to be around. Period. Or at least that's what he thought.

~

It all started with his stupid study corner left over from his nursing degree. It’s sits in the furthest, most secluded corner of Arcadia for obvious reasons and it was just sitting their waiting for him to fall back into its dim, cozy arms. Murphy doesn't like company while scoring over basic procedures but he likes the noise of the staff babbling around him. It’s somehow easier for Murphy to escape in a louder world than a quiet one. A comforting chaos of sorts created by the only people he’s ever let this close to him in life. He also likes the constant close proximity to Bellamy but that doesn’t necessarily help with the focus part.

The alpha is reserved for his breaks. It doesn’t matter if the place is completely empty or Jasper has set the oven on fire again, Bellamy will always be there for Murphy’s breaks. He’ll march over with two steaming cups clutched in his hands, one filled with Murphy’s favourite chai tea and one filled with his own “Satanic sludge black coffee” as Murphy likes to call it, and heavily plonk down into the hidden booth next to his boyfriend.

Wait, so maybe it all started with the stupid chai tea then?

See, one particularly stubborn Monday afternoon, the omega storms home into the café, completely blows off Bellamy’s stunted greeting kiss and proceeds to fix his own chai tea without a word.

He isn't thinking about it changing the normal routine or it hurting his alphas feelings or how isn't going to taste half as good. He's isn't even thinking about the beta girl that elbowed him square on forehead on his bus ride home. He's just thinking about not forcing his boyfriend to deal with a pissy omega right now with everything he's already got on his plate. Long story short, he was just trying to be damn nice for once.

So it's not the beta girls fault that his peaceful study sessions are ruined. It's not Bellamy's fault and okay, it's a little bit Murphy's fault but it's whole fucking lot that stupid fucking chai teas fault because Bellamy hasn't made him **_one_** since.

The chai tea has ruined Murphy's favourite season. The chai tea has ended his love for studying. The chai tea has doomed his chance of ever enjoying a decent fucking chai tea ever again.

Really, to bring this whole fuckery back on track. Fall has turned into a shit fest. Bellamy thinks the omegas mad at him for something he did but of course Murphy isn't he's just too much of a stunted bloody cactus when it comes to conveying his emotions and asking for things.

Murphy isn't enjoying anything and his closest friends are about to prove why none of that means jack when it comes to fall, prickly sentiments, studying and ultimately chai fucking teas.

~

His endless torture begins with Lexa.

The sharp beta is the first to notice, his foul mood, which makes absolutely no fucking sense to her because these assholes have gotta know the omega better by now.

Murphy is upset. Lexa’s only known the guy, what a couple of months, and even she can tell that a lot of things make Murphy angry, a select few things make Murphy uncomfortable but only one thing can make Murphy _upset_.

That of course being Bellamy bloody Blake and yes, she’s stolen that Tagline from a certain blonde, shut up.

Watching the omega grumble away in the booth directly across from her is not only pathetic, but incredibly annoying.

On yet another fateful Monday, exactly a week into Murphy's predicament, the beta is simply trying to take full advantage of Clarke’s choice of a singlet with cut out sides that meet her hip when fucking Murphy blunders into his little corner and begins to cook up a pouting storm.

It’s his face more than anything that ticks her off. Every time she attempts to get an eyeful of her girlfriend black lace bra it’s just his dejected little lizard frown staring back at her. The beta heaves in a heavy sigh then begins to stack he things. She's going to fix this. Even if it kills her.

Across from her, the said dejected Lizard frowner eventually catches on to her possibly plotting his murder as she angrily slams her laptop closed at him. Well, his version of catching on anyway.

Lexa is doing something weird. The fact she’s doing something weird is weird in itself because Lexa is weird but she doesn’t really do weird things. Murphy really needs to cut the word weird out of his vocabulary.

Needless to say, tshes managing a rather impressive balancing act between her whatever-the-hell-that-animal-once-was leather backpack, two different black jackets (or is the second one a cape, he really can't tell), a coffee, a slice of cherry pie, a bag of cookies, a few pens and heap of textbooks from whatever it is Clarke told him she’s studying that he's already forgot tens

What’s even… odder is the way she fully keeps her eyes locked onto him and she strides straight up to his table without a word. Murphys shoots a wary side glance to the betas girlfriend but Clarke seems completely oblivious to the sudden turn of events.

Just as Murphy begins to think he's about to punched out for one reason or another, Lexa unceremoniously dumps her stuff beside his and falls into the booth across from him.

The omega blind a few times. That...wasn't what he expected. As he throws Lexa some rather confused and more than a little terrified glances, the girl grumpily slams open her workbook and begins to furiously write.

Weird.

After a rather awkward stretch of time where she just keeps writing and he just keeps blinking at her like a deer in head lights, the beta finally gives in with a sigh and let's out an ear splitting whistle between her fingers.

"Jesus," Bellamy mutters from the store closest to Murphy's far right, "was that really necessary."

"Yes it was." Lexa solemnly states before Bellamy can even begin to ask what she's doing in Murphy's booth...with Murphy. Weird.

"Go make me a fresh pot of coffee and this underling a steaming marshmallow soaked in sugar or whatever on earth it is he's been missing so badly." The couple just blink at her again like a pair of stunned owls.

And apparently that's the end of that.

From then on, Murphy never has an empty cup again.

The next time Lexa comes into the café, everything is normal, she even smirks at Murphy’s beanie that just says ‘don’t touch me’ and purposefully shoves her foot against his shin as she sits down. He didn't expect her to come and actually sit with him again but so long as she keeps quiet he doesn't mind all that much.

But then it becomes a thing.

~

Clarke soon follows her girlfriends lead. The omega brings with her a swarm of frizzy locks and deeply agitated sighs almost every time she has a shift.

"I hate it." She whines into a handful of cotton blue sleeve. She's been moping around in Murphy's booth for almost twenty minute after closing now and he still she no idea what she wants him to say.

After a few moments of squeezing his tired eyes shut to the sound of Clarke repeatedly banging her hand into her forehead, Murphy caves.

"Clarke you're-" he doesn't even get halfway through his sentence before she's off again.

"Everyone always asks me for things," her voice is reaching critical levels of bitching now and Murphy's is seriously considering pretending to pass out just so she'll _**shut up.**_

"Clarke calm down-" again, the other omega barges in over the top of him.

"Things I have no idea what to do about." Oh god now she's looking at him like he can somehow fix all of this.

"You're doing fin-"

"And then I have to tell them I can't." Great. Now she's looking at him like this is somehow all He fault.

"How long have you worked-"

"And then they look at me like I'm the idiot." There might actually be steam coming out of her ears by now. Jesus, he's just trying to be nice here. Is that such a crime?

Clarke isn't meant to be a complainer. She's meant to be the one everyone else complains to, Murphy included God damn it and he's had enough.

"Well that I can agree wi-"

"And I hate it all!" she finally explodes and he's more than a little relieved she didn't hear that last bit. Then again, he may as well have swapped himself out for a cardboard cut out and the ranting omega probably wouldn't have noticed.

She stews for a moment, her cheeks flushed red, jaw clench tightly and Murphy can almost hear her little head counting down from ten like Bellamy taught her.

Maybe she's just like the alpha after all and doesn't hear a word Murphy says half the time.

Finally, the girl looks at him, her piercing blues certainly aren't wet with tears by any means but he can all but hear her swallow the frustrated lump caught in her throat.

"You really think I'm doing okay?" Clarke's voice is so...quiet. Timid almost.

It doesn't suit her. She's meant to be sure of every last word she ever speaks. That's how the omega works.

That's why Bellamy must love her so much.  
  
Murphy quickly shoves that thought so far into the back of his mind he practically hears his subconscious slamming the door after it.

"I think you're doing great, princess."

Clarke freezes. She's not surprised by the comment to be honest. She knows Murphy. She knows he isn't all barb wire thoughts and a whiplash tongue.

He's smart. Giving. Honest.

He's just had a shit life that insisted on tearing those parts out of his preteen persona...and it almost succeeded. Almost.

So the comment doesn't surprise her. It's the way the omegas reply looks like it physically pained him on the way out. The kind of pain that leaves you lying tin the foetal position.

She hadn't even thought...how could she be this stupid? This user to be Murphy's job. This used to be wear he spent every waking moment as Bellamy's second. This is where they fell in love. This where they almost fell out of it.

And she's sitting here pretending he has no idea what she's going through. Like he's never worked here. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He's drawing back into himself with every passing second of silence and Clarke is so not prepared to deal with an emotionally detached Murphy right now. Or the royally pissed off Bellamy that comes with it.

"Murphy...I-" she starts but it's the other omega's turn to interrupt.

"I mean...I was certainly doing better then you were by now but," he's hardly even through the sentence before the old Clarke is back and nailing him in the shin with her steel capped boot, "ow ow okay."

He sends her a playful through his pain and she rolls her eyes right back at him but he can see her lips tug up at the corners as she turns away.

Sure, the kick to the shin stung but more than anything else she's smiling and that's gotta mean something right?

From that point on, whenever Clarke can't deal with anything the often chaotic cafe throws at her Murphy will bark orders at whoever, or whatever it was that upset the girl, then happily drag her into his corner and let's her put her down on his textbooks and finish her mama-needs-a-moment breathing exercises before sending her off to start again.

He isn't helping her. No way. Murphy isn't a helper out side of his work hours...he just gets that working with I-won't-answer-stupid-questions-Bellamy or the what-goes-where-again Wick can be hard.

~

Bellamy is more than a little over the fucking moon right now. Clarke is sitting with Murphy. Clarke is sitting with Murphy and Murphy doesn’t care. Clarke is sitting with Murphy, Murphy doesn't care and she's even making him _laugh_.

The omegas have always been in two completely separate schemas in Bellamy's mind. It's not that they don't get along its just they don't do _anything_ along really. Especially if he's not around. Or at least they didn't until now apparently. The alpha doesn't even know if he should be happy about this or sprinting for the hills.

Clarke is slumped forward in the maroon booth, her hair in a messy bun and her shoulders relaxed for what looks like the first time in months. Murphy is happily smirking away above her however as he shoves the entire contents of his pencil case into her unsuspecting hair one by one.

Bellamy is so caught up in watching the two omegas he cares about the most in this world, bar Octavia of course, he completely misses the green on button of the 300 degree power kettle he's about to wrap his hand around.

~

A familiar pair of chuckle draws Murphy's attention to the cafe door. A pair of familiar chuckle however, that certainly keep his head pointed straight down at his work and his eyes warily spying on the two sideways.

The alphas go straight to Clarke first, of course. Her mother pulling her into a tight embrace as Kane smiles at the two Griffin's like they gave birth to the sun or some bullshit.

He looks at Murphy like that sometimes and it's fucking weird. Octavia says that just who he is but Murphy doesn't trust it. No matter how utterly sincere it seems.

Kane wasn't the paramedic he is today when he first met Murphy. But that's a story for another time.

Now the alpha is all beard and smiles and fatherly slaps on the back. Like he's doing with Bellamy right now. Bellamy who's pointing straight at Murphy. Oh god.

"John! How good to see you!" Murphy is going to punch the wisps of grey right out of Kane's stupid Santa beard if he calls him that one more time. "How's the study going?"

"About as pleasant as ripping out my toe nails to be quite honest." Murphy deadpans, pretending he hasn't started to instantly sweat under the mature alpha males devoted attention.

Kane chooses to ignore Murphy's sarcastic comment and ploughs straight into the gooey stuff.

"We've really been missing you down at the-"

And that's Murphy's cue to leave.

"I'll be upstairs if Bellamy wants me." He pushes past the older man in a hurry, not caring about his disapproving look one bit.

"John, wait! I only just said hello." Kane tries to smooth him but as he clasps a hand around Murphy's thin wrist, the pale omega flinches back. Of course, can swiftly drops the delicate arm as if it's a hot iron poker the second he seems to remember Murphy is just some unmated, sickly omega. It only serves to make the edges of Murphy's vision blur as the scent of high status alpha smacks him square in the face.

"Yeah, and I'm saying goodbye."

Murphy is too busy trying to hide his flushed cheeks and to notice the manicured hand flying toward the back of his shirt.

"John," Abby smiles as she yanks his collar, effectively spinning him into a 180, "you've been behaving yourself yes?"

What is it with damn old people and calling Murphy by his first name? He's all but snarling at the alphas now and the pair either haven't noticed, or a re too proper to say anything about it.

And the owners of this dumb cafe aren't really helping his cause. You'd think that Bellamy and Clarke would be past the age of hiding giggles behind their hands but unfortunately for Murphy, they're really not.

"Abby," Murphy tries and fails miserably to keep the omega whine out of his tone, "I'm not a snot nosed 13 year old brat anymore."

The alpha flashes him a row of pearly whites.

"Debatable."

Apparently Murphy's sharp blues know how to perfectly say let go of me before I go for your throat...in a non criminal way because her fist gradually loosens its grip on his shirt.

The ridiculous smile she must have adopted from spending every waking with Kane stays however.

~

"You're an idiot."

Murphy is perched on the table top of his study nook, Bellamy's thin waist tucked between his knees and the alphas burnt hand wrapped in his lithe fingers.

"I didn't meant to do it, dick." Bellamy says as his boyfriend rips his old bandage off, not caring for the hair that gets yanked with it. Or Bellamy's following grumpy little growl for that matter.

"What were you even doing to get burnt this badly?" The omega growls back. He makes sure to avoid the developing puppy pout on Bellamy's face as he grabs a fresh roll of gauze. The nimwit deserves the sting if he's going to get distracted like that in the first place.

"Nothing." Bellamy quips much too fast for it to be nothing but Murphy's assignment is calling and Bellamy is already squirming his way out Murphy's death grip and he hasn't even started winding the bandage around his hand yet.

The rest of the week entails the exact same argument every time Murphy's changes Bellamy's bandage but the omega never really does find out what he was staring at in the first place.

~

"We're totally having brunch."

"Miller, we are not eating fucking brunch." This has to be the 5th time Murphy has said this since Harper put they're steaming plates down on his overflowing papers.

"I don't eat fucking brunch." He snaps at his best friend again. The charming beta has his cheeks puffed to the brim with food and a piece of greasy bacon plastered to his chin.

"What's that?" Miller charmingly asks around his full mouth. He's got a grubby little finger hovering inches away from one of Murphy's final copies and it's giving Murphy a bloody anxiety attack.

"A salary data sheet," Murphy snaps as he smacks the betas hand away from his book, "so don't get your dirty fucking finger marks on it."

It's going to be a long three months.

~

"No more headphones." Bellamy has his stern eyebrows set into his features and a palm out waiting expectantly by Murphy's head.

"I said I was sorry." Murphy softly harrumphes back to his boyfriend but he lets the alpha snatch the pair from his laptop anyway.

You see about twenty minutes before Harper fell flat on her ass right by Murphy's table. He didn't even realise the omega had gone down, despite her blood curdling scream, he was blaring his music that loud.

"STUDY IS AN IMMERSIVE PRACTICE BELLAMY!" He grumpily calls to the alphas retreating broad back.

"YEAH SO IS DRIVING ONE OF MY CUSTOMERS TO THE ER!" Is all he gets back as Bellamy waves the wretched earbuds over his head.

~

"Hey, Murphy?"

"Oh Jesus, not you too."

Monty is standing to the side of Murphy's table, looking like a rabbit cornered outside a wolfs den but his next words are surprisingly steady.

"I just have a quick question, asshole."

Murphy eyes the floppy haired beta for a moment before giving in and motioning for him to sit down. Since when has Monty had a set of balls?

"It's about Miller." The beta whispers as he lowers himself into the booth like it's made of glass shards. It almost as if he's embarrassed to admit he has any feelings for the guy. Since they've been dating for what feels like eternity now it really doesn't come as a fucking surprise to Murphy.

"What about Miller?" The sour omega sighs as he throws his pen down.

"Well," Monty stutters, all his apparent confidence from before swallowed by the action of burying his mouth into his sleeves.

"Ihavenoideawhattogethimforhisbirthday."

Murphy just glares at the top of Monty's head as the beta collapses face first into the table. Well then.

If Murphy didn't know Clarke was in hearing range and most definitely eavesdropping in on their conversation he'd be laughing at the top of his lungs right now at the kids pain.

"Come again," the omega drawls, "but how about we try English this time."

Monty lifts his head all of two inches to get the words out.

"I have no idea what to get Miller for his birthday."

"It's pretty simple, Green." Murphy snaps as he rolls his eyes at Monty's pathetic whimper.

Wait a minute. Maybe Murphy can have a little fun with this. He leans in closer to the beta before continuing.

"You take him to his favourite place for dinner, you know the Pizza one on 10th, then serve some nice underwear and tingly lube for dessert."

Monty's head snaps up in an instant. The betas dark eyes have blown wide open and his cheeks are creeping from rose pink to Beetroot red by the second.

" _ **That's**_ simple?" He squeaks.

"Yes dumbass. That's simple." Murphy's got the hawk searching for his prey glint to his eye so Monty takes that as his cue to leave.

The omega outright ignores the glare Clarke sends his way as Monty scuttles past her, a mess of flushed checks and puffy hair.

~

"You forgot to the carry the 25 here." Murphy mutters over Bellamy's shoulder.

Bellamy is going to miss this. He's going to miss making Murphy smile like this. He has a storm sized fear brewing in his chest at the thought of literally anything that could happen after this exact moment.

What if Murphy can't finish this and he goes back to his old job? What if Bellamy doesn't have enough faith in him and he hurts Murphy all over again? What if the coming winter is just as bad as the last one and he almost loses Murphy again? What if it gets to the point where Bellamy can't be this comfortable with touching ever? What if Murphy and Finn forgive each other and it becomes something more? What if...what if...what if.

But right now. None of it matters. Murphy is here. Murphy is happy. Murphy is fucking **_smiling_**.

The omega is pressing his entire front into Bellamy's back as he runs his lips of the alphas soft t-shirt. He's all warmth and comfort and smells like chai and shampoo and happy omega.

Bellamy is going to miss this when Murphy finishes his course. But, a deep breathe that pushes the entire expanse of his back against the omega's chest helps him keep up the mantra of it wont be like last time.

~

"Hello, _John_." Wick purrs. The blonde alpha really needs to get a few lessons on personal space considering just how fucking close his disgusting pickle and ham sandwich is to Murphy's face.

"Fuck off, _Kyle_." Murphy spits back, with a rump right to the alphas sternum. Why did Bellamy have to lock his headphones in the fucking safe upstairs?

"I've been hearing things," Wick continues, if not a little breathily, completely ignoring Murphy protesting groan, "things like you've become the cafes resident love guru."

"Wick, I swear to god-" Murphy's cut off by the loud clang of Wicks plate on his table, "nope."

The omega, the petulant child he is sometimes, shoves his spindly legs onto the booth across him, stopping the Alpha from sitting his fat ass down.

Or so Murphy thought until Wick gives him a resigned look and pushes his legs straight back down to the floor again with ease.

"Ow," is the omega's seething reply as he rubs where his knee slammed into the bottom of the metal table.

"Well, I'm having a bit of an issue."

"Is it disgusting pickle and ham breath?" Seriously, Murphy's about two seconds from plugging his nose.

"No," Wick bites back, making a point of wiping a bit of juice onto Murphy's open textbook, "it's my room mates."

The omega entire body tense and his eyes squint to small slits. He so isn't going to like this.

"You see," the alpha continues before Murphy can voice just how much he'd rather not fucking know, "room mate one is pissy at room mate two for bitching out at you but room mate two is just as shitty at apologies as a mule without a tongue."

Murphy feels his pen begin to crack under his fingers.

"That isn't my problem." He spits. It isn't. He doesn't care what anyone says. He is still royally pissed at Raven and he hasn't seen Finn since Harper's birthday last week anyway.

Wick gracefully snorts around a bite of ham.

"Yeah, well it's my problem because you couldn't-"

Murphy cuts him off with a sharp laugh.

"It's your fucking problem because you fucking _live_ with them. Why don't you all get that just because the issue is fucking about me doesn't mean it's my fucking _fault_. Every last one of you is a fucking drama queen and I'm just trying to study in peace." He emphasises the last word with a solid kick to the alphas shin. He's had enough of this bullshit. Again, he hasn't done anything to hurt Raven and he fucking apologised to Finn...sort of.

"Alright, alright!" Wick howls, quickly snatching up his plate and half falling out the booth before Murphy can land another blow. "But you got your data range wrong by the way."

"No I did not," Murphy seethes before he realises the napkin Wick was using to wipe his mangy moustache was his spread sheet, "oh for fucks sake-YOU ABSOLUTE CUN-."

~

Bellamy's going to tear his boyfriends arm off. He going to grab the fucking hand connected to his pen and he's going to tear it the fuck off.

Murphy doesn't even notice he's been tapping the bloody thing for three hours until Bellamy's finally snaps. Like literally snaps it in half and clumsily smudges the black ink over the omegas forehead in revenge.

Clarke can't figure out why there are black handprints all over the supply closet door after that but she seriously doesn't want to know anyway.

~

"What's that?"

"I don't know, Monroe. A fish with five legs." Murphy hisses from his seat below her.

The girl should be taking out the next two orders but instead she's hovering over Murphy's shoulder asking the exact same two words over and over and over again.

"What's that?" She asks again as her braid obnoxiously swings down to smack Murphy square in the eye.

"The things that's about to meet your tonsils if you don't fuck off." The omega all but snarls.

"Jesus, you don't need to be such a dick about it, I was just trying to help." The beta says as she turns away abruptly, yet again nailing Murphy right in the eye with her thick braid.

A loud crack sounds from between Murphy's fingers and he feels the tell tale cold liquid begin to ooze onto his fingers. Great, that was his third pen of the week.

~

"I need to pee."

"Again?" Bellamy huffs into the top of Murphy's head. He's only just got the omega to bloody lie down to sleep with him.

"It's not my fault you make me a fucking chai tea every five minutes." Murphy mutter back as he tries to wiggle away from Bellamy's arms.

The alpha has an innate ability to squeeze right over Murphy's bladder no matter what cuddle position there in.

"It's not like you say no to the teas."

"You're an enabler. You enable the worst in me." Is the omegas grumpy reply as he lifts of the bed, dragging every last sheet along with him.

~

Harper's the only one Murphy can really tolerate. She's usually too exhausted to say anything by the time she's finished closing up and flops down into his corner.  
He'll still make ridiculous passes at her and call her McIntyre till she half heartedly kicks him in the shin. He actually kinda misses her that one week Monroe gives her mono- and what the actual fuck is happening to Murphy. He doesn't miss people. He doesn't care if Harper's drinking enough water.

There's a bottomless pit where his emotions should and that's how he likes to think of himself thank you very much. It's this damn cafe, that's what it is. It's retro indie vibes are rubbing off on him.

It's also the looming exam he has this Friday that determines 30% of his final grade but that's no big deal right?

He just needs to find a new study spot and he needs to find it now.

~

He doesn't find a new study spot.

All it takes to keep him from fleeing the scene, and maybe even town, is the same thing as always. Bellamy. Or moreover, this time it's Bellamy's hand. It's the simplest of gestures but it gets Murphy's heart pumping like he just ran a mile.

The alpha's hindbrain instantly sensed Murphy's unease at the pressing walls around him the second they crawled out of bed that morning. So, it made the executive decision he was going to hold his omega's hand all day.

Didn't matter if it meant he had to sit on a stool by Murphy's corner through all four shifts. Didn't matter if he had to pretend he still had paperwork to do after going over the books five times. It especially didn't matter how many sour looks Finn threw his way.

The numb shoulder was all worth it to hear Murphy breathe out properly for the first time all day as his scent slipped back into nothing but home.

~

Octavia is staring at him. She's in his booth, she stole his pen over five minutes ago and she's just sitting there staring at him.

Murphy really doesn't have the energy to guess how he's fucked up this time so he settles on waiting for the bomb to explode all by itself. It takes Octavia all of twenty seconds to self detonate.

"I need your help." The words come as fast as a bullet and Murphy only just catches them. If the look on the girl's face is anything to go by she's just as surprised they slipped past her lips as he is.

So not so much a bomb as a loaded hand grenade. Well fuck, there's even a bit of sincere pleading in the omegas blue eyes now that he's been quiet for so long. It's certainly something Murphy wouldn't expect from his boyfriend's little sister at all really let alone pointed toward him.

"What would a brat like you need from me?" He mutters, crossing his arms over his chest as if he can form a barrier between his vital organs and the other omegas intense gaze.

"A favour," a worrying smile falls over the girl's heat shaped lips, "of the Bellamy kind."

This could either go very, very well or very, very bad. If past experiences are anything to go by the odds are leaning toward the latter. Murphy's favours for Octavia have ranged between clearing Bellamy out of the apartment for a night so her and Lincoln could have some privacy to helping an immensely drunk 18 year old not face plant up the fire escape at 3 am.

"You know that concert that Lincoln's been talking about for almost six whole weeks now?" She continues pulling Murphy back from his inner rant.

"Honestly?" The omega muses as he checks his nails. "No."

"Well...I want to go with him." She exclaims, obviously struggling to not punch Murphy's nonchalant little shit of a facial expression right off his head.

"And that's my problem how?"

Octavia grits out a sigh, her nails digging dangerously into the top of on of his precious textbooks. He really needs to start charging people for property damage, staff or not.

"It's your problem because Bellamy won't give me the night off." She slowly states as his apparent stupidity as if its causing her physical pain. It might well even be. Murphy smiles at the though.

"I still don't see how this has anything to do with me, brat." He drives the favourite insult home with a wide yawn.

Well fuck, now Octavia really does look seconds from tearing his throat out. The claw marks on the poor misplaced book under her fists only act to encourage the thought.

"If I work that night," she starts, drawing the words out as if he was a two year old trying to learn the formula for calculating the torque of a movement, "all I'll do is bitch."

"And?" He pitches back at her with the same condescending tone. It really has more of an effect on her than it ever will on him.

The dark haired omega must realise this and she ever so slightly changes her tactic.

"And when I bitch, Bellamy gets stressed." Her mood has switched to something more earnest now but Murphy isn't buying a second of it.

"Look, kid-" he begins but he's soon cut off by the younger girls suddenly vicious tone.

"And when Bellamy gets stressed he takes it out on you." It's a low blow and Octavia knows it.

He can see that awful pang of regret the second the words finish tumbling from her mouth. Maybe calling her kid was a bit of a stretch but digging into old flesh wounds like that, even if it isn't intentional, still fucking hurts.

Yet, the older omega swallows his pride, and the bitter words, lumping in his throat. There's no point in turning this into a shitshow when she's asking for a small favour for the sake of one single date.

"So to save yourself a world of pain I need to go to the concert." She's tries to put the same level of determination into her words but Murphy can clearly here the high lull of her voice. It's an omega comfort thing and it only makes his every instinct flinch away from the subconscious gesture.

"Or you could just not bitch at him like a five year old all night." As he throws an answer back this time he makes sure to pull up his best you -pissed-me-the-fuck-off-but-I'll-let-it-slide-because-you-don't-really-know-any-better-and-everything-sets-me-off-lately shrug. A mouthful yes, but Octavia knows exactly what it means.

"Come on, Murph." She attempts to shrug back at him but her shoulders look like they're attached to two giant puppeteer strings jerking her upwards. God, she really is Bellamy's sister. "Just one shift?"

"Yeah whatever." He quickly replies, suddenly more than a little exhausted as he unfolds his arms and unceremoniously throws them up over his head to stretch.

Apparently the other omega doesn't catch the words. Too caught up in her convincing act.

"It'll be really good for you to get a little extra cash and Bellamy will be working and...wait what did you just yes?"

Murphy smiles to himself as the little power house of an omega catches up with both what he said and her own tongue. Again, it's strange how much she's like Bellamy.

Most of the time you'd think they Blake's sat down and planned every last word of an argument hours before it had began but on the odd occasion they trip themselves up with their own stubborn train of thought.

"Look, Pocahontas, I couldn't care less. One shift here on a Saturday is nothing compared to the ER...you still fucking owe me though." He quickly adds as a triumphant grin blossoms over Octavia features.

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" She practically squeals as she launches out of the booth, slamming her hands on the table as she goes.

"Would you be more careful with the fucking furniture please-" he starts to whine but he's soon cut off by her shoulder practically colliding with his trachea.

"No," he snaps, trying and failing to shove his boyfriends sister away, "wait no, no hugging."

When that fails he resorts to all out bellowing across the room for Miller to remove the human sized Lamprey eel attached to his shoulder.

~

"Please don't murder him," Clarke quietly chides as she holds an arm in front of Bellamy's broad chest.

Seriously, her best friend is fucking thrumming with pent up rage and she doesn't have the time for his jealous alpha bullshit. Especially with the splitting headache she's already lugging around after her like a dead weight. She still doesn't get why Lexa's alarm has to be the Friends theme song of all things.

"Why. The fuck. Not." Bellamy slowly growls out and Clarke can even feel it reverberate through his rib cage. The primal omega part inside her tries it's hardest to respond to the show of power but she quickly screams fuck off right back at it. That was Clarke from a few years ago. She is _more_ than over alphas now and having a beta, especially one like Lexa by her side is the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Bellamy growls again as the target of his pure rage smiles politely up at Finn from his seat. **_Murphy's_**  seat.

"He's a regular?" The blonde muses as she shifts from an arm across Bellamy to a full on hand against his chest to keep him from lunging.

"The proper answer to that question is because it's illegal." Monty's disembodied head calls from the kitchen opening.

Clarke sends the pastry chef a quick wink as she she steers Bellamy in a full 180 by the front of his shirt.

"Fine," Bellamy huffs as he half heatedly shoves Clarke's always surprising tight grip off his front, "but the second Murphy texts me he's on the bus the asshole is gone."

Monty lets out an obnoxious chortle at that one, his little white hat falling into his eyes.

"Wait, Murphy texts you when he's on the bus home?" The kid continues, really pushing his luck with his already worked up boss. But then again Clarke is standing between them so Monty's feels like he could say just about anything right now.

"So?" Bellamy honestly scoffs. His sharp eyes follow the way Clarke promptly readjust Murphy's hat back for him. It's not fair. How come she's finds it so easy to just up and touch people like that. It's probably an omega thing.

"That's sort of adorable," Clarke says, her eyes going all soft and gooey as Monty nods furiously and his hat falls right back out of place again. Definitely an omega thing.

"It's not cute," Finn suddenly butts in as he hops over the counter for the millionth time, "you're literally treating him like a child coming home from grade school."

"Not helping Finn," Clarke sighs as she shoos him back over the counter with two steaming shepherds pies.

"Would you all just get back to work and Finn use the side door like a normal human being," Bellamy snaps before he returns to glare at the man he originally wanted to eviscerate. That of course means he misses the three matching eye rolls from his employees.

"Wait," Clarke suddenly calls as she bounds up behind the alpha, "this is the third time he's done it. You need a plan to stop him or he's gonna get suspicious about you just growling at him till he leaves everyday."

"Maybe I should just growl louder." Is Bellamy's harsh reply. He's too tired to argue with his subconscious right now and just wants that asshole the fuck out of his cafe. Even if he has to fling him into the back alley by his teeth.

"I was going to a say make a reserved sign but you do you, honey," Clarke grins as she pulls her apron off, "my shifts over anyway."

Bellamy ends up deeply regretting the reserved sign for the three whole weeks it's takes the guy to get the idea he just can't fucking sit in Murphy's booth. Running to snatch the damn thing in the time it takes for Murphy to come through the door and sit down with out being seen is exhausting enough. Especially since the first thing the idiot always does is look for Bellamy. And no matter what Clarke and Monty say that fact does not make melt his heart or any other sappy bullshit like that.

~

It's cold out tonight so Murphy's rugged up in a pair of jeans and one of Bellamy's dark woolen jumpers.

From his cosy spot tucked between Bellamy's work station and Bellamy himself Murphy can stare out the large front windows. Passers by are practically sprinting past the doors to get out of the biting wind but more than a few step through the doors in search for some warmth and comfort.

Warmth and comfort is something this hole in the wall can give in spades.

The omegas got about 10 minutes before his official shift at the cafe begins. He's not nervous or anything. Just...well excited? No. not excited. John Murphy does not get excited. No matter how much his hands shake and his lips try to grin.

"You're cafe is lame," Murphy mutters out of nowhere, "the colours are all wrong."

"Well," Bellamy rumbles back sliding one arm across Murphy's middle, "I just happen to know you pick out half of them with me."

Murphy sends him me? Never gasp before casually jabbing a finger into his boyfriends stomach and side stepping out of his tight hug. Bellamy gives him a wicked grin before grabbing Murphy's wrist and playfully pulling the omega back into his chest.

"I hate to interrupt," Lincoln says, startling the pair out of their little bubble, "but is Octavia around? You know, I'm kidnapping her and all."

Murphy sends the leather clad bike rider a glare for ruining his moment but he doesn't really mean it. He's itching to tie his apron on already.

"She's upstairs getting ready," Bellamy says as he draws away from Murphy, taking all his heat with him.

"And probably getting make up all over my brand new sink," Murphy adds sourly.

"I'll go get her." Bellamy chirps but not before slapping Murphy in the stomach and darting away before the omega can react.

Lincoln and Murphy are left in is wake, the omega picking at his nails as the tall man overtly stares at him.

"You're looking...healthy," Lincoln rumbles. He means well, Murphy's sure of it but the words are more of a backhanded compliment Thames anything else.

With a quick look up and down the giant alpha Murphy huffs. As he turns back to his study nook to pack up the last of his books however, Lincoln steps with him, obviously determined to actually get Murphy to respond to him.

"You're good at this stuff" the alpha mentions, his voice a clear appraisal as he nods at one of Murphy's loose test papers.

"Surprised?" Murphy quips back, but there isn't really that much venom to it. Another alpha underestimating him, tell him something new already.

"Pleasantly," Lincoln grins, that cheeky side of him only his friends knows just peeking through.

Murphy just makes a noise in the back of his throat and clutches his carry bag to his chest.

"Thank you for this, by the way." Lincoln finally presses on. "O, really appreciates it."

"Yeah, well she owes me chocolate cake and you owe me a new throw rug for my couch." With that the omega is stalking off up the stairs after Bellamy.

"I'll have both ready by Monday!" Lincoln calls after him as Octavia thunders right into his open arms.

~

"Ready to get to work, bitch?" Bellamy grins as Murphy's bounces back down the stairs again. Bellamy forgot just how adorable he looked in his little navy blue apron.

"Douchebag," Murphy mutters as he slams passed him but theres a little grin tugging at the corners of mouth.

Bellamy catches his arm right before he can go serve the next customer so he can kiss it away.

The shift isn't all bad. Well, it's actually pretty amazing. Monroe is much better than she used to be, Jasper doesn't have half as many question as he once did and Wick actually stays out of Murphy's way. The customers even seem to be in a bright mood despite the weather.

The only thing Murphy could really complain about is Bellamy. Bellamy and his annoying habit that is crowding Murphy up against the bench constantly. He even pretends he needs something above him and then gives the omegas ass a quick squeeze before he giggles and spins away like a two year old. It drives Murphy mad. It does...honestly.

~

Murphy's next visitor comes int the form of Maya toddling in through the cafe doors, trying to put an umbrella down and pull a wet leaf out of hair at the same time. She's miserably failing but Murphy guesses that's why she's so perfect for Jasper anyway.

He expects her to make a beeline straight for the back kitchen, and ultimately her boyfriend, but in Maya's m wild dance with the mess that is her windswept curls, she spots Murphy.

And she's isn't looking away. Fuck.

"Don't come over, don't come over," but it doesn't matter how many times the pale omega mutters it under his breath, she's headed straight for him.

"Hi!" Oh for fucks sake, how does Murphy get a break around here. He's going to just stop being niece to people. No, he's just going to stop talking to them all together. That sounds lovely.

"How are you?" Maya obliviously chatters on, tucking her bag up into her folded arms. She smiling at him expectantly now and if he doesn't say something soon, Lord know what Jasper might do to him if he makes his first girlfriend cry. God damn it.

"Been better," he mumbles, darting his eyes back to his books in hopes she'll take a hint and move on.

"I know the feeling," she sighs and it's actually honest enough to make Murphy look back up at her, "my heat kicks in tomorrow."

Oh, that's right. Maya's like him. Or at least she's got Animo Fractus too. Maybe not as bad as he does because she would have had proper early treatment but still...

Murphy closes his laptop with a sigh and nods to the booth across from him, which the girl happily takes.

"I just got back from the clinic," she says after an awkward moment of Murphy furiously rubbing a non-existent smudge on the back of his screen. He let her sit down damn it does he really have to talk to her too?

"They make you take the red ones?" He mutters, not looking up from his fingers.

"Yeah they were pretty awful" Maya half laughs, half sighs. She has a nice laugh at least. It sort of sounds like his moms before everything went to shit.

Murphy draws his arms around himself and stares blankly across the room at glowing streetlight through the tall windows.

"They'll make your cramps better but look out for a rash on your neck." He finally looks back at the girl and she blinks at him in surprise for a moment before breaking into a sweet smile that makes Murphy's skin crawl.

"Thanks," she seems like she's about to launch into another spiel of chitchat when Murphy's saviour arrives in the form of his boyfriend.

"Maya!" He cheers, which for Bellamy is a pretty big deal, and instantly wraps the girl into a skewed hug.

Murphy doesn't think anything of it at first but then his memory kicks in right about the same time Bellamy's nostrils flare. Of course Murphy couldn't really smell it but Maya is an omega about to go into best for fucks sake and Bellamy's practically smothering her in his arms.

Every last hair on the back of Murphy's neck stand up as his stomach decides to simultaneously leap into his throat. He's snowballing fast when Bellamy finally lets go...and Murphy realises they couldn't have been touching for more than two seconds. Right. Time to pull in the reins a little.

Bellamy must notice the on edge state Maya's in but he brushes it off like the true gentleman he is. Murphy can practically picture him letting Jasper off early tonight with a proud pat on the back. Gross.

"What would you like?" Bellamy politely asks the fresh faced omega, snapping Murphy out of his own head

"A flat white with cream and three sugars if you could?" The girl shoots back and Bellamy just playfully rolls his eyes at her.

"What is it with omegas and sweet things." He looks straight at his huddled boyfriend as he says it so Murphy flips him off with a forced smile.

Maya's pulled her purse out now but Bellamy quickly refuses with an easy smile.

"On the house," Bellamy chuckles and Murphy feels like he might just vomit in the back of his mouth if the girl starts to insist, "lords knows this one drinks all my tucking chai without me seeing a single dime."

The alpha quickly spins away before Murphy's foot can connect with his crotch. He isn't so quick to dodge the pencil that's flung at the back of his head however.

Murphy skiers smugly to himself and Maya stifles a laugh into her sleeve at Bellamy's disapproving frown.

The two omega's sit in a comfortable silent for a moment before Murphy can practically feel the air around them start to turn stale. This time however, they're both saved by the other omegas boyfriend.

Jasper corks flying out of the kitchen in a mess of long limbs, floppy hair and what Murphy will only describe as excited squeals.

"BABY!" Murphy's papers jostle slightly with how fast Jasper flies his long arms around the dark haired girl.

"Hello," Maya giggles but Murphy can't help but wince in sympathy as Jasper's chest collides with her arm. She would have got three hormone shots too and if it was Miss Ronakov behind the needle she wouldn't have bothered to switch sides either.

Then the pasty pair are kissing and all traces of a heart Murph has clamps back up into its little steel cage.

"I just lost my appetite for the next week," he moans, looking anywhere but at where Jasper is practically trying to devour Mayas mouth off like an over excited brown bear. Murphy really isn't exaggerating either. The guys probably never been with anyone before, let alone an omega in heat.

The beta does manage to pull his every last thought away from his dick however and flip Murphy off behind Maya's shoulder.

The lone omega sits and watches the pair catch up, his arms subconsciously squeezing tighter as Jasper brushed Maya's hair behind her ear. He must admit they do make a pretty nice, if not floppy, match.

"Hey Maya," Octavia appears from seemingly nowhere, a plate of fresh cookies clutched in her hand. She unceremoniously dumps them onto Murphy's laptop before leaning down to peck the visiting omegas cheek. She even hesitates for a second to squeeze her shoulder as she inhales her scent and the girl melts into it.

If anyone but Bellamy ever touched Murphy like that he'd flip and it's times like this that it really shows. He didn't even know she was about to flare up as his mom used to say till she told him. His shoulders fall even fit her down, the weight of his sudden embarrassment feeling like a sudden gravitational force yanking him into himself. Here goes the snowballing thing again and if anyone looks at him like he's about to implode again he doesn't know if he'll be able to stop it.

"Move over," Octavia snaps at Murphy, completely unaware at his quickly deteriorating state. How could she know? Bellamy's the only one who can smell his distress outside of his heat cycle and that's just because they've spent so long together. His body can't even get basic biology right for fucks sake.

"Nope," the older Blake suddenly butts in from behind her, "that's my spot."

The alphas clear deep voice hits Murphy square in the ribcage and he didn't even realise he was missing him till now.

Bellamy places the two omegas steaming mugs on the table and easily slots into the booth beside Murphy.

His warmth instantly seeps into Murphy's right side and he has to bite back the pathetic whimper bubbling in his throat for the alpha to touch him already. Murphy's **_fine_**.

He drags in a stuttering breath and Bellamy knows there's something wrong the instant he doesn't go straight for the tea in front of him.

He slings one arm around the smaller mans frame and brings the other up to cradle the side of his neck.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" Octavia harrumphes but to Murphy's ears she may as well be under water. All he can focus on is the searing heat of Bellamy's fingers over his pulse and the deep, deep eyes that don't look away as Bellamy replies.

"Get a chair," the alpha mutters and Murphy is ricocheted back into reality. The sounds of the cafe filter back in, as does Maya and Jaspers hushed whispers across from them.

Bellamy blinks at him a couple of times before inhaling deeply and when he's seemingly pleased with Murphy's scent, he turns back to his friends.

He drops his left hand down to rub Murphy's crossed arms but the other is afar to grip the back of his neck and it's something the omega will be eternally grateful for. It's a possessive move, one Murphy would usually loathe but right now he feels the lines of Bellamy's broad palm soothing his stuttering pulse. Bellamy squeezed lightly every time Murphy has to breathe in again and it sends shivers down the omega's spine.

The group talk away for about an hour. It's mainly just Bellamy and Maya discussing ancient artworks and Jasper and Octavia bickering over wether the actual cookie or the cookie dough is better. Yet, every last one of them asks Murphy for his opinion with a change of topic and for a rare moment, actually listens to what he has to say.

As Murphy looks around the table, he feels a strange ball of emotion growing in his chest. As his eyes slide over Maya he thinks this is what kindness must feel like. As he makes Jasper laugh with one of his nursing horror stories he thinks this is what friendship must feel like. As Octavia passed him half of the last cookie without even thinking about it, he thinks this is what acceptance must feel like.

And then as Bellamy presses a kiss into his temple and whispers "your teas getting cold" he knows this is what family is.

It horrifies him. Turns the ball in his chest into an lump in his throat and a sting in his eyes. But right now. right here. He's home.  
  
~

"Bellamy, you know you have actual paying customers to feed here." Jasper gripes as he passes his boss yet another one of Monty's orange zest butterfly cupcakes.

"He won't eat anything else this early okay, I've tried." Bellamy groans back in shame. He's tried to get Murphy on health kick after health kick but the omega practically lives off of chai tea and bacon pancakes. It's going to be the death of Bellamy, it really is.

Yet every time he puts the damn cupcake down on Murphy's table his boyfriend looks up at him through those ridiculously thick eyelashes with those ridiculously blue orbs and then goes and gets some puffy icing on one of his ridiculously long fingers and laps it off with those ridiculously red lips and all of a sudden the alpha's forgotten what breathing is and has to walk away holding his apron down.

Yep. It'll be an early grave for the both of them.

~

Murphy is at breaking point here.

Fucking Finn and his fucking sulky little fucking face.

Murphy thought they were over all this but ever since that night at the club the alpha's been avoiding him like the plague for fucks skae. Murphy wouldn't really mind all that much of Finn was doing so in a place were the omega didn't have to see him every other day but he's moping around the cafe like some god damn kicked puppy and it's all Murphy's fault.

The omega wants to apologise. He really does. It's just every time he goes to call the long haired waiter over his tongue gets caught in his throat and he chokes on excuses of 'it'll be easier tomorrow'.

Then tomorrow comes and he does it all over again.

Well not today. Today Murphy is determined to put this bullshit in the past. Today Murphy is going to be the one to say sorry. Today Murphy is going to get one of his closest friends back and the little fucker isn't going to do shit about it.

As he storms his way into the cafe, knowing Bellamy will be out getting groceries, Murphy haphazardly dumps his things into his study corner before he strides right up to were his target is handling the cashier.

He barges past three waiting customers as he goes, mindlessly flipping them off as they start to groan at him. The assholes are all regulars anyway, they should be used to him by now.

The omega is leaning heavily against the front counter, Finn looking at him expectantly...and he chokes.

"I won't bite you know," Finn tries to joke after a pregnant moment but Murphy's pained expression doesn't budge.

"How could you when you haven't even been talking to me?" Murphy doesn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it does but his brain went into full panic and attack mode the second Finns brown eyes met his.

"I'm just-," Finn starts but halfway through the sentence he has to swallow harshly and start again, "I'm just trying to not complicate things."

Murphy eyes the alpha warily for a moment not quite sure how blatantly ignoring their problem is going to make it go away. But then again that really is his go to in most sticky situations...

Remembering what he came here to do in the first place, Murphy puffs his chest up and glares right into Finn's honey Browns.

"Im sorry I was a dick to you-" He throws a hand up over the alpha's mouth the second he opens it, "let me finish."

Finn just stares at him blankly, but makes no move to break free, so Murphy presses on with a deep breath.

"You're an..okayish guy and probably...the person I can stand the most in this entire joint...not that says all that much...but it's true...so stop fucking avoiding me and I'll stop using you as an emotional dumping ground...or some shit I don't know." It takes Murphy a full five minutes to get all the words out but the important thing is that he does God damn it.

"Now I'm gonna take my hand off your manly ass face and you're not going to go back to serving these jack offs and we will never repeat what I just said." Murphy raises an expectant eyebrow at his friend till he blinks the confusion off his face and hesitantly nods.

"Good," Murphy sighs slowly, drawing his hand away. He stands there a few more awkward seconds before he realises he told Finn not so say anything.

With an unsettled grunt Theo omega quickly scrabbles back to his corner, shoves his headphones, opens his laptop and ignores everyone and everything until Bellamy closes shop four hours later.

Finn puts a plate of leftover pastry puffs by his side before he leaves though and Murphy can't help but smirk to himself as the door swings shut behind his friend.

~

"No, Bell, I said three copies," Murphy chuckles as he tugs his beanie over his ears.

"Seriously?" Bellamy puffs? He's sprinted up the stairs to the printer in their spare room and back down to Murphy's study corner what must be six times now in an effort to get their nine year old printer to co-operate.

He even almost said well I'm not Raven at one point and lord knows what sort of tantrum that could of evoked. The mechanic and the nurse still haven't made up yet and the entire group has been toeing around it for weeks now.

"No, I'm jut fucking with you," Murphy teases as he takes the binder from Bellamy's broad hands.

Bellamy just glares at him in return for a second before the omega plants a chaste kiss to the freckled tip of his nose.

"But you did print in colour right?" Murphy suddenly asks, his eyes widening as he drops back into his heels.

"What?" Bellamy murmurs, his dopey smile instantly dropping into a horrified grimace.

Then the corner of Murphy's soft lips tug up into a telling smirk.

"You little-" Bellamy growls but the omega is swiftly back on his toes and kissing his boyfriends lips this time.

Before Bellamy can think past the taste off poppy seed breakfast muffin and the scent of his own cologne mixing with Murphy's the bell to the front door is clanging over the omega's head.

He is so being bent over that damn printer when he gets home.

~

Murphy wakes up to the sound of Bellamy choking next to him and his textbook paper stuck to his face.

It doesn't take long to realise the latter is from a bit of drool but he's far more concerned with the former.

"What are you doing here?" The alpha splutters and Murphy is slightly confused since Bellamy is sitting in his study booth, in their cafe. But as the omega blinks his groggy eyes open he makes out that Bellamy isn't looking at Murphy.

As the omega scrambles for his discarded glasses, the figure moods into shape.

Standing at the edge of his booth, is a girl. A girl that hasn't been in the cafe for almost a full month now.

"I..." Raven begins but it tampers out into a tired sigh. She looks just that really. Tired. Her hair isn't pulled into her normal pony tail and instead haphazardly flows over her green parka.

For the first time since arriving, her eyes fall onto Murphy. He glares back at her for a moment and it seems as if the air between them could be spontaneously combust at any second. Raven's mouth opens again and lord knows what was going to come before Murphy bears her to it.

"Is that a pie?" He says flatl you, his eyes dropping the plate clutched in her hands.

"Yeah," she mutters to the ground, her chin guilty tucked into her chest, "it's Pecan."

And then the tension just...dissipates. Suddenly, Raven is biting a smile of her lower lip and Murphy's letting out a breathy laugh and all the while Bellamy is staring back and forth between the omegas at a complete loss for words.

"I hate Pecan," Murphy mutters as Raven dumps the plate onto his books.

"I know," the mechanic smugly replies before plunging a thumb into the cream on top. Her lips make an obnoxiously loud pop around the digit as she draws it out from her mouth.

"But I'm going to eat it anyway?" Murphy drawls. He's only met by a nonchalant shrug before the girl is turning on her heel and strutting toward the door.

Murphy can practically hear Bellamy's brain doing little loops around itself as Raven flips him the bird as she strolls past the cafe windows and disappears across the street.

"What the fuck was that?" Bellamy all but explodes into the empty silence Raven left behind her.

The omega turns to him with a slight smirk tugging at his lips before pulling the abandoned pie toward himself.

"A pie."

Bellamy just stares back at him hopelessly.

"You two are a new level of fucked up." The alpha murmurs before planting a rushed kiss to Murphy's forehead and leaves him with the pie he apparently despises, but is going to eat anyway.

~

“It’s kinda cute,” Clarke muses one night. It’s just her and Bellamy left to close the cafe and they’re cautiously peering at the pair who have both passed out onto their books.

“I don’t trust it,” Bellamy pouts back as he makes a move towards their dosing partners.

“Oh come on,” Clarke teases as she shoves past him to get to Lexa first, “it’s not like their planning to take over the world.”

“You don’t know that,” is his huffy reply as he reaches the table with three long strides. He pauses for a moment to watch the way Murphy's nose scrunches up his sleep and then the way Lexas mirrors the exact same movement. Yep, their definitely plotting.

As Clarke leans down to brush a few fingers over Lexa's cheek, Bellamy completely forgoes waking his omega up, choosing to instead flop Murphy's deadweight arms over his own broad shoulders.

Lexa blinks awake in time to see Murphy's face lying inches from her own and the best friends snigger at her immediate knee jerk reaction.

"Goodnight, Bell," Clarke whispers as Lexa stumbles to her feet.

"Goodnights princess," he murmurs back without taking his eyes off of the stark contrast of Murphy's dark lashes in his pale cream cheeks, "Lexa."

The girl nods at him curtly as he hooks an arm under Murphy's knees and effortlessly lifts him from the booth.

Apparently they do this a lot and the way the omega curls into her best friend's chest pulls at the corners of Clarke mouth.

She's happy they're getting through this. All anyone can do now is pray for the love of god it lasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry this was awful and all over the place and took forever to get up but hopefully the next chapter will be better structured

**Author's Note:**

> Hope some part of this total fuckery made sense and more to come real soon! Following chapters will be much longer.


End file.
